Nunca te dejaré ir
by RE Forever
Summary: Leon se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Claire después de la huída de Ada Wong, pero, ¿Claire seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por el agente? ¿Chris y Jill finalmente estarán juntos?
1. De cacería

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CAPCOM._

 _Disfruten de este Cleon, amigos lectores._

 **Capítulo 1: De cacería.**

Leon Scott Kennedy era un muy atractivo agente de la D.S.O. Ninguna mujer que tuviera sangre en las venas se resistía a su encantadora mirada. Aunque para Leon las mujeres habían pasado a segundo plano desde su ascenso, la compañía de una bella dama siempre le venía bien hasta al hombre más ocupado del mundo. En esta ocasión, Leon empezaba sus ya merecidas vacaciones después de una misión en Rusia. Su jefa, Ingrid Hunnigan se había apiadado del alma cansada del agente y le había concedido un respetable periodo de vacaciones; claro, siempre y cuando el mundo no necesitara del servicio profesional de Leon.

Eran las 9:00 a.m. Washington había amanecido con un clima favorable para cualquier tipo de actividades, sin embargo, Leon había escogido pasar el día mirando películas a través de la plataforma de Netflix. Sentado en el sofá, relajándose como hacía muchos años no lo había hecho, el rubio recibe una llamada un tanto inesperada. Estaba casi seguro de que había surgido un problema en la oficina cuando de repente contesta el aparato.

—¡Leon!— saludó una voz al otro lado del teléfono— Me he enterado de que estás de vacaciones, los chicos y yo iremos en la noche a una de esas discotecas, ya sabes, se aparecen jovencitas guapas por ahí— Leon sonrió al darse cuenta que Carlos Oliveira, su viejo camarada, era el autor de la llamada.

—Qué considerados son ustedes al recordarme mi soledad— responde en modo de broma el rubio — ¿quién te ha dicho que estoy de vacaciones?

—Vamos hombre, los rumores corren rápido. Además, no creo que tengas mucho que hacer, después de todo, tu fugaz relación con la espía terminó hace mucho. Es hora de ir a cazar un par de chicas buenas y quién sabe, quizás una de ellas sea buena en la cama y te olvides por un rato de Ada, ¿qué dices?

Leon recordó el final de su "fugaz relación" con Ada Wong. Era una tarde de julio, el agente volvía del trabajo cuando se encontró a Ada mirando hacia la distancia desde el balcón de su departamento. El rubio se acercó a su mujer para saludarla, no había vuelto la noche anterior por un desastre de informes en la oficina y tuvo que quedarse a resolver el problema, pero la espía no pareció importarle mucho la presencia del agente.

—Bonita la vista a estas horas, ¿no?— dijo Leon para romper el hielo. Ada suspiró profundamente, con aire nostálgico y en el viento se percibía el olor a despedida.

—Tengo que irme— respondió la espía, en seco — Lo que sea que estemos haciendo, no está funcionando. No me lo tomes a mal Leon, pero siempre supimos que lo nuestro no iría más allá de sexo casual, no sé por qué me he quedado tanto tiempo. Sabes que eres guapísimo y bueno en la cama, sin embargo… no veo nada más allá de esto. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que digo la verdad, no puedo quedarme más. No quiero quedarme más.

Leon tragó saliva para simular digerir todo lo que había escuchado de la espía por la que tanto enloquecía. Él estaba esperanzado por esa nueva relación, creía que esta vez las cosas podrían salir mejor; pero en el fondo, Leon sabía que Ada tenía razón. Ada nunca se entregó en cuerpo y alma como él a ella, y si no hubiera sido por el sexo, se habría dado cuenta desde mucho tiempo antes que la "relación" estaba vacía y que no llegarían a ningún lado. El rubio la miró derrotado y con amargura en su pecho, dejó ir a la espía. Tras meses de haberse marchado Ada, Leon había superado ya su recuerdo y se sentía libre de cualquier sentimiento hacia ella. Carlos tenía razón. Tenía que recuperar su vida.

—Está bien— respondió Leon, a la vez que esbozaba media sonrisa—Nos vemos en la noche.

— ¡Increíble! Bueno pues, nos vemos entonces. Acabo de mandarte la ubicación del lugar. No me falles, Leon. Los chicos y yo te esperamos afuera. Ah, y se me olvidaba… vístete bien, que con esa cara de amargado no impactarás mucho— respondió Carlos, burlándose de la seriedad de Leon.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!— colgó.

Leon se levantó del sofá para limpiar su departamento que se lo pedía a gritos. Un hombre ocupado como el agente, no podía limpiar como deseaba su morada y el rubio se adentraba tanto en su trabajo que ni siquiera había contratado a una persona que le ayudara con el aseo de su hogar.

Al terminar la limpieza, Leon caminó hasta el armario de su habitación buscando algo "decente" que ponerse para la reunión con sus amigos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que tenía y que los chistes de Sherry sobre que él parecía retrato eran ciertos. La cosa se había puesto difícil para el agente, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no había comprado ropa y había perdido el estilo juvenil que hace unos años le había costado varios revolcones con mujeres hermosas. No supo a quién recurrir, así que se aventuró al centro comercial a buscar algo para ponerse sin parecer un "chavo-ruco". Al final no le fue tan mal, el personal de Calvin Klein lo habían asesorado muy bien y estaba contento con sus compras.

Regresó a su departamento a bañarse y vestirse para ir con sus amigos ebrios. Al mirarse al espejo, el agente se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido y que con un poco de suerte, esa noche se llevaría a alguien a la cama. Lo necesitaba. Él sabía dar justo en el clavo, aún tenía el toque para seducir a una mujer, y una gran ayuda era esa loción que Angela Miller le había regalado un par de años atrás.

Leon llegó hasta la discoteca, donde Carlos, Jake, el viejo Barry, Parker y Billi "el mandilón" Coen, esperaban por el último de la manada.

Todos entraron muy animados, la noche era larga y el ambiente pintaba que esa noche sería un éxito. Jake Muller fue quien llamó primero al mesero, quien trajo varias botellas de cerveza y Wiski para celebrar que Leon estaba de vuelta en la manada.

—Qué gusto me da que hayas podido venir, Leon. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebíamos juntos— dijo Barry mientras sostenía su cerveza

—El trabajo me ha mantenido ocupado, pero supongo que tendré mucho tiempo libre— respondió Leon

— ¡Y Scott entra en la cacería!— dijo Jake señalándole al agente a una rubia que lo miraba desde la barra— Anda, chaval. Invítale un trago, muéstranos que el antiguo tú aún tiene esa magia con las mujeres.

Leon fulminó a Jake con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la barra donde estaba la mujer de cabellos rubios. Ella inmediatamente notó la presencia del sensual agente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Leon aún sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres y no le costó demasiado trabajo sacarle el número a la rubia, quien después de haberse bebido un par de tragos con el agente y haber bailado con alguien tan talentoso como él, le sugirió irse a un lugar "más tranquilo". Leon entendió lo que la mujer quiso decir y con un ademán se despidió de sus amigos para llevarse a la rubia a su departamento para estar más cómodos.

— ¡Cabrón!— gritó Carlos — ¡Ni treinta minutos!—

— ¿Cuál es el secreto?— preguntó Billy

— ¡No ser un mandilón!— contestó Leon de forma burlona, puesto que Billy se había casado con Becky tres años atrás y solamente obedecía las órdenes de su esposa.

Leon salió de la discoteca y llevó a aquella mujer a su departamento, donde después de unas copas más, se la llevó a la cama sin más preámbulos. El agente demostró su gran desempeño sexual, pues al terminar el acto después de varias repeticiones, la rubia, quien decía llamarse Jamie, había dicho que era el mejor polvo que había tenido en años. Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, el rubio había dormido con una mujer.

Mientras el agente dormía, una mujer se apoderaba de sus sueños. La mujer más hermosa del mundo, de cabellos de fuego, de ojos celestes y labios carmín. Claire Redfield había sido más que una amiga para Leon, pues siempre sintió más que una amistad por la pelirroja, pero sus sentimientos nunca habían estado tan claros como hasta esa noche, cuando Ada se había marchado junto con el mar de dudas y sentimientos erróneos de Leon para con ella. Ahora estaba claro que siempre amó a Claire Redfield como se ama a una mujer que merece tener al mundo entero a sus pies. La sombra de la espía había cegado y confundido a Leon por un largo tiempo, y ahora se preguntaba si sería una buena idea buscar a la menor de los Redfield después de años sin tener contacto.

¿Claire Redfield lo amaría todavía?

 _Más adelante subiré el resto de los capítulos. Mientras tanto, les deseo un gran día. Espero leerlos pronto._


	2. La búsqueda

**Capítulo 2: La búsqueda.**

Leon despertó con una resaca como hace mucho no lo hacía. Todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le estaba matando. Se levantó de la cama en la que anoche había disfrutado la compañía de una mujer de la que apenas recordaba su nombre. Ella ya no estaba, probablemente se habría ido temprano a juzgar porque no estaba ninguna de sus pertenencias en la habitación del agente.

Para curar una resaca, no había nada mejor que una bebida hidratante y tal vez un par de cervezas más, así que el rubio se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la cura para su malestar. Afortunadamente el refrigerador tenía lo que el agente necesitaba para mejorar. Sacó una cerveza y se dispuso a ordenar algo para desayunar, pues no le apetecía mucho preparar algo con semejante dolor de cabeza. Cuando tomó el teléfono de la mesa de centro de su sala, se percató de que había una nota, seguramente de la mujer con la que se había revolcado apenas hace unas horas.

 _"Anoche fue maravilloso… me gustaría volver a verte. Llámame."_ Decía la nota junto a un número de teléfono. Leon esbozó media sonrisa al recordar que su don con las mujeres nunca se había perdido y que les había demostrado a los imbéciles de sus amigos que él seguía siendo tan encantador como siempre. Después ordenó algo de comida china para desayunar y se sentó a mirar la televisión. Entonces apareció un comercial de Terra Save, donde pretendían desmentir un gran chisme que se había generado alrededor de la organización por parte de su ex jefe acusado de ser partícipe de un atentado terrorista en las Bahamas; pero eso no era lo importante, sino el recuerdo de su hermosa pelirroja.

¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Seguiría soltera? ¿Le amaría todavía? ¿Sería la misma persona que conoció hace años? Todas esas preguntas aparecían en la mente de Leon y surgían muchas más. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con la menor de los Redfield cuanto antes, y nadie mejor que Sherry para ayudarle. Tomó su celular y llamó a su rubia favorita esperando que no metiera demasiado las narices.

—Hola Sherry— saludó Leon

—¡Leon!— contestó la entusiasta Sherry — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutando tus vacaciones?—

—Sí, algo así…—

—Jake me ha dicho que anoche fueron a una discoteca, ¿se han pasado de copas?—

—Tranquila, pequeña. Tu novio bebió sólo un par de cervezas, no necesita ponerse ebrio, él siempre parece borracho. Por cierto… ni siquiera me ha pedido permiso para ser el novio de mi rubia favorita, ¿tengo que actuar como padre responsable o puedo confiar en ambos?

—Tranquilo, papá— respondió Sherry, acentuando la palabra "papá"— Ya soy una adulta, sé lo que hago. A todo esto, ¿a qué debo tu llamada? ¿Es que acaso no puedes vivir sin la oficina?—

—No es eso. En realidad necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Aún estás en contacto con Claire?

—Ah, ya veo a dónde va todo esto— responde Sherry con picardía —Acabo de mandarte su número, espero tener noticias de ustedes dos pronto. Me haría muy feliz que mis padres prestados por fin estuviesen juntos de verdad. Aunque supongo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho, no es un buen momento para buscarla…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya lo sabrás, ¡hasta pronto, Leon!— Sherry colgó el teléfono dejando con una incertidumbre de muerte al agente.

Miró la bandeja de mensajes de su teléfono y encontró el número de Claire, pero lo que Sherry le había dicho, no lo había dejado para nada tranquilo. Para quitarse de dudas, era mejor que su chica le aclarara todo. Se armó de valor para llamar al teléfono de la pelirroja e invitarla a salir. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero ninguna de ellas contestó. Tal vez estaría ocupada con su trabajo o en una misión de rescate. Así que Leon decidió esperar el resto de la tarde para volver a llamar y mientras tanto se dedicaría a su resaca.

…

Eran las 8:00 p.m. y Leon estaba en la lavandería, tenía mucha ropa sucia que lavar. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su chaqueta, estaba recibiendo una llamada de Claire. Después de todas sus súplicas, al fin el amor de su vida se había acordado de devolverle la llamada al agente.

— ¿Leon?— dijo Claire en forma de saludo.

—Hola Claire.

— ¡Hey! ¡No sabía que este era tu número! Me da mucho gusto oírte, ¿cómo has estado? — Claire era la misma mujer entusiasta y amable de siempre, el agente sonrió ante el saludo de la menor de los Redfield.

—He estado bien, un poco saturado de trabajo, pero justo ahora estoy de vacaciones, ¿cómo has estado tú?

—He estado mejor. El trabajo, asuntos familiares y asuntos personales me absorben casi todo el día.

—Es una pena, quería invitarte un café. Hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos y me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día, ¿qué dices?—

—Llamas en buen momento, tengo asuntos de trabajo en Washington y mi vuelo llega pasado mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿pasas por mí?—

—Seguro. Nos vemos entonces.

—Hasta entonces.

 _¡Sí!_ Leon estaba emocionado por su próxima cita. Estaba decidido a recuperar a su Claire a como diera lugar. Se dio prisa a terminar sus deberes y fue volando a su departamento a preparar la recámara de huéspedes que estaba muy desordenada. Nadie había pisado aquella habitación desde que su colega, el mandilón de Billy, se fue a vivir con él por un tiempo cuando había peleado con Becca y ella le había echado del apartamento sin tocarse el corazón. Recuerda a un Billy sentimental, uno que no salía de cama en todo el día si no era para ir al baño o buscar algo de comer en la cocina; a Leon le parecía más como una adolescente viendo películas románticas para "sentirse mejor" después de que le rompieran el corazón. Justo entonces, el agente se preguntaba, ¿realmente Billy será hombre? El rubio soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo, pero su rostro cambió enseguida de expresión al revisar debajo de la cama, ¿un pedazo de pizza? ¿Es en serio? Ok… Scott entendía que su colega no fuera el hombre más limpio del mundo, pero eso era un asco. Más tarde encontró una caja de pañuelos de papel y junto a ellos un tarro de vaselina. Qué perturbador…

Leon ni siquiera quiso tocar eso con sus manos, así que con la escoba jaló los productos y con unos guantes de látex que tenía guardados, los puso en una bolsa de basura junto con otros objetos que había dejado el inmaduro Coen. Las sábanas olían a pies y tenían unas dudosas manchas de color café. Tal vez podrían ser de comida, pero el agente no se atrevió ni siquiera a llevarlas a la lavandería. Daban vergüenza. Así que las tiró a la basura junto con todos los objetos curiosos y desagradables que encontró en la habitación de huéspedes. Limpió todo a consciencia. No le faltó ni un solo rincón pues, quería impresionar a Claire con un departamento que se viera maduro, como el de un hombre y no como el de un muchacho universitario. Puso sábanas nuevas, un edredón recién lavado y almohadas limpias para su pelirroja. Había toallas limpias en el baño, jabón, shampoo y papel. A las 11:00 p.m. Leon había terminado su sesión de limpieza y estaba totalmente agotado, así que se fue a recostar sin más preámbulos anhelando que amaneciera pronto para volver a ver al amor de su vida.

…

11:30 a.m.

Leon abrió los ojos con pesadez, pues aún se sentía cansado. El trabajo lo mantenía distraído en todo momento y no había tenido tiempo ni de darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un joven y no resistía lo mismo que antes, aunque estaba en mejor forma, él sabía que la resaca de antier, probablemente le seguiría molestando hasta mañana. Nada de eso importaba, pues la verdad estaba emocionado por ver a su Claire. Aunque no estaba seguro de que Chris aprobara que se vieran, después de todo seguía siendo un hermano sobreprotector y celoso.

Se levantó para desayunar algo sustancioso, el hambre que tenía era inmensa. Prendió la televisión y puso el canal de noticias para enterarse un poco de lo que sucedía en el mundo. El resto de la mañana pasó de prisa, y la tarde pasaba ligeramente más lenta. Las ansias comían a Leon, quien no recordaba haberse puesto así por una mujer desde su primera cita. Si bien era cierto que estuvo enamorado de Ada, ¿cómo es que nunca se sintió de esta forma? Tal vez su interior sabía que Claire era a quien amaba en realidad, lo absurdo fue haberse dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo.

La hora había llegado, Leon se echó un vistazo en el espejo antes de salir al aeropuerto. Su cabello se veía bien y empezaba a dudar que su barba le favoreciera cuando la Redfield lo viera. Tomó las llaves de su Lamborghini y manejó hasta el aeropuerto de Washington a esperar la llegada de su cita. Entró a la sala de espera y miraba el reloj cada 20 segundos. A pesar de que no faltaba mucho para la llegada del vuelo de Claire, al agente le parecía eterno el tiempo. De pronto escuchó el anuncio de que el vuelo 721 acababa de llegar. Leon se puso de pie en cuanto vio que la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió. Pasaron varias personas y ninguna de ellas era la pelirroja, el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso en ese momento. Dos minutos después apareció el amor de su vida con una maleta gigante y una sonrisa deslumbrante. No había cambiado nada. Por su parte, Claire se quedó atónita cuando vio a Leon. No podía negar que se veía fenomenal y que la barba le sentaba de maravilla. Algo renació en su pecho, un sentimiento como de adolescente cuando veía al chico más guapo de la escuela. La mirada de ambos chocó y como el roce de dos piedras, la chispa se encendió de nuevo.

¿Podrá existir más que una amistad entre ellos después de lo que Claire tenía que contarle?


	3. De visita

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CAPCOM._

 _Antes de mostrarles la historia, responderé a sus reviews._

 **Julie909: I love your story, your two chapter its good. I love Léon and Claire, especially the romantic story about getting married. I hope he will have several more chapter to read.**

 _Thanks for the wonderful words! It's great that you took the time to read and write a review for this story. I hope to surprise you later and maybe, keep getting more reviews of you._

 **Soraya-Mendez: Querida bueno yo no soy quien de criticar la narrativa de los demas ya que cuando empeze por aqui ni ,y aun se una buena historia. En mi tiempò aqui te ire que , tu historia es buena y no te miento aunque la falla es que creo es un poquito te ofendas ya que tu fic esta genial pero perece una novela que la cortan por la luz. xD lo siento pero me refiero a lo corto que es, del resto es muy bueno la narrativa y como empezando los personajes no estan pintado en la pared.**

 **Aqui otra vez. Wiiiii manita lo haz actualizado pense que no lo harias ya que hay usuarios que no cumplen con su fin , manita si este comentario tiene errores es porque te lo escribo por una tablet que no esta muy buena su teclado.Y bueno como te dije en mi antiguo comentario , coño tu historia esta naciendo bien y hasta luce , y no juego pero lo malo es que deverias darle un poco de participacion a claire es muy bueno soy fan de CLEON pero manita , yo estoy estudiando nuevamente y de lo que aprendo en la univeridad de las artes ...es que para cualquier historia , tiene que tener una antagonista osea a lo que me refiero es que puedes tambien explotar el momento que leon se dio cuenta que era un credulo por todo lo que le decia ada .Osea que a parte de Cleon tambien pongas Aeon , Clein o ponerle un ocs para claire .Eso seria un buen punto para que esas malas relaciones los conecte aun mas y tenga mas union y se comprendan uno al otro finalizando su relacion , en una relacion.**

 _¡Manita! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic. Sé que tiene algunos errores y sí, es muy corto, pero trabajo en ello. La verdad es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo, la universidad me ocupa la mayoría del tiempo, pero este apenas es el comienzo de una historia, que planeo, sea más larga. Espero sorprenderte más jaja Se vienen más sorpresas y claro que hay una antagonista o varios. Espero poder leer más reviews tuyos ¡Gracias!_

 _¡Ahora sí! Espero que disfruten de este CLEON, amigos lectores._

 **Capítulo 3: La visita.**

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tacto de la pelirroja, el abrazo que le dio, lo hizo sentir como un niño al que su madre le daba amor cuando lo dejaba frente a la puerta del colegio. El rubio respondió al abrazo, y besó por instinto la frente de Claire.

—Hey—saludó Leon—Veo que has crecido— bromeó.

—Gracias. Chris me lo dice cada vez que me ve. Por cierto, esa barba te sienta muy bien, te hace ver más atractivo, ¿cuántos años tiene, señor? ¿Debería hablar con mayores?—

—No inventes— dijo Leon, riendo. A la vez que mostraba su peculiar sonrisa blanca que desde siempre hacía enloquecer a Claire — Tengo tantos años como tú, mini Redfield—

—Te ves mucho más grande— y mucho más guapo, pensó Claire. Leon se veía más mayor que la última vez que le vio, pero parecía darle el "efecto" vino tinto: entre más viejo, más rico. Su barba le hacía ver varonil y endiabladamente sexi, las pequeñas arrugas a los extremos de sus ojos le daban ese aspecto de hombre experimentado y muy interesante. La vida de Leon no había sido muy sencilla desde Raccoon City, bueno, la vida de nadie. Pero él siempre había estado solo, sus padres eran los clásicos riquillos que viajaban cada semana y evitaban el contacto con sus hijos, pero para compensar su indiferencia envían regalos caros. Esa era la historia del pequeño Scott, el menor de los Kennedy. Claire observó al nuevo agente. La ropa que traía puesta, sin duda le favorecía. Sus músculos se marcaban con su camiseta gris de algodón; sus vaqueros azul marino resaltaban sus piernas bien trabajadas y hasta los glúteos de Dios que poseía. Las botas café le daban ese toque juvenil y moderno que a Claire siempre había enloquecido. No pudo evitar morderse el labio ante la imagen de ese Dios americano posado frente a ella con una loción que le hacía perder la cabeza ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué difícil es aguantarse las ganas!

— ¿Dónde te hospedarás?— preguntó Leon, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¿Tienes reservación?

— Terra Save me ha reservado una habitación en el Hilton, está como a 5 calles de aquí, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme hasta allá?

A Leon se le rompió el corazón cuando escuchó decir a Claire que ya tenía reservación, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el amor de su vida se quedara solo, menos aún, sabiendo que era miembro importante de Terra Save y del anterior atentado en su contra por parte de la loca Wesker. Se imaginó, enternecido, a su pelirroja en medio del peligro, como muchas otras veces lo había estado y él no se encontraba a su lado como aquella vez en 1998. Cada vez que tenía nuevas noticias de la Redfield, se llenaba de impotencia por no haber podido estar ahí para protegerla y cuando lo estuvo, en el atentado bioterrorista contra el Senador Davis en el aeropuerto, Angela Miller se cruzó en su camino apartando cualquier oportunidad con la activista. Leon había sido demasiado estúpido por mucho tiempo, pues siempre parecía tener prioridades con otras mujeres antes que con aquella que le robaba el sueño durante varias noches. Lo de Angela Miller fue tan breve como un suspiro, y es que después de las primeras 4 citas, todo iba bien. Después la "relación" se tornó tan monótona que ninguno de los dos quiso seguir. Así que estaba decidido a reparar sus errores del pasado y enamorar a Claire.

— De ninguna manera— intervino — Te quedarás conmigo. Una tarde no bastará para ponernos al corriente. Tengo una habitación disponible en casa, si no te molesta, obviamente—

— Seguro — respondió Claire.

 _¡Sí!_ Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, después de todo, era lo que querían.

Leon, como todo un caballero y en su esfuerzo por impresionar a la hermosa mujer, se ofreció a llevar el equipaje de Claire hasta su auto a pesar de que ella insistiera en llevarlo sola. Era voluntariosa y bastante fuerte para ser de complexión delgada. Pero, la verdad, es que el agente quería ganarse un pedacito de cielo de su Diosa, y ella estaba más que encantada con la caballerosidad de su amigo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso les inquietaba un poco, porque no sabían en qué momento podrían confesarlos.

Leon condujo hasta una cafetería que frecuentaba en fines de semana. Amaba los olores y sabores que ahí habitaban, pues era un fanático del café y el chocolate. La gente era amable y la comida estupenda, esperaba con todo su corazón que a Claire le gustara. Por otro lado, a ella le gustaban los lugares tranquilos, donde podía sentarse a conversar sin que nadie le interrumpiera y el lugar al que Leon la había llevado, parecía encajar en lo que le gustaba. Bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la cafetería y Leon abrió la puerta de esta para Claire. Una jovencita les ofreció una mesa y el menú para que ordenaran, ella se retiró a la cocina por unos pedidos para las mesas que estaban ya ocupadas por clientes.

— ¿Qué pedirás? — dijo Claire, observando el menú a detalle.

— Frecuento este lugar, así que te recomiendo el café veracruzano y croissants rellenos de chocolate amargo — respondió Leon.

— Excelente, pediré lo mismo —

Una mujer rubia, de piernas provocativas y de caderas anchas, se acercó a la mesa de Leon con toda la intención de echarle a perder su cita con la menor de los Redfield; estaba molesta, porque después de haberse acostado un par de veces con el agente, creyó que ya era más especial en la vida del rubio de ojos azules, así que planeó arrojarle la bomba de manera sutil para arruinar lo que sea que tuviera con la pelirroja.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella, ¿qué te puedo servir, Leon? —

— Lo mismo de siempre — respondió Leon, sonrojado. Carajo… había olvidado por completo que Bella, su "revolcón", seguía trabajando en aquella cafetería. No había recordado ni siquiera que hoy no tenía medio turno, así que probablemente esté molesta por la forma en la que le miraba cuando intentaba tomar la orden de la pareja de amigos.

— Pues si vas a querer lo mismo de siempre, no veo por qué no hemos ido aún a tu departamento, guapo— Bella le guiñó el ojo a Leon y soltó una carcajada que pareció molestar a la pelirroja, pues ella había entendido a la perfección lo que la zorra quiso decir. Intentó disimular sus celos porque no tenía derechos sobre Leon y menos aún después de que ella le platicara su aventura fallida con su compañero de oficina. Seguramente hasta a Chris le daría un infarto al enterarse de las aventurillas de su hermana y la encerraría de por vida en una torre de papel burbuja, pues jamás permitiría que a su pequeña hermana le hicieran daño.

— Tienes razón — respondió Leon, arqueando la ceja — Lo de "siempre" aburre, mejor tráeme un par de cafés americanos y pastel de coco, por favor—

— Claro… — Bella se puso roja de la vergüenza porque el agente había dado justo en el clavo sin ser un patán. Se retiró a regañadientes para atender la orden de la pareja de amigos. Hacía un par de meses que el rubio no ponía un pie en la cafetería, y a ella le disgustaba que el día que decidió regresar, fuera con una muy hermosa mujer; porque debía admitirlo, la pelirroja era bastante atractiva y le daba envidia que estuviera con Leon como ella nunca lo había estado jamás. Por otro lado, Leon podía oler la incomodidad de su preciosa Redfield y supo que debía abandonar el sitio de inmediato.

— Y… — interrumpió Claire — Cuéntame de tu vida.

— Pues mucho trabajo. Supongo que tu hermano te ha platicado acerca de nuestras "bio-aventuras". Hunnigan me mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo y francamente no sé si incluir todas las veces que he estado a punto de morir en esas misiones suicidas en las que estoy.

— Chris me contó lo de Arias y sus referencias sobre ti son muy buenas. Creo que ya te está tomando aprecio.

— ¿Tu sobreprotector hermano? No. Supongo que solo aprecia mi ayuda, porque dudo mucho que Mister músculo sienta aprecio por un hombre que está cerca de su hermana —

— No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Chris es un gran sujeto, por fuera parece un rudo rompe huesos, pero por dentro es más sensible que yo. La semana pasada me hizo un berrinche terrible, todo porque no le preparé su desayuno favorito. No se lo digas a nadie. Se toma demasiado en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

— Debe ser complicado convertirte en el responsable de tu hermano menor.

— Barry también ayudó, pero Chris ha sido un buen hermano. Quién sabe qué hubiera sido de mí sin todo lo que ha hecho.

— Supongo que debo agradecerle la desaparición de Raccoon City. Sin él, no te hubiera conocido nunca — respondió Leon, coqueteando. Claire se ruborizó y se limitó a responder con un "Tal vez". Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al instante. No podían contener la felicidad que sentían y Leon, para disimular, cambió de tema.

— ¿Y a qué has venido a Washington?—

Y cayó un gran balde de agua fría sobre la activista. No pensaba decirle al agente tan pronto el propósito de su viaje a la capital del país. Temía decírselo porque tal vez todo se echara a perder. Ella estaba de vacaciones, quería intentar iniciar algo con Leon antes de tomar una importante decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo. Terra Save había sido compasivo con Claire y le había concedido un tiempo para meditar a fondo su decisión. Era un importante paso en su vida porque amaba su trabajo sobre muchas cosas. Le había costado varios años llegar hasta donde estaba y ahora estaba en un punto crítico de su carrera, pues debía decidir si quería quedarse como "simple" activista en la sede de Nueva York, o como directora de la sede en Inglaterra, lo que parecía una idea tentadora, pero tampoco se perdonaría no haber intentado iniciar una relación con el agente de la D.S.O. Una mujer tan apasionada y hermosa como Claire, debía arriesgarlo todo por obtener lo que quería; además, no había dejado de pensar en el rubio ni un solo día a pesar de los anteriores rechazos y favoritismo por Ada Wong. Aunque Claire era una mujer segura de sí misma, la espía era una espina que estaba clavada muy profundamente en su ser, porque la pelirroja no había podido olvidar nunca a Leon a pesar de Piers, de Neil, de James y de todo lo que había pasado. Además, sabía que al cargar con el amor que sentía por Leon, también debía cargar con la sombra de Ada Wong, porque no sabía qué tanto había quedado enterrada en el pasado del agente, y sin saberlo, tendría que actuar despacio con el agente para no ser lastimada como las últimas veces.

—Asuntos de trabajo, trámites y problemas con la sede de Washington. Estaré aquí un tiempo considerable, pero me alegra saber que aún vives aquí y que me hayas hospedado en tu casa. Lo agradezco mucho. Es un magnífico detalle. — respondió Claire, acariciándole la mano a Leon.

—Es difícil mudarse cuando tienes una jefa tan exigente como Hunnigan. El trabajo aquí sobra y aunque estoy de vacaciones, estoy seguro de que al regresar, tendré un montón de trabajo reservado por la encantadora Ingrid: papeleo, archivos, reportes y tal vez, una de esas misiones suicidas a las que estamos tan acostumbrados. Al menos me harás compañía un tiempo — dijo Leon, correspondiendo emocionado al roce de la menor de los Redfield.

—Espero que estés listo para tener a una Redfield como huésped— Claire arqueó la ceja.

—Más que eso — Leon guiñó el ojo derecho.

Claire estaba disfrutando de la compañía del agente y viceversa. El rubio coqueteaba ocasionalmente con la activista y le daba la impresión de que ella le correspondía, pero lo que quería era mantener la cabeza fría para analizar las cosas a detalle y no hacerse simples figuraciones. Leon le platicó sobre su vida amorosa, y un poco descaradamente, sobre el lado sexual. No le contaba casi a nadie sobre sus aventuras de una sola noche con mujeres tan fáciles, pero tan hermosas como casi no había; ambos se tenían mucha confianza y sabían que nada de lo que se dijeran, sería revelado ante nadie. Platicó incluso sobre su pasado con Ada Wong y cómo esta se había marchado para, según ella, no volver más. Claire se fijó en lo calmado que estaba el agente cuando le contó aquella historia tan amarga, lo que le hizo emocionarse por dentro cuando el agente le había explicado a detalle sobre el final de su relación con la espía e imaginó que tal vez había una entrada disponible para conseguir algo con el rubio. La menor de los Redfield platicó también sobre sus romances y aventuras.

Piers y ella habían intentado algo más allá de la fuerte amistad que les unía, pues el guapo soldado de la B.S.A.A no pasaba inadvertido para Claire y para Piers, la pelirroja siempre había sido objeto de sus deseos más allá de lo carnal. No hubo nada más allá de mensajes breves y besos apasionados a escondidas de Chris, quien, si se hubiese enterado, hubiera asesinado a su subordinado. Ambos se querían mucho, pero al partir a Edonia, Piers no volvió jamás, lo que destrozó a la pequeña familia Redfield.

Lo de Neil fue más pasional. Nada más allá de la atracción física, sexo y el gusto compulsivo de Claire por el sexi trasero del miembro de Terra Save.

James fue algo más serio. Su compañero de oficina era un tipo agradable y bastante inteligente, que aunque no tenía el cuerpo de Dios como Leon, era un tipo que sabía ganarse el corazón de cualquiera. Ambos salían de vez en cuando a comer o a las carreras de motocicletas porque Claire y él compartían el mismo gusto por el vehículo. Pero la pelirroja no se sentía cómoda después de que James le presentara a sus desabridos padres. Odiaba que preguntaran cada vez que se veían que cuándo se casarían, lo que definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Claire a menos que fuese con Leon Scott Kennedy.

Toda la tarde fue de pláticas y bromas. Ambos la pasaron tan bien que, al caer la noche, ninguno se percató. Leon pagó la cuenta y se marcharon a su departamento mientras escuchaban la banda favorita del agente: Muse. Sonaba su canción favorita, Uprising, y no pudo evitar subirle el volumen a las bocinas del auto y emocionarse por el fantástico sonido de las guitarras. Más que la canción, a Claire le pareció una novedosa maravilla ver al agente vibrar al ritmo de la música, es una de las muchas facetas de Leon que casi nadie conocía y se sentía honrada de que él le mostrara poco a poco el resto de su enigmática personalidad. Cuando llegaron al departamento, león bajó el equipaje de su huésped y subieron hasta el piso del agente.

— Valla… — dijo Claire, impresionada. — Es más bonito de lo que imaginé —

— Gracias — dijo Leon, cerrando la puerta.

— Es muy acogedor y parece que tienes buen gusto de decoración. Me encanta.

— Espero que tu habitación te agrade.

— ¿Habitación? Leon, no… No hacía falta.

— Cómo crees que no. Vamos, acompáñame a ver tu dormitorio.

Leon cargó el equipaje de Claire hasta la habitación de huéspedes y la pelirroja se entusiasmó al ver lo que su amigo le había preparado. Todo estaba limpio y perfecto, lo que le daba una idea para más tarde. El agente observó a Claire mirando su alrededor. Al verla así, frente a la cama matrimonial de la habitación de huéspedes, le hizo imaginarse el escenario perfecto para robarle un beso, uno muy apasionado que había estado guardando por años para ese momento y quizá, si ella quisiera, hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más y se quedaran durmiendo juntos en espera de otro día más a su lado. El cuerpo de Claire era tentación y pecado de solo mirarlo, atraía a cualquier hombre que tuviera buenos gustos. Ella era perfecta y Leon no se atrevía a decirle lo deseoso que estaba por pasar la noche con ella. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo y le deseó a Claire buenas noches antes de irse a su recámara a pensar lo idiota que había sido por no lanzarse para cumplir sus deseos.

Leon se desvistió en su habitación y pensando en el día tan genial que tuvo, se quedó dormido. Claire se cepilló los dientes y se puso una provocativa pieza de lencería que sin duda le sacaría un suspiro al agente, pues sacaba partido a los tonificados y voluminosos atributos de la activista. Era una tanga de encaje, la compró en _Victoria's Secret_ junto con otras prendas antes de viajar a Washington. Se puso un bralette casi transparente que dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus senos. Esperó a que el agente despertase para llevar a cabo su plan, pero con el paso de las horas se dio por vencida y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después dormir.

Caminó hacia la cocina. Tomó un vaso de vidrio que estaba en una de las encimeras de la cocina y se sirvió agua. Dio media vuelta para salir mientras bebía un poco del agua, cuando de pronto, vio acercarse al agente que al parecer no usaba pijama.

— ¡Leon! — gritó Claire. Leon todavía estaba somnoliento, pero después del grito que pegó la pelirroja despertó de prisa.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — respondió Leon.

Leon se quedó boquiabierto cuando contempló el maravilloso y escultural cuerpo de la pelirroja. Observó a detalle cada parte de su figura. Las piernas de Claire eran blancas y bien torneadas, sus caderas anchas le hacían darse una idea del grandioso trasero que poseía la activista, su abdomen plano se veía perfecto, y los labios de la bella mujer estaban rojos, dispuestos a besar. Era obvio que Leon había tomado por sorpresa a la menor de los Redfield, tanto que ésta soltó el vaso de vidrio en el que llevaba el agua, pues tampoco ella podía creer lo que veía.

Leon dormía solo con su ropa interior, lo que le permitió deleitarse con el bien trabajado cuerpo del agente. Los músculos de las piernas de Leon estaban bien marcados, su abdomen parecía de acero al igual que sus pectorales. Sus brazos habían hecho un gran trabajo con las pesas, pues hasta las venas que recorrían su cuerpo, sobresalían de su piel, y por último, se fijó en un detalle que no pudo pasar desapercibido. El miembro viril de Leon estaba rígido bajo su ropa interior, se veía grande y muy apetecible para el momento. Leon era tal y como ella lo imaginó en sus más perversos sueños. Por alguna estúpida razón, ambos se apenaron y Claire se agachó para intentar limpiar el desastre que había dejado, mostrando otro ángulo de su cuerpo que a Leon le había dejado sin aliento. Él se ruborizó de inmediato y para no parecer un idiota, quiso solucionar el asunto.

— Lo siento mucho. — Leon se tapó los ojos — No sabía que estabas aquí.

— Es mi culpa. — dijo Claire, apenada — Debí haberme puesto ropa.

— Gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida y deseosa.

Leon sabía que era un buen momento para aprovecharse de la situación y lentamente se acercó a la dispuesta y atónita Claire. Ella lo veía perfecto, estaba guapísimo y su plan no había sido un fracaso después de todo. Ambos se acercaron para darle paso a lo que tanto esperaron por años, cuando de pronto…

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Más adelante subiré el resto de los capítulos. Mientras tanto, les deseo un gran día. Espero leerlos muy pronto._


	4. Reunión

_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CAPCOM._

 _¡Hey! Lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin he podido actualizar la historia. Me ha tomado algo de tiempo escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen._

 _Antes de comenzar, responderé los reviews._

 _Julie909 chapter 3 . Sep 27_

 _Like all wait, I adore. Even better, I rage not to have the sequel. What is happening? I want the rest ... I can not wait to have the other chapter to read it._

 ** _Thank you very much for writing me. I love receiving your reviews. I'm sorry I was slow to update, but here's the fourth part of the story. I will continue to update later. I estimate that the story will have about twenty-eight chapters._** ** _I hope you like it._**

 _SorayaMendez chapter 3 . Sep 28_

 _Hola querida que tal , bueno manita aquí otra vez yo ._

 _Querida wow ...este capítulo esta genial y gracias por aumentar un poquito mas tu historia, me gusta. Voy a empezar por lo primero cuando se encontraron leon y claire estuvo en si bien y esos pensamientos uno al otro caramba amiga te pasas jiji y del resto me hizo reír y emocionante ya que esta el hecho de la amante celosa que no esta en la altura de claire y la escena final hay caramba te pasa los dos en paños menores y punto de hacer algo...?hay y lo cortas hay tu si eres mala xD buen echo._

 _Ps...querida así estamos casi todos por aquí en esta comunidad de Fanfiction la gran mayoría soy estudiantes universitarios ,entre ellos estoy yo incluso. Bueno manita te dejo hasta la próxima actualización , espero que sea igual de bueno como este , hasta entonces querida_

 ** _¡Hola! Jajaja lamento mucho cortar la inspiración al final del Fic, pero creo que era necesario para darle algo de emoción a la historia. He trabajado más en este capítulo y, por lo tanto, es más largo. Espero que te guste esta parte y también espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews._**

Capítulo 4: Reunión.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Quédate quieto, Leon! — exclamó Claire desesperada.

— ¡No! ¡Duele mucho! — gritó Leon.

Claire intentaba quitarle el trozo de vidrio roto de la planta del pie a Leon, pero este parecía una niñita asustada. No podía contener el dolor a pesar de ser un experimentado agente de la D.S.O. No cabe duda de que las apariencias engañan. Leon daba la impresión de un tipo rudo que no le teme a nada; de ser la clase de hombre que mata los insectos porque su esposa se paraliza de miedo; de esos que salen a la calle y la gente los respeta por el porte y la personalidad que posee, pero por dentro, el agente era tan sensible como Chris.

Aquella escena, le hizo recordar una vez, cuando Claire tenía siete años y Chris, doce. Era una fiesta a la que habían invitado a la pequeña Redfield y su guardaespaldas-hermano, la había acompañado. La pequeña jugaba en los columpios, mientras Chris se sentía todo un profesional y vigilaba el perímetro desde la rama de un árbol, donde podía ver con claridad todo a su alrededor. Entonces, un niño, dos años mayor que la pelirroja, le empujó del columpio, tirándola al suelo y haciendo que se raspara las rodillas y lastimase sus manos. Ralph había decidido que quería el columpio en el que Claire se divertía, así que se le hizo sencillo arrojarla al suelo y obtener por la fuerza lo que deseaba. Chris se percató de la horrible situación y, de un salto, bajó del árbol, furioso a defender a su hermanita, a quien había jurado proteger pasara lo que pasara. Caminó hacia Ralph y lo empujó, incitando una pelea.

— ¡Oye, bastardo! — exclamó Ralph, indignado por el empujón que Chris acababa de darle.

— Tú eres el bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a tirar a mi hermana del columpio? Ella estaba jugando sin molestar a nadie. — respondió Chris, casi gritando.

— Porque soy un hombre y puedo hacerlo, ¿cuál es tu problema? No me digas que vas a golpearme en frente de tanta gente —

— Ganas no me hacen falta, imbécil. Sólo haré que le pidas una disculpa a mi hermana antes de que la paciencia se me agote y te rompa la cara frente a tu madre. —

— ¿Y si no lo hago, qué? — retó Ralph.

— Sí que lo harás. — respondió Chris, respirando profundo para apaciguar la furia que estaba por salir.

— ¿Ah, sí? —

Chris no resistió la impotencia y se lanzó sobre Ralph para golpearle la cara hasta desahogar su coraje, pero pronto, el séquito de matones del niño cobarde, tomaron a Chris por los hombros y lo arrojaron con fuerza al suelo, lastimándole la espalda. Entonces, Claire actuó de la manera más valiente y madura que nadie había visto jamás.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Claire. Enseguida, el silencio se hizo presente y todos observaron boquiabiertos a la indefensa Redfield. — Les ordeno que paren.

— ¡No la escuchen! ¡Es una niña! — exclamó Ralph, intentando frenar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, aún adolorido por los golpes que Chris le había propiciado segundos atrás. — ¡A ella! —

— Pero no podemos hacer eso, Ralph. En casa, nuestros padres nos prohíben golpear a las niñas. — dijo un miembro de su pandilla.

— ¡Entonces sigan dándole su bien merecida paliza al idiota ese! — ordenó Ralph, eufórico.

— ¡No! — interrumpió Claire. — ¡Dejen en paz a Chris! —

— ¿O qué?— respondió el niño.

Claire tomó el valor que le sobraba y pateó fuertemente la ingle del niño malcriado, poniéndolo de rodillas. A continuación colocó el brazo de Ralph sobre su misma espalda, lastimándole aún más. El niño estaba quedando en ridículo frente a su pandilla y Claire como una heroína ante los ojos de su, aún derribado, hermano mayor.

— ¡Suelten a mi hermano! — gritó Claire, presionando cada vez más el brazo de Ralph. Todos miraban atónitos a su líder, siendo masacrado por una niñita y a punto de romper a llorar.

— ¿Qué, no oyen? ¡Suéltenlo! — gritó el niño, desesperado. La pandilla de matones se fueron a los juegos y Claire arrojó al líder al suelo con mucha fuerza. La madre de éste, se percató de la paliza que la pelirroja le había dado a su hijo y furiosa se acercó a ella para intentar reprenderla.

— Ya sé, señora. — anticipó la pequeña mientras levantaba a Chris del suelo; lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la fiesta.

Caminaron en silencio de la mano, hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí, ambos se metieron a la habitación que compartían, donde Chris observó a su pequeña hermana, herida de manos y rodillas. Corrió al baño por alcohol, algodón y banditas para curar y desinfectar los raspones de Claire. Al terminar, todavía en silencio, ordenó las cosas en su lugar y retiró, con pesar y mucho dolor, un par de astillas que se habían clavado en su mano. Después volvió a la habitación y se puso de rodillas frente a la pelirroja, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama que los abuelos le habían prestado. Claire miraba en silencio a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Chris.

— Sí, gracias por preocuparte. — respondió Claire.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —

— Claro. —

— ¿Me darías uno de esos besos mágicos tuyos en la mano? Es que tenía astillas enterradas, y aún me duele mucho. Sé que eres la única que puede ayudarme. —

Y no era mentira. Desde la muerte de los padres de los pequeños Redfield, Chris siempre se sentía a salvo con su hermana, y la veía como un tesoro al que cuidaría como un perro guardián. Ella siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Claire tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y con mucho cariño, le dio muchos besos para que él se sintiera mejor. Al final, Chris se sentó junto a la pelirroja y agachó la cabeza.

— Chris — dijo Claire — ¿cómo es posible que resistieras la paliza de esos rufianes y no aguantaras el pequeño dolor de las astillas? —

— Porque para protegerte, debo de ser muy fuerte. Cuando hago este tipo de cosas, no importa lo que me suceda con tal de que estés a salvo y feliz. Hoy fui un fracaso como hermano mayor, lo siento. Pero fuiste muy valiente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres una chica fuerte y ruda, Claire. —

— Gracias por cuidar de mí, Chris. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Te amo.

— También amo, pequeña. —

Chris abrazó a su inocente hermana y Claire pudo sentir el amor fraternal tan fuerte y puro que los unía a ambos. Desde entonces, supo que los dos estarían ahí siempre para cuidarse mutuamente, sin importar nada.

Claire sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermano y nuevamente intentó quitarle el vidrio roto a Leon. Tras varios intentos, la pelirroja había conseguido retirar el vidrio. Coció el pie de Leon, mientras él seguía quejándose en el sillón.

— ¡Cálmate, Leon! — gritó la activista.

— Esa cosa pudo haberme partido el pie a la mitad, ahora ni siquiera podré caminar. —

— Leon, fue una herida sencilla. En una semana estarás como nuevo, quizá en menos. Debes usar muletas. —

— ¿Ahora eres doctora? —

— Sé lo suficiente como para curar tu herida, y darme cuenta que no es nada grave. Cálmate, limpiaré este desastre y te llevaré a tu habitación.

Claire limpió los vidrios rotos del suelo y el agua. Leon agradeció a los dioses por poner aquella imagen erótica de Claire semidesnuda, limpiando el desorden. La vista desde el sofá era la mejor, pues podía ver los mejores ángulos del cuerpo de la activista; de pronto, el agente sintió cómo su ropa interior le apretaba cada vez más, segundo a segundo. La pelirroja caminó hasta el rubio para ayudarle a llegar hasta su habitación. _No de nuevo…_ Leon se sentía un idiota con sus reacciones corporales ante la menor de los Redfield, y ella, percatándose de la sensual situación, dijo:

— Si no relajas esa cosa, de camino a tu habitación podrías sacarme un ojo. — _¡Rayos!_ Sonó como una verdadera zorra, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para relajar el ambiente. Leon se ruborizó ante las palabras de la pelirroja y soltó una carcajada para liberar tensión.

Claire apoyó el brazo de Leon sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo y el agente cooperó hasta que, por fin, pudo tumbarse en la cama y acurrucarse para dormir. Pero Claire se recostó a su lado y, mirando hacia el techo, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué crees que estaríamos haciendo ahora si Umbrella no hubiera existido? —

— Nunca lo había pensado… Probablemente estaría llegando a casa después de haber arrestado a varios delincuentes y mi esposa me reclamaría por qué diablos llegué tan tarde, que mañana tenía junta de padres de familia y el pequeño quería que fuera en lugar de su madre, que se le acabó el dinero para la comida y necesita que le deje 100 dólares más, que el baño estaba tapado y que había una gotera en el techo. — dijo Leon, riendo ante el pensamiento. — ¿y tú? —

— Estaría acostada en mi cama, muy cansada de haber atendido a Robert, Desmond y a la pequeña Emily. Platicaría, de la mano, con mi marido sobre la reunión del fin de semana en casa de Chris y su maravillosa esposa e hijos. Nos abrazaríamos y tal vez, si nos queda un poco de energía, haríamos el amor un par de veces antes de ir a dormir. Quizá en medio de la noche, la pequeña Emily correría hasta mi cama porque tuvo pesadillas y cree que hay un monstruo en el armario; dormiría en medio de mi esposo y de mí, y más tarde, Robert y Desmond se nos unirían. —

— Wow… — dijo Leon, sorprendido. — Sí que lo has pensado mucho. —

— Más de lo que imaginas. No me malinterpretes, agradezco mucho esta vida, pero a veces quisiera que fuese otra. Donde todos tengamos una vida plena y absolutamente feliz. —

— Creo que para mí, está bien. Agradezco que todo esto sucediera. Sé que este era mi destino y aparecieron todas esas grandiosas pesonas, como Sherry y tú. — dijo Leon. Claire sonrió, se giró y tocó el hombro del agente.

— Eres un hombre maravilloso, Leon. Te quiero. — de inmediato, Claire cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la cama del rubio, quedándose dormida. Leon sintió que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad y susurró:

— Yo te amo.

10:00 a.m.

Departamento de Leon. Recámara.

Leon estaba empezando a despertar. Había dormido como un tronco toda la noche. El olor a huevos fritos y a jamón asado, le habían llamado a abrir los ojos. El aroma de la comida era fantástico. Claire ya no estaba a su lado, seguramente ella es la autora de esos olores. El rubio agente, recordó el incidente del vidrio y se lamentó por haberse visto tan estúpido ante la situación. Se sentó en su cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera.

Claire estaba en la cocina, esforzándose lo más que podía por preparar un desayuno decente para su herido agente. Preparó huevos fritos, doró jamón en la sartén, sirvió leche y café. Cortó un poco de la fruta que salió a comprar desde temprano y, finalmente, un par de tostadas con miel y mantequilla. Leon tenía una cocina muy completa y a la Redfield le fascinaba. Tomó una charola de servicio para colocar el desayuno y llevarlo a la recámara principal. Caminó hasta donde el agente y colocó la charola sobre las piernas de Leon, quien quedó asombrado. Había conocido algo más de Claire, ese don hogareño y culinario que jamás le había mostrado a él. Se preguntó, con pesar, cuántos hombres habían conocido ese lado de la hermosa pelirroja. Seguramente, después de Chris, había estado Piers, tal vez Neil o James, quizá otro del que no le había contado. Sintió rabia y celos, pero la culpa era absolutamente suya, por haber estado ciego tanto tiempo. Miró su desayuno, que lucía tan delicioso como la chef, quien aún llevaba puesta la lencería que, por la noche, le robó varios suspiros. Tomó los cubiertos y empezó a devorar el manjar que la pelirroja le había cocinado. Cerró los ojos para saborear el platillo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — dijo el agente — Esto es maravilloso. Claire, muchas gracias, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar así? —

— Es una divertida historia. Cuando los abuelos fallecieron, Chris era mi padre temporal hasta antes de que Barry llegara. Así que él no cocinaba nada bien, se le quemaba toda la comida. Finalmente, decidí arreglarlo y comencé a cocinar para mi hermano, quien, por cierto, estaba agradecido con mi sazón. Es tan celoso que cuando hay visitas, prefiere comprar comida antes de que alguien se "deleite" con mi comida. Supongo que guardarás el secreto. — dijo Claire.

— Juro solemnemente que nunca le contaré nuestro secreto al Capitán Redfield. —

— Confío en ti.

Ambos desayunaron con calma y Leon no podía dejar de alagar el don culinario de Claire, quien se ruborizaba cada vez que el agente le decía lo maravillosa que era. Estaban contentos, disfrutándose. De pronto, la Redfield recordó su teléfono celular. _¡Diablos!_ Corrió despavorida a buscarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, revisó el registro de llamadas perdidas y se dio cuenta de que tenía 350 llamadas perdidas, de las cuales, el 99% eran de Chris, y el resto eran de la oficina. Su hermano debe estar furioso. Quiso devolver las llamadas al castaño y esperó a que éste respondiera el teléfono. Los tonos de espera comenzaron; 1… 2… y…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, Claire Redfield?! ¿A caso sabes la angustia por la que he pasado? Estuve diez veces a punto de enviar a media B.S.A.A a buscarte, si no fuera por Jill, el mundo entero estaría buscándote desde las cuatro de la tarde de ayer. ¡Qué irresponsabilidad la tuya! Acordamos que me llamarías en cuando llegaras a Washington. No sé ni siquiera con quién estás, si estás bien, si ya comiste, si tu vuelo estuvo bien, si extrañas a tu guapo hermano mayor o si estás a salvo. Carajo, Claire. Llevo 19 horas buscándote. Estaba muy preocupado. Llamé a Sherry y me dijo que no te había visto. — dijo el Capitán, aún preocupado.

— Chris, cálmate. Estoy bien. No es necesario que te pongas así, soy una mujer adulta y sé lo que… —

— ¡No me salgas con estupideces, Claire! — interrumpió Chris. — Sabes que jamás dejarás de ser mi hermana menor. Cuidaré de ti, no importa qué. Me da igual si eres adulta o anciana, estaré cuidándote. —

— ¡Christopher Redfield! Cálmate, por favor. Llegué a las cuatro de la tarde de ayer, ya comí, dormí excelente, y claro que te extraño, idiota. Hace mes y medio que no te veo, y la casa no es la misma sin ti por ahí arreglando cosas o haciendo ejercicio. —

— Esa no es manera de hablarle a su hermano mayor, señorita. Yo también te extraño y espero volver pronto. Las chicas mandan saludos. —

— ¿Las chicas? —

— Bueno, Sheva y Jill. —

— ¿Y ya te decidiste a abrir el expediente Sheva Alomar? Hablamos de eso hace días, espero que por lo menos ya la invitaras a salir. —

— Eso no le incumbe, pequeña Redfield. —

— Claro que sí. De no ser por mí, serías un fracaso con las chicas. Deberías agradecerme más. —

— Te he comprado algo para navidad. Quizá esperemos visitas de nuestros amigos. ¿Harás la cena o prefieres que la compre? —

— No lo sé, señor celoso. Tú eres el que no quiere que cocine para nadie más que no seas tú, además todavía falta un poco de tiempo para navidad. —

— Lo sé, pero si no te compro tu regalo ahora, lo olvidaré después y me matarás. —

— Chris, espero que además de tus amigos, consigas llevar una novia a la cena de navidad. Promete que lo harás. —

— Ah… — suspiró Chris. — Está bien, te lo prometo. —

— Sé que no me fallarás. Ya es tiempo de que encuentres una pareja y pongas el ejemplo a tu consentida hermana menor. Tal vez yo también lleve a alguien a esa cena. —

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — exclamó Chris, sorprendido.

— Hasta luego, Capitán Redfield. Te quiero. — Claire terminó la llamada.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo rápido que había pasado su vida trabajando y esperando que el agente Kennedy se dignara a mirarle como miraba a Ada Wong. Ya no era tan joven como antes, las arrugas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro, y el tiempo de ser madre, como siempre soñó, estaba llegando a su fecha de vencimiento. A Leon no parecía importarle mucho formar una familia y vivir la vida de una mejor manera. Siempre había estado soltero y ni antes, ni después de Wong, había formalizado una relación y a la pelirroja, le emocionaba intentar ser la excepción en la vida del agente. Quería conocer a sus padres, que hablara con Chris para formalizar su relación, que le propusiera matrimonio y todas esas cosas cursis que había visto en las películas de Hollywood. Sabía bien que estaba adelantándose mucho a todo, debía esperar a que Leon se enamorara de ella y lo de anoche le había dado una esperanza, pues se notaba que no pasaba inadvertida para el rubio. Sonrió y caminó hasta la recámara de Leon, donde el agente intentaba ponerse de pie.

— Leon, no. Puedes lastimarte el pie. Déjame ayudarte. — dijo la pelirroja.

— Claire, me daré una ducha, ¿aún deseas ayudarme? —

— Sí, sólo aguarda un segundo. Cuando vuelva espero que estés desvestido para enviarte a la tina. La ducha puede ser peligrosa y no puedes apoyar el pie ahora.

Claire corrió hasta la cocina a buscar papel de cocina y plástico, mientras Leon obedecía las órdenes de la activista. En seguida, regresó con el rubio y envolvió su pie con el papel y el plástico para protegerlo del agua. Puso el brazo del agente sobre sus hombros y con el brazo derecho, lo rodeó por la cintura para llevarlo hasta la tina del baño. Ahí, lo sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro para que aguardara a que la tina se llenara de agua, después la pelirroja ayudó a Leon a ponerse de pie para que se quitara los bóxers y pudiera bañarse.

— Claire, creo que puedo hacer esto solo. No creo que quieras ver el espectáculo. —

— Está bien… avísame si necesitas algo.

La menor de los Redfield fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner, cuando su teléfono empezó a cenar. Contestó:

— Hola Sherry —

— ¡Claire! ¿por qué no me has llamado? Ya sé que estás en Washington y me indigna que no me avisaras. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, en realidad, todos. ¿Estás disponible esta tarde? —

— Pues… — _¡Rayos!_ Anhelaba tener más privacidad con Leon, además, ¿cómo le explicaría que se había quedado a dormir en el departamento del agente? Pero, por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de ver a la pequeña Birkin.

— Tomaré eso como un sí — interrumpió su casi hija — Te veré a las tres en el departamento de Leon, ¡te quiero! — colgó. Claire miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo para pensar en una excusa y además, poder arreglarse un poco para la reunión. Corrió al baño de su habitación y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo para, después, ayudar al agente a salir de la tina. Secó su cuerpo, cepilló sus dientes y se vistió rápidamente. Escogió unos fabulosos vaqueros negros hasta la cintura, un top de mangas largas color blanco, y unas ballerinas rojas. Se miró al espejo y sacó de su bolsa la máscara de pestañas y su lipstick rojo pasión mate que le hacía ver guapísima. Secó su cabello y el corte en capas, hizo que su melena media luciera fabulosa con unas ondas estilo sirena.

— ¡Claire! — gritó Leon desde el baño.

— ¿Has terminado ya? — respondió la pelirroja

— Sí, ¿podrías echarme una mano? —

Claire ayudó al desnudo y deseable Leon a salir de la tina y a llevarlo hasta su cama para que pudiera vestirse, advirtiéndole que Sherry había organizado una reunión en el departamento. La pelirroja corrió a la cocina a preparar aperitivos para los invitados, mientras Leon buscaba qué ponerse para no verse tan mal. El agente no dejaba de suspirar por Claire. Era tan hermosa, tan amable y perfecta, que no podía sacarla de su cabeza ni por un segundo. No creía demasiado en Dios, ni nada por el estilo, pero esta era una señal divina de que aún podría tener una oportunidad de empezar una historia de la mejor manera con el amor de su vida. Tenía que portarse como un caballero y pensar qué diablos iba a decirle a Chris cuando se enterara de que Claire y Leon tenían una relación más allá de la amistad y cómo actuaría cuando el hermano mayor de la pelirroja intentara asesinarlo.

El agente abrió su armario y sacó una camiseta de manga larga color negro, unos pantalones Levi's azul marino y su tenis Nike para estar más cómodo. Se puso su loción favorita y peinó su estilizado cabello. Se puso desodorante y cepilló sus dientes blancos. Al agente no le había sido tan difícil moverse de un lado a otro de su habitación, así que pensó que ya no haría que su amada cargara con su peso. Miró el reloj de su teléfono y estaban a punto de dar las tres de la tarde. Sherry llegaría en cualquier momento. Salió de su habitación y con cuidado, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual frente a la mesa de centro para apoyar su pie. Miró hacia la cocina, donde Claire preparaba aperitivos para las visitas.

— ¡Leon! — exclamó Claire — ¿A caso estás loco? Te dije que yo te ayudaría a caminar mientras conseguía unas muletas para ti, ¿no te has hecho daño? —

— No, cariño… — dijo Leon, con los ojos abiertos como platos después de haber escuchado lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja, mientras ella no cabía en su emoción. Leon le había llamado "cariño", tal como si fueran una pareja real.

— Está bien, cariño. — correspondió la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo al agente. —Lamento acabarme tus reservas de comida, te compensaré después, lo prometo. —

— Descuida, yo solo no iba a terminarme todo eso.

Claire tomó los platos llenos de aperitivos y las bebidas para ponerlos en la mesa. Todo estaba listo. La Redfield se veía hermosa y Leon, apuesto como siempre.

El agente no podía de mirar a su huésped y a su voluminosa retaguardia. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de la mirada de Leon sobre su cuerpo y, a propósito, tiró una servilleta para agacharse y deleitar al agente con su bien trabajado cuerpo. De inmediato, Leon se quedó sin aliento y su corazón latió con mucha fuerza. Entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta. Claire abrió y Sherry, con un par de bolsas con comida, se lanzó hacia la pelirroja y la abrazó.

— ¡Claire! — dijo Sherry — ¡Qué placer me da verte! Estás guapísima, ¿por qué no habías venido antes? ¡Jake! Te presento a mi madre prestada, Claire Redfield, Claire, él es Jake Muller, de quien tanto te hablé. — Jake se acercó a la menor de los Redfield y la analizó con atención. Era más dulce y amable a comparación con el amargado de su hermano. Había oído a Sherry platicarle maravillas de la pelirroja y de Leon, con quien de vez en cuando compartía copas.

— Al fin conozco a mi suegra, — dijo Jake con esa forma tan elocuente que lo caracterizaba — soy Jake Muller, seguramente Chris le ha hablado de mí.

— Sí, y Sherry también. Lamento lo de tu padre. —

— Ah, yo no. Ya pasó. Además, creo que no era para tanto. Jamás le conocí. Solo estaba consternado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, supongo. Lamento haberle causado problemas a Redfield. —

— Chris siempre ha sido un buscapleitos, pero es un buen hombre. Ahora ya soy suegra, ¿eh? ¿Su relación es formal? —

— Supongo que sí, aunque todavía no hablamos con Leon — respondió Sherry.

— Suerte con eso. — dijo Claire.

Jake era un pelirrojo rudo y apuesto. Era bastante alto y fornido. Se había dejado crecer el cabello al estilo "Elvis moderno" y la loción que usaba acariciaba la nariz de quien pudiera olerlo. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos vaqueros azul claro, botas negras y playera blanca. Sherry tenía el cabello corto que tanto la caracterizaba y un vestido azul rey que resaltaba su tez blanca y su hermosa figura. Leon se encendió cuando vio a Jake tomar por la cintura a Sherry. No le parecía para nada pudoroso.

— ¡Leon! — exclamó sherry, emocionada. — Se extraña tu presencia en la oficina, ¿pero qué te ha pasado en el pie? —

— Lo que me haya pasado es lo de menos, Sherry. Ustedes ni siquiera se han dignado en decirme que ya es oficial su noviazgo, ni cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, aun sabiendo que debes de rendirme cuentas, pequeña. — respondió Leon, con seriedad.

— Valla, viejo. No creí que te lo tomaras tan mal, después de todo, ya lo sabías. Además, tú y yo somos amigos, ya me conoces. Sherry y yo llevamos meses siendo novios. Esperábamos tu aprobación. — respondió Jake.

— ¿Meses? Jake, Sherry es como una hija para mí. Aunque te conociera de toda la vida, no me tomaría tan a la ligera que fueran novios. — dijo Leon.

— Leon, todo está bien. Jake es un buen hombre y se ha portado muy bien conmigo, puedes confiar en él. — dijo Sherry, intentando apaciguar a su padre celoso.

— Valla, creo que alguien se está convirtiendo en Chris Redfield, ¿eh? Leon, ya son adultos responsables y pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Dejemos que sean novios. Solo tengo una advertencia, Jake. No quiero enterarme de que le has hecho daño a Sherry o de lo contrario, tomaremos cartas en el asunto. — dijo Claire, mirando a Leon, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. — ¿verdad, cariño? —

— Sí, está bien. — respondió Leon, de mala gana. — Solo no quiero demasiadas muestras de afecto frente a mí, si no quieres que te rompa la cara, Jake. —

— Seguro. — dijo Jake.

— Me da gusto que pudieran venir, chicos. Creo que me pasé preparando los bocadillos. — dijo Claire.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No tardarán en llegar los demás. — respondió Sherry.

Y en efecto, minutos más tarde llegaron Rebecca y Billy, Carlos Oliveira y una sexy acompañante, Hunnigan, Barry, Kathy, Moira, Poly, Natalia y Helena.

Barry estaba muy contento de ver a Claire, pues desde la isla que no le veía. Kathy abrazó a la pelirroja con fuerza, había extrañado esas largas conversaciones en la cocina. Natalia se había encariñado con Claire, después del asunto de la isla, no era para menos. Moira admiraba a la activista por la calidad humana que poseía y porque después de trabajar un buen rato juntas, se habían vuelto hermanas. Poly quería mucho a la pelirroja, porque siempre fue buena con ella. La familia Burton, en general, quería mucho a los Redfield.

Rebecca había cambiado, ya no era más aquella chiquilla temerosa. Se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y de carácter firme, nada que ver con la joven de años atrás, lo cual, parecía volver loco a Billy. Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su esposa y siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerla, fuera cual fuese su deseo. Becca abrazó a Claire con mucho entusiasmo, ellas habían sido muy buenas amigas siempre, y Billy le dio la mano a Claire como forma de saludo, pues bien sabía que a Becca no le gustaba que fuera demasiado cariñoso con otras mujeres. Carlos Oliveira le dio un seductor beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja, lo que sacó de sus casillas a Leon. Hunnigan estaba contenta de por fin haber conocido a la famosa Claire Redfield. Sherry las presentó y, como siempre, habló maravillas de ambas. Helena y la pelirroja fueron presentadas por Hunnigan y, ahora, Lena comprendía por qué Leon estaba tan pensativo las últimas semanas.

Leon recibió muchos abrazos y besos. Los idiotas de sus amigos le hacían burla de su pie herido y le escondían las cosas a propósito.

Todos comían con gusto los bocadillos que Claire había preparado.

— ¿Y a qué se debe la reunión? — preguntó Barry

— Pues a que Claire haya venido a Washington. — respondió Sherry.

— Es fantástico que después de tanto tiempo, casi todos, podamos estar en un lugar tranquilo. — dijo Becca.

— Y no encontrarnos repentinamente en uno de esos infiernos a los que llamamos trabajo. — respondió Billy.

— Al menos hoy sí podemos beber a gusto. — dijo Jake. — Leon, viejo, ¿por qué la descortesía de subir los pies a la mesa? ¿dónde están tus modales?— Todos rieron al unísono. Jake era un imbécil muy gracioso y Leon estaba de buen humor, por lo que esta vez decidió no romperle la nariz al pelirrojo.

Leon miró a Claire comer papas con aire nostálgico, probablemente extrañaría a su hermano. Sherry estaba muy contenta, al igual que todos. La reunión del Club Zombie marchaba a la perfección con todos esos bocadillos y cervezas. Leon y Claire coqueteaban ocasionalmente y la blanca piel de ambos, delataba la emoción que sentían.

— ¡Tenemos algo que anunciar! — exclamó Becky. Todos callaron y miraron a la doctora.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? — cuestionó Billy.

— Así es — respondió Becca — Queremos anunciarles que el matrimionio Coen está esperando a su primogénito. Seremos padres. — Y la multitud enloqueció de felicidad. Eran la primera pareja en sentar cabeza y los primeros en tener descendencia. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y todo el mundo abrazó a los afortunados futuros padres.

— Bueno, bueno. — interrumpió Jake. — Ya que andamos emotivos, yo también tengo algo que decir. Hace años que llevo esperando para este momento. Desde que conozco a Sherry, no hay día en que no piense en ella y sus preciosos ojos azules. Eres la mujer más hermosa y valiente que he conocido, tienes el corazón más grande del mundo y no podría ser más afortunado de tenerte a mi lado cuando ya nadie más lo está. Sé que no soy digno y también es muy pronto, pero hay algo que quiero decir hoy que estamos frente a todos nuestros seres queridos y a tus padres. Quiero pedirte… — Jake se hincó y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la abrió y mostró el precioso anillo de diamantes que contenía. — que seas mi esposa, Sherry. —

Claire ya lo esperaba. Sherry llevaba largo tiempo emocionada con Wesker Jr. Y se sentía feliz de que por lo menos ella cumpliera el sueño de formar la familia que perdió y que Leon y la pelirroja no pudieron ofrecerle. Leon, por otra parte, había sentido el balde de agua fría que cayó sobre él. Su pequeña rubia había crecido demasiado rápido y él dejó pasar demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida era Claire Redfield y no Ada Wong. No sabía cómo asimilar la noticia y se sentía ahogado en un mar de sentimientos y recuerdos; Claire miró al agente y fue a sentarse a su lado, sonrió con esa familiaridad característica de la activista y observó a Sherry decir "Sí". Leon tomó la mano de Claire y ella la estrujó suavemente. Los invitados estaban felices por los recién comprometidos, pero los futuros novios esperaban la aprobación de los padres de Sherry.

— Claire… Leon… ¿están de acuerdo con mi compromiso? — preguntó Sherry, angustiada.

— Sherry… — dijo Claire — Leon y yo estamos totalmente de acuerdo con tu compromiso con Jake. No puedo oponerme a tu felicidad. Cuenta con nosotros para la boda. Estaremos felices de estar con ustedes.

Sherry no pudo evitar abrazar a Claire para agradecerle su apoyo y amor. Después abrazó a Leon, quien se esforzaba por evitar decir que no al compromiso de su pequeña, después de todo, quería que fuera feliz y que construyera la familia que perdió en la tragedia de Raccoon City. Jake agradeció a Claire su permiso con un abrazo y al papá celoso, le ofreció la mano.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Jake. — Quizá ahora pueda llamarte papito suegro. —

— Jake — respondió Leon, fulminándole con la mirada. — No hagas que me arrepienta de haber dicho que sí. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre si podrás hacer que Sherry no muera de hambre. —

— Tranquilo, viejo. Cuidaré bien de mi súper chica. —

— Ya que estamos la mayoría del Club Zombie, — interrumpió Claire — Chris y yo celebraremos la navidad en la casa Redfield, y en nombre de mi hermano y mío, quisiera decir que todos están invitados a la cena familiar. Nos encantaría que pudieran celebrar con nosotros. —

— ¡Cuenta con los Burton, querida! — exclamó Kahie.

— ¡Cuenta con los Muller! — dijo Sherry y. automáticamente, todos estarían reunidos para navidad en casa de los Redfield.

— ¿Y cuándo será la boda? — preguntó Moira

— Sherry y yo pensamos que sea en Febrero del año que viene. Queremos celebrar en un lugar especial del que pronto sabrán. — respondió Jake.

— Parece que estamos muy de buenas. — dijo Helena — ¿por qué no nos embriagamos un poco? — mostró las botellas de tequila.

— Hay niños presentes. — dijo Hunnigan — No creo que sea conveniente.

— Por Dios. — dijo Natalia. — Ya no soy una niñita, entiendo perfectamente que los adultos solo quieren beber alcohol. Por mí no se preocupen, iré a ver la televisión, ¿te importa, Claire? —

— No, cariño. Adelante. — respondió Claire.

— Valla, valla. — dijo Carlos — Así que, ¿ya vives con Leon? — Claire puso los ojos como platos y se ruborizó.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió la pelirroja — ¿por qué lo dices? —

— Es obvio. Los bocadillos los preparaste tú, dispones del departamento de Leon como si fuera tu propia casa y ambos llevan coqueteando todo el día. Por la herida de Leon, considero que una niñita llorona como él no pudo haberse curado tan bien como se ve. Estás aquí desde anoche. Se ve que hay mucho fuego aquí. — dijo Carlos. Barry escupió su cerveza casi enseguida y tosió un poco.

— No te expreses así frente a mis hijas, Carlos. — dijo Barry

— Vamos, viejo. Como si tus hijas vinieran del espíritu santo. — respondió Carlos

— Relájate, papá- Ya somos mayores. En la escuela aprendes cosas peores que estas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse con las palabras del morboso y sucio de Carlos. — dijo Moira y Poly empezó a reír al ver a su padre ruborizarse.

— Tienen razón, querido — intervino Kahy — Tú y yo no éramos precisamente unos santos cuando jóvenes, ¿acaso ya olvidaste aquella vez cuando mis padres te echaron de casa al descubrirnos desnudos en la sala de mi casa?

— Pero, cariño, las niñas están aquí. —

— Ya son mayores, amor. Todo estará bien. —

— Qué diría Chris si escuchara esto. — dijo Barry.

— Le rompería la cara a Leon por intentar algo con su hermanita. — respondió Carlos.

— Yo opino que deberíamos embriagarnos. — repitió Helena. Leon la miró extrañado, sabía que algo no andaba bien con Lena, pues no era común que bebiera demasiado, ni siquiera se acababa dos cervezas.

Aquella tarde, todos le siguieron el juego a Helena, pero nadie se puso tan ebrio como ella. Hunnigan se ofreció a llevarla a casa y se fue temprano. Los Burton estaban ambientados, pero no ebrios. Barry sabía que debía conducir regreso a casa. Carlos y su acompañante bebieron hasta que no pudieron más y tuvieron que irse en un taxi. Leon empezaba a ponerse cariñoso y bromista. Los Muller reían con Moira y Poly, y Claire no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. Él sentía muy suya la responsabilidad de acabar con el bioterrorismo, pero su vida se estaba consumiendo en ello. Hace tiempo que Jill y él habían intentado una relación, pero no funcionó del todo. Primero, porque ambos vivían por su trabajo y el tiempo de sobra no existía para ellos. Claire estaba segura de que Jill sentía algo más que una amistad, pero su estilo de vida le impedía formalizar algo con Chris. Apenas, hacía año y medio, Sheva Alomar, una mujer africana de belleza inigualable, había sido transferida a la sede donde el mayor de los Redfield entrenaba y trabajaba, justo en California. El castaño no era ciego, y nunca negó que Sheva era hermosa e inteligente, pero no se animaba a invitarla a salir por miedo a formalidades.

Claire sabía que Chris estaba triste y decepcionado por lo de Piers, quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en un hermano para él. A veces el capitán de la B.S.A.A. tenía crisis emocionales y constantes terrores nocturnos que le hacían despertar gritando y, en ocasiones, aunque él lo negara, llorando. Claire era testigo de ello casi a diario, y en su desesperación por ayudar a su hermano, se quedaba a dormir con él, pues estar juntos les hacía sentir bien y a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ahora que su hermano mayor estaba en California, estaban más unidos que nunca, pues ninguno de los dos dejaba de preocuparse por el otro. Los mensajes de texto eran comunes entre ellos, pues a veces, las llamadas no eran opción, sobretodo en horas de trabajo. La pelirroja anhelaba ver feliz a su hermano mayor, pues según ella, nadie lo merecía más que él en el mundo.

De pronto la mirada pensativa de Claire y los profundos ojos azules de Leon se cruzaron y la llama de la pasión se encendió. Claire sentía fuego que emanaba de su pecho y lo único que quería era quedarse a solas con el agente. Leon sintió un deseo incontrolable de besar a la pelirroja hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello. Los labios colorados del rubio, ardían en deseo, y Claire apretó con fuerza las piernas y mordió sus labios. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Carlos tenía razón. El fuego estaba en el aire.

Las horas pasaban y al final, los invitados emprendieron su camino a casa y en el departamento solo quedaban Leon y Claire. Ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y el ambiente de la fiesta. La pelirroja ayudó al agente a llegar a su recámara y al estar en su habitación, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y quedaron frente a frente.

— Claire… — suspiró Leon. — Hoy te veías hermosa.

— Leon… yo… —

Sin pensar, el rubio se abalanzó sobre Claire y la besó de forma impulsiva. La pelirroja correspondió a los apasionados besos del agente y sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba. Los suspiros eran largos, sus manos no se hicieron esperar y empezaron su trabajo. Leon estaba ansioso por recorrer el cuerpo de Claire, aquél que lo tenía vuelto loco. Acarició la cintura de la pelirroja y ella se estremeció ante el tacto caliente del rubio. Ella acarició su espalda, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Leon. Poco a poco, el agente fue adentrándose dentro del top de la Redfield. Sus manos por fin encontraron lo que buscaban: sus senos. Aquellas dos esferas prominentes que no dejaban respirar a Leon. Primero los rozó sobre el sostén de la pelirroja, pero ella no quiso esperar y se quitó las prendas superiores, mostrándole a Leon las virtudes físicas de su cuerpo. El agente suspiró al tener el pecho desnudo de aquella hermosa mujer y se inclinó hacia ellos para apretarlos y besarlos con ferocidad con esa habilidad que caracterizaba al agente. Claire sentía un enorme placer y se esforzaba por no gemir. Entonces, Leon descendió su mano derecha hasta el bajo vientre de la activista y se detuvo en seco, mirando a Claire, ella asintió y con voz jadeante y deseosa, pronunció:

— Vamos… hazlo, Leon. Hazme el amor. —

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que el agente liberara la bestia que guardaba en su interior; así que, finalmente, la mano de Leon llegó hasta esa flor dulce y cálida que emanaba el néctar del deseo y la gloria. Los dedos del rubio acariciaban el punto exacto y Claire quería, con desesperación, que Leon la hiciera alcanzar el clímax, pero eso no estaba en los planes del agente aún. Jugueteando, introducía dos dedos en Claire, mientras ella miraba los ojos del agente y mordía sus labios, resistiéndose a lanzar un gemido escandaloso. La pelirroja le quitó la playera al agente y dejó ver la musculatura que él poseía. Recorrió con sus dedos el torso desnudo de Leon, y él se estremecía al tacto de la fémina. Dejó que ella se familiarizara con su piel, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de placer que le producía. Entonces, Leon le quitó los pantalones a la pelirroja y el resto de su ropa interior. Acarició una vez más las piernas de la Redfield y poco a poco fue separándolas, hasta que la feminidad de la pelirroja quedó al descubierto ante los ojos del rubio.

— Claire, — dijo suspirando — Eres perfecta.

— Leon… te deseo.

— No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento.

Entonces, Leon besó tiernamente la feminidad de la Redfield. Probó por primera vez aquél néctar dulce del fruto prohibido y lo saboreó como un niño a un caramelo, pero luego se volvió salvaje y el pistilo de aquella flor, fue estimulado ferozmente hasta hacer gritar a la activista de puro placer. Ella estaba ansiosa, apretaba con sus manos el cabello rubio de Leon y gritaba extasiada. Leon estaba tan excitado como nunca lo había estado y sentía que su virilidad ya no cabía en sus pantalones, pero no podía despegar su boca de los labios de Claire. Pronto, Leon introdujo nuevamente un par de dedos en la activista e imitaba el movimiento sexual: dentro, fuera. La pelirroja meneaba sus caderas y gozaba del placer que el agente le hacía sentir.

— Leon… estoy a punto de… —

Leon no la dejó terminar de hablar, cuando su boca y sus dedos se movieron más rápido en la feminidad de Claire, haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte y a él lo volvía loco, hasta que la menor de los Redfield alcanzó el mejor orgasmo de su vida y terminó empapando el rostro de Leon. Él no pudo prevenir que un chorro de agua saldría disparado con fuerza del miembro de Claire, pero contrario al desagrado, esto le hizo excitarse aún más. La pelirroja, tumbada en la cama, intentaba recuperarse de todo el placer que había sentido apenas hace unos segundos, pero luego, sus ojos se toparon con Leon y se lanzó sobre él. Lo besó como nunca había hecho. Rodaron sobre la cama y ésta vez, la pelirroja quedó encima del rubio. Besó y mordisqueó el cuello del agente, descendió lentamente por el pecho y el torso del agente hasta encontrarse con el botón de los vaqueros del hombre. Le lanzó una mirada perversa y desabrochó el pantalón. Se lo quitó despacio junto con sus Calvin Klein, dejando al descubierto el miembro viril de Leon. Lo observó por unos segundos y suspiró. Era grande y carnoso, estaba caliente y suave; las venas que tenía, resaltaban de su piel y Claire se atrevió a hacer lo que tanto había deseado. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Leon y se inclinó para introducirlo en su boca, lo que hizo al agente soltar un gemido. La pelirroja succionaba con su boca la virilidad del hombre, lo hacía rápido y a veces lento. No dejó de explorar aquél pedazo de carne que por poco no le cabía en la boca. Leon sentía un gran placer, doblaba sus pies y gemía salvajemente, no podía dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su huésped, mientras ella le miraba a los ojos de forma sexi y perversa. Así, Leon acostado y Claire sobre él, duraron un rato más.

— Claire, ya voy a terminar. — advirtió el agente, jadeando del esfuerzo por no terminar en la boca de su amante y parecer un imbécil, pero a ella no pareció importarle y succionó más rápido y fuerte el miembro de Leon.

— Claire… — pero la pelirroja no se detuvo, — ¡Oh, Claire! — y Leon alcanzó el Clímax dentro de la boca de la pelirroja, quien, sin más preámbulos, devoró la muestra del orgasmo masculino de Leon.

Él respiraba rápidamente para recuperar el aliento y Claire se lanzó para besarle. Leon correspondió y apretó con sus manos la piel de la pelirroja: piernas, glúteos, espalda y senos. Se besaron por un rato, hasta que Leon volvió a estar listo. La menor de los Redfield se dio cuenta y con sus manos estimuló el miembro de Leon.

— Claire, ¿quieres…? — preguntó Leon

— ¿No crees que después de todo esto, la pregunta sobra? — respondió Claire. Leon sonrió.

— Entonces buscaré un condón… —

Claire estaba ansiosa por sentir el roce piel a piel, no quería ninguna barrera, así que se colocó encima del agente, tomó con sus manos aquél trozo de carne y lo introdujo en ella. Al contacto caliente y húmedo, ambos gimieron. Claire realizaba movimientos circulares y salvajes que hacían gemir a Leon. Ella tapaba su boca con su mano para no armar un escándalo.

— Claire, quítate la mano de la boca. Quiero oírte. — dijo Leon, extasiado.

Y así lo hizo la pelirroja, hasta que sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes como los del agente. Leon la embestía fuertemente y de forma salvaje, a veces lento, a veces rápido y en diferentes posiciones. Claire llegó al clímax húmedo varias veces, mojando la cama y Leon se esforzaba por no eyacular antes. Duraron así un buen rato, ninguno de los dos supo con exactitud, hasta que el rubio sentía cerca el fin del encuentro.

— Claire, voy a terminar pronto. — dijo Leon.

— Házlo… dentro de mí… por favor. —

Leon, llegando al final del encuentro, cumplió el deseo de la pelirroja mientras gritaba su nombre. Claire cayó rendida sobre el rubio, quien le abrazó y acariciaba su espalda blanca y desnuda. Besó su cabeza y la menor de los Redfield, aferró sus brazos al cuerpo del agente, mientras ambos, aun jadeando, recuperaban el aliento. Creían estar en un sueño del que no querían despertar jamás.

— Leon, estuvo increíble. Gracias por esta noche. — dijo Claire.

— No tienes que agradecer, preciosa. Quisiera confesarte que había querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo. —

— Yo también. — _¡Es el momento!_ Claire tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a Leon de una buena vez, arriesgarse nuevamente al famoso: "Lo siento, Claire. Pero yo…" del agente. Esa noche había quedado claro que el rubio sentía atracción por ella, lo que de por sí ya suponía un buen comienzo. Vamos Claire… — Leon, tengo que decirte algo. —

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ya sé que te lo he dicho mil veces antes, pero tienes que saber que no he dejado de amarte nunca, a pesar de todo. Sé bien que no sientes lo mismo, pero espero que puedas darme la oportunidad de enamorarte, ahora que Ada se ha ido. —

— Claire… yo no sabía que aún me amabas y me alegra oírte decirlo. Desde que Ada se fue, pude comprender que me había cegado por mucho tiempo y aunque todo estaba frente a mí… no pude ver que a la que siempre he amado es a ti. Te amo, Claire. Agradezco que hayas aparecido en mi vida nuevamente, espero que tú me dejes recuperar el tiempo que perdí por imbécil. Juro que nunca voy a dejarte ir. Te amaré siempre.

— No me jures, Leon. Házlo.

— Lo haré.

— Recuperemos el tiempo perdido a partir de ahora. La noche es joven, y nosotros aún tenemos energía para un par de veces más.

Y no perdieron el tiempo. Leon y Claire hicieron el amor toda la noche, hasta que sus cuerpos rogaban por descanso. Aquél día Leon supo que jamás dejaría ir de nuevo a la pelirroja. Que haría lo posible por hacerla feliz, porque ahora que ya estaban juntos, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero poder actualizar pronto la historia y leerlos a ustedes. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	5. Capitán

**Capítulo 5: Capitán.**

California, EU. Sede B.S.A.A. 11:10 a.m.

El capitán Redfield había concluido la llamada con Claire. Para ser honestos, le molestaba mucho que la pelirroja quisiera llevar a un hombre como cita para la cena de navidad, pero no podía oponerse a verla feliz. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso contendría su rabia de verla con alguien. La pequeña Redfield había sufrido los estragos del vestigio zombie por culpa de Chris, o al menos eso pensaba él. Se sentía culpable todos los días de acercar al infierno a su hermana cuando juró protegerla, después de todo, era la única familia que tenía y la única persona que estaría siempre para él; aunque por otro lado estaba la hermosa Jill Valentine, quien apreciaba mucho al capitán de la B.S.A.A.

Claire le había hecho prometer a Chris que llevaría una mujer a la cena de navidad, pero, a pesar de que al castaño le gustaba Sheva, aún tenía cosas pendientes con Jill. Nada había quedado concluido desde que ambos intentaron formalizar una relación. No sabía si debería intentar algo con la hermosa Sheva o con quien le hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie había logrado.

Recordó aquella misión en el _Queen Zenobia,_ cuando los señuelos de éste, confundieron al equipo de la B.S.A.A y él no podía encontrar a Jill. Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a frente, no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Ese era el efecto que tenía la rubia sobre el capitán. La vez que Jill dio su vida por Chris, evitando que Wesker lo asesinara, se sintió frustrado y desesperado al no poder hacer nada para encontrarla. Tuvo que esperar tres años en la incertidumbre.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Capitán, la señorita Valentine quiere verlo. — dijo su secretaria, asomándose a través del hueco de la puerta.

— Dile que pase, por favor.

Jill entró enseguida con ropa de civil, lo que era extraño para ser sábado. Chris estaba desconcertado cuando observó en las manos de la rubia un sobre cerrado con el sello de confidencialidad.

— Jill, siéntate. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

— Hemos recibido información importante. Resulta ser que han visto a Ada Wong en las afueras de Rusia, cerca de una base militar abandonada desde la segunda guerra mundial, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa. Se ha detectado actividad anormal en una fábrica de fármacos clausurada por producción de medicamentos infectados con virus para uso terrorista. Le han visto con un sujeto de cabello rubio, tengo la sensación de que Wesker no murió en ese volcán. — dijo Jill, lanzándole el sobre con información y fotografías a Chris. El capitán sacó del sobre hojas con información del posible paradero de Ada Wong y de las actividades ilegales de la base militar y de la fábrica. Había fotografías anexadas que revelaban que aquella mujer era la espía que acabó con todo su equipo en China. El rubio usaba una máscara, así que no se le podía identificar, sin embargo, era probable que Jill tuviera razón, después de todo, Uroboros no había sido analizado a fondo, aunque la rubia estuviera involucrada en el atentado de África, ella tampoco sabía hasta dónde podía llegar el virus en un cuerpo tan experimentado como el de Wesker. Sheva y él habían sido testigos de cosas espantosas en su misión en la tierra madre, el virus no había sido erradicado, sino hasta hace unos meses, cuando Josh le informó que había fallecido la última persona víctima del atentado. Chris frotó su barbilla, pensativo. Los ojos de Jill miraban al capitán, esperando una respuesta y contemplando su atractivo físico.

— Tenemos que averiguar qué diablos está planeando Wong, ¿es que acaso esa mujer no se cansa de crear problemas?— dijo Chris

— No lo sé, Chris. Pero no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, además, debemos averiguar si el hombre que la acompaña es Wesker. — respondió Jill

— ¿Qué dice el director sobre esto? ¿Ya hay candidatos para la misión? —

— No, aún no. O'Brian dice que es mejor esperar. —

— ¿Esperar? ¿A qué? ¿A que haya otro atentado bioterrorista como el de China? No puedo dejar que eso pase. Ada Wong es peligrosa y capaz de cualquier cosa. —

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —

Jill se quedó en shock con la propuesta de Chris, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no trabajaban juntos en una misión. Ella sentía nervios, temía que le pasara algo al Capitán de la B.S.A.A. Aquella vez, cuando llegaron al lugar donde Ozwell Spencer, la rubia tuvo el miedo más grande que jamás había sentido: Perder a Chris. Desde que se conocieron, hubo una conexión muy especial entre ambos. Se cuidaban mutuamente y Valentine siempre se sentía bien junto al castaño, pero por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, no podían llegar a una relación formal. Ella quería ser plena para Chris, pero la vida se lo impedía. El trabajo era muy importante para ambos y el tiempo era lo que más falta hacía. Tal vez necesitaban estar juntos una vez más para comprender los sentimientos que poseen uno por el otro.

— Por supuesto. Necesitamos la autorización del director. Iré a pedirla de inmediato y volveré a notificarte todo. Nos vemos más tarde. —

— De acuerdo. Si vuelves antes, estaré entrenando con los muchachos en el campo.

— Está bien.

Jill salió de la oficina de Chris, y él se detuvo a pensar qué estaría planeando la espía para acabar con el mundo, de nuevo. Wesker y ella unidos era motivo para temer, los dos parecían no tener juicio y eran capaces de cualquier atrocidad con tal de gobernar el mundo. Se preocupó un poco y sabía que la misión no sería sencilla, por lo que no llevaría más equipo consigo, después del asunto en China y las desgracias que ocurrieron con su equipo, no quería arriesgar a nadie más. Jill era la mejor opción, pues tenía experiencia y se entendían muy bien. Apagó su computadora y salió al campo de entrenamiento. Entrenó a los soldados por un par de horas, hasta que el momento de la comida llegó y todos fueron a las duchas a asearse. Chris se dio un buen baño, pues el entrenamiento había sido bastante pesado, pero para el capitán era la mejor parte del día. Al salir, se enredó la toalla alrededor de la cadera y fue a los vestidores para buscar su ropa. Tranquilamente se vistió para ir al comedor. Al salir de los vestidores, se encontró con Parker, quien lo saludó de manera afectuosa.

— Chris, hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo Parker, sonriendo.

— Pues un poco ocupado, ya sabes, papeleo, entrenamiento y reuniones de consejo. —

— Valla que eres hombre ocupado. —

— No tanto. En la noche me sobra tiempo. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí en California? —

— No lo sé, supongo que eso lo determinará el director. Solo espero no estar aquí para navidad. —

— ¿Alguna chica te espera? —

— Una pelirroja muy especial me mataría si la dejo plantada en la fecha más familiar. Mi hermana es de carácter fuerte y no me perdonaría que pasara la navidad lejos de ella.

— Ah, la famosa mini Redfield. —

— Mi única familia. —

— ¿Ya supiste lo de Wong y Wesker? El cuartel entero está preocupado por las noticias que recibimos de Rusia. Sabemos bien que esa mujer es muy peligrosa. Jill me ha contado que piensan ir juntos a la misión. Ella me preocupa. Es evidente que el director de la B.S.A.A. los enviará de inmediato a investigar, O'Brian no dudará en recomendarlos altamente para la misión. He averiguado que en Moscú han visto a un hombre que acompaña a Wong. He conseguido fotografías de cámaras de seguridad de la fábrica abandonada, la verdad es que estoy casi seguro de que se trata de Albert Wesker. Han estado experimentado con un derivado de Uroboros, lo sé porque la gente ha enviado una pequeña muestra del virus que lograron conseguir. Las cámaras de seguridad grabaron algunas cosas que no me atrevo a ver antes que tú. — Parker le entregó una memoria USB a Chris con la información que había recopilado. — Espero que puedas echarle un vistazo y determinar qué clase de equipo usarán. Quiero que estén prevenidos. Parece que la cosa va a ponerse fea.

— Muchas gracias, Parker. Miraré todas estas pruebas más tarde. Ten por seguro que te informaré sobre la decisión del cuartel general. —

— Seguiré investigando. Cuídense. Debo irme, mi hija espera que papá le cuente un cuento y mi mujer me matará si no cumplo la promesa. Hasta pronto, Chris.

— Hasta pronto.

Chris observó la memoria en su mano y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para ir a comer.

Jill encontró a Chris en el comedor y le hizo un gesto que le indicó al castaño que debían irse a un lugar más tranquilo. El capitán tomó su charola con la comida y caminó hasta donde la rubia creyó conveniente y se sentaron a devorar en silencio el puré de patatas con verduras italianas, sopa de vegetales y un filete de res muy jugoso. El ambiente estaba tenso y la rubia no soltaba ni una palabra.

— Nos vamos mañana a medio día. — dijo Jill, preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — dijo Chris, desconcertado.

— Quieren que vayamos con un equipo de al menos 15 soldados. No estoy de acuerdo. Ya nos ha pasado que perdemos a casi todo el equipo, no es necesario que llevemos a tantos. —

— ¿Quién lo ha sugerido? —

— O'Brian se lo dijo a Frederick. Ya sabes que él confía en todo lo que O'Brian le diga. No quisieron escucharme. Quizá tú logres convencerlos.

— Veré qué puedo hacer, pero descuida. No debes preocuparte. Convenceré a Frederick para que nos deje ir solos. — dijo Chris, tomando la mano de Jill y sonriéndole.

— Llámame loca, pero tengo un terrible presentimiento. — dijo Jill.

— Tranquila. Estaremos juntos. Nada pasará. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta aburrida comida y vamos a cenar a un lugar de verdad? —

— Capitán Redfield — dijo Jill, sorprendida. — ¿Acaso ha venido a visitarnos el Chris fiestero? —

— Solamente si la señorita Valentine quiere acompañarle.

— Una noche de copas no estaría nada mal.

Chris y Jill terminaron su comida en la B.S.A.A y el capitán fue a convencer al director de la organización para que los dejaran llevar a cabo la misión solos. Al final, logró conseguir lo que quería, pero con la condición de que un equipo técnico les respaldara. El castaño buscó a Jill en su oficina, esta se hallaba frente a su computadora analizando unos archivos de la organización. El mayor de los Redfield admiró con detalle la belleza de la rubia, quien tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto. No podía negar que seguía enamorado de ella a pesar de los años. Ella era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer y anhelaba poder estar con ella todo el tiempo, nadie le hacía sentir esa adrenalina como Jill.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Chris y le dedicó una mirada cautivadora, de aquellas que roban el aliento de un hombre enamorado.

— ¿Nos vamos, señorita Valentine?

— Estoy lista, capitán Redfield, ¿a dónde iremos? —

— Conozco un bar cerca de aquí con buena comida y cerveza.

— No me caería nada mal. Vamos, que mañana tenemos una misión.

Chris abrió las puertas de su auto, intentando ser un caballero. Claire le había enseñado cómo tratar a las mujeres. El capitán manejó hasta el Bar prometido y ambos pidieron tarros grandes de cerveza y unas hamburguesas con mucha carne, queso y patatas. La noche iba de maravilla, Chris tenía el don de hacer reír y Jill estaba de muy buen humor. Los tarros de cerveza aumentaron y la ebriedad de ambos iba en ascenso, hasta que, pronto, ninguno de los dos podría conducir. Eran las 12:00 a.m. y la pareja seguía con ganas de divertirse, sin embargo, la responsabilidad les ordenó pedir un taxi para ir a casa.

— Jill, lo lamento. No puedo conducir así. Pediré un taxi para ti y tal vez yo me vaya caminando. Quizá se me quite la borrachera.

— Ni lo pienses, Redfield. No pienso dejarte solo. Te acompaño a tu departamento. Mañana temprano me voy al mío.

— Claro que no, eso no es de caballeros. Iremos a tu departamento entonces. Temprano regreso a ducharme y a cambiarme.

— Muy bien, Chris.

Chris pagó la cuenta y, junto con Jill, pidió un taxi para acompañarla a su casa. La rubia dio indicaciones al chofer para llegar a su hogar, pero el alcohol la hizo cometer errores varias veces mientras moría de risa con el castaño. Al final, llegaron a la casa de la legendaria mujer y se sentaron en el sofá a conversar.

— Chris, ¿crees que luzco vieja? —

— ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no, Jill. Luces fabulosa.

— ¿fabulosa como tu Jessica?

— ¿Mi Jessica? ¿De qué hablas, Jill? Ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada que ver, solamente fuimos compañeros una vez y tú sabes bien por qué.

— ¿Cómo tú y yo? Chris, no finjas. Todo el mundo sabía que ustedes se traían algo entre manos.

— Jill, nadie se compara contigo. Además, no sé a qué viene tu comentario, ¿acaso estás celosa de Jessica?

— ¿Tú qué crees, Redfield? — preguntó Jill, con una molestia visiblemente violenta.

— Que no. Simplemente lo haces para molestar como todos los demás.

— Pues sí, estoy celosa, Christopher Redfield. Ella es tan joven y guapa… mientras que yo ya estoy vieja. No creas que nunca me dí cuenta de cómo te miraba y se te insinuaba mientras tú no hacías nada para evitarlo. Así que asumí que ambos tenían algo que ver, incluso después del Queen Zenobia.

— Pero ella es una traidora. Por favor, Jill. Cómo te comparas con Jessica, si siempre has sabido que estoy enamorado de ti. — dijo Chris, apenas analizando la situación. _¿Qué diablos acabo de decir? ¡Mierda! Seré enviado a la zona de amigos de nuevo._ Jill abrió los ojos como platos y miró los verdes ojos de Chris que emanaban sinceridad y ternura.

— ¿Todavía? — preguntó Jill, a punto de estallar de emoción.

— ¿Es que no es obvio? No he salido con nadie desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos. Todo el mundo se burla de que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser. Estoy muy cansado de esperar, Jill. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, puedo leerte como la palma de mi mano, pero no te has dado cuenta de que todavía te quiero. Muchas mujeres quisieran verse como así de bien a tu edad, así que no te compares con nadie porque ninguna mujer está a tu altura.

Jill se sorprendió de lo que Chris le había confesado. Jamás hubiera pensado que, su eterno compañero siguiera sintiendo ese cariño que pensó, tal vez, había quedado enterrado en el pasado.

La rubia miró las facciones del rostro de Chris, sintió un deseo incontrolable de tocar esas pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos verdes; las ojeras, resultado de noches enteras de insomnio y esa barba en pleno crecimiento le parecían cada vez más atractivas. Chris no era muy romántico, y la mirada seria y curiosa de Jill le hizo sentir incómodo aún bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pensó que lo mejor era irse a su departamento. Suspiró.

— Jill, se hace cada vez más tarde y dentro de unas horas tenemos una misión muy importante. Necesitamos descansar. Creo que mejor volveré al bar por el auto e iré a casa. Quizá los efectos del alcohol disminuyan despejando la mente, caminando. Descansa. Te veré mañana. — Chris se levantó del sofá y subió la cremallera de su chaqueta para irse. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y con un pequeño puño de esperanza en el corazón, esperó que la hermosa rubia le detuviera y le pidiera que se quedara. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión vana y que Jill no sentía lo mismo por él. Entonces, tomó la decisión de enterrar a la rubia e invitar a salir a la hermosa Sheva Alomar.

Jill se quedó consternada, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió desesperación por querer decirle al capitán de la B.S.A.A. que ella también lo seguía queriendo, pero no sabía cómo, ahora que él había salido de su casa, no sabía si detenerlo sería buena idea o si él quería que ella lo detuviera. Quería abrazarlo y sentir ese aroma tan peculiar y propio de Chris. Justo cuando se decidió a decirle lo que sentía, salió corriendo a buscar al mayor de los Redfield, pero él ya se había alejado demasiado. Decepcionada, regresó a casa pensando que había dejado ir una gran oportunidad para por fin decirle a Chris que lo quería demasiado. Y sin saberlo, ambos durmieron esa noche con el alma un poco más rota.

Sede de la B.S.A.A, California. 11:30 a.m.

Como todos los días, Chris llegó temprano a su trabajo. Organizó un par de cosas antes de partir a Rusia de misión con Jill. Se sentía nervioso, un poco más de lo usual. Necesitaba recibir consuelo y el consejo de alguien que entendiera perfectamente lo que él decía, o que al menos pudiera escucharlo. Pensó en su hermana. Sabía que no siempre estaban de acuerdo, si no es que la mayoría de las veces peleaban por tener la razón, pero amaba más que a nadie a su hermana, y ella era la única que jamás lo dejaría solo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Claire. Esperaba tener que llamar dos veces más, pero esta vez la pelirroja contestó de prisa.

— ¡Chris! ¿Cómo estás? — saludó la activista.

— Hey, Claire. Bien, estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú? —

— Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien. Justo ahora estaba pensando en llamarte. Creo que estamos sincronizados.

— Hablaba para avisarte que saldré de misión a Rusia. Francamente, no sé cuánto tiempo demoraré, pero espero poder apresurar las cosas. No tienes ni idea de lo nervioso que estoy, Claire. Esta vez siento que todo es diferente, iré con Jill.

— Tranquilo, Chris. Probablemente te sientes así porque hace mucho no salías de misión con ella y la última vez la dieron por muerta. Sé lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que todo va a estar bien. Debes ser valiente, Chris. No conozco a nadie tan valiente como tú. Está bien tener miedo, pero tú sabes que eres más fuerte que cualquiera y que nada te detiene. ¿Sabías que te amo? Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Quiero verte pronto. Te extraño muchísimo.

— Gracias, Claire. Sabía que tú eres la única que me escucharía. Te amo también y sabes que no te desharás de mí tan fácil.

— Y no pretendo hacerlo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— Ni yo sin ti.

— Dile a Jill de mi parte que te cuide. Cuídala también, Chris. Por favor, toma las cosas con calma. Júrame que vas a volver.

— Te lo juro.

— ¿Traerás un recuerdito?

— Tal vez una botella de Vodka no esté nada mal. Quizá lleve una y esa será exclusivamente para nosotros.

— Me parece perfecto, capitán.

— Tengo que irme, pequeña. Cuídate mucho. Te amo.

— Cuídate más, Chris. Te amo. Espero que puedas comunicarte conmigo en alguna oportunidad que tengas.

— Claro que sí. Nos vemos pronto.

Claire colgó el teléfono y Chris contempló la fotografía enmarcada de su infancia con Claire. Ella vestía un adorable vestido rosa con puntos blancos y él le estaba enseñando a hacer castillos de lodo. Ambos estaban manchados de barro por todo el cuerpo, pero eran felices. Chris sonreía como hace siglos no lo hacía, pues su alma se fue quebrantando poco a poco.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina, y sin esperar entró. Era la hermosa Sheva Alomar.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?— preguntó Sheva.

— Claro que no. Pasa. —

— Me enteré de que sales de misión a Rusia hoy y que el panorama no pinta nada bien. Se rumora que se trata de Wesker y dado que la última misión relacionada con él fue peligrosa, he venido a desearte mucho éxito. — Sheva abrazó a Chris con mucho afecto, pero a pesar de eso, el capitán no dejaba de pensar en Jill.

— Gracias, Sheva. Es muy valioso para mí.

— Sabes que aprecio mucho lo que la B.S.A.A ha hecho por mi gente. A veces extraño África, pero creo que soy más útil en este lugar. ¿Cuándo volverás?

— No lo sé. Si todo sale bien, probablemente estaré de vuelta la próxima semana. Quiero terminar rápido para ver a mi familia.

— ¿Te refieres a Claire?

— Es la única que tengo.

— Bien, pues quizá esta vez me aceptes una invitación a cenar. Hace mucho que no hablamos y me encantaría ponerme al día. Te traje un medallón. — dijo Sheva, mostrando un medallón artesanal en sus manos. — En mi pueblo es considerado de la suerte. Lo necesitarás. La B.S.A.A y yo te queremos de vuelta.

— Gracias, Sheva. — dijo Chris, tomando el medallón y colgándolo de su cuello. — Prometo devolvértelo en cuanto regrese.

— Espero que así sea.

Sheva salió de la oficina de Chris, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Chris se quedó atónito, ¿es que acaso esta era una señal del destino? Nadie lo sabría hasta su regreso. Más tarde, Chris preparó su armamento y equipo en una de las camionetas de la organización que sería llevado por un avión hasta Rusia. Guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la fotografía del cumpleaños número dos de Claire, en donde sus padres sonríen con una felicidad inmensa y Chris se esfuerza por mantener en brazos a su pequeña hermana. Eran las 11:50 a.m., Frederick y O'Brian estaban al pie del avión esperando a los encargados de la misión para darles instrucciones precisas sobre la, tan temida, misión. Chris y Jill se encontraron en el camino y llegaron juntos al avión sin dirigirse la palabra.

— Chris, Jill, tenemos estos mapas con lugares marcados en los que se ha detectado actividad inusual las últimas 72 horas. Necesitamos total discreción. Nadie debe saber que ustedes están ahí. Les hemos conseguido pasaportes e identificaciones falsas. Se hospedarán en un hotel sencillo de Moscú, como una supuesta pareja que va de vacaciones. — dijo el director de la B.S.A.A.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? Se supone que somos profesionales, no agentes encubiertos. De esto no se trata la organización. — alegó Jill.

— Lo sabemos, Jill. Pero no queremos poner en riesgo la misión ni a ustedes. Demoramos un par de horas en decidir si era lo correcto hacer este tipo de estrategia, pero creo que es la mejor opción para mantenerlos a salvo. — dijo O'Brian.

— Me parece que va a ser una misión bastante complicada. Entiendo, director. Seremos absolutamente discretos. Avisaremos de inmediato al cuartel general cuando estemos a punto. — dijo Chris.

— No dejen que Wong se salga con la suya. Tráiganla con vida. Esa mujer puede ser de mucha utilidad si queremos desmantelar por completo a Neo-Umbrella. — dijo Frederick.

— Sin problema. — respondió Jill.

— Que tengan éxito. Cuídense. — despidió O'Brian, estrechando la mano de Chris y Jill. Frederick solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

La pareja subió al avión y emprendieron, en silencio, el camino a la misión.

Moscú, 2:00 p.m.

El vuelo fue muy cansado para los miembros de la B.S.A.A, especialmente para Jill. No podía soportar el silencio e indiferencia de Chris, se sentía pésima por no haberse sincerado anoche con él y el capitán se sentía despechado por el rechazo de la rubia.

Ambos estaban listos para iniciar la misión y Chris indicó hacia dónde debían ir primero. Tomaron su equipo y partieron hacia una estación de trenes, en donde, según la investigación, llegaban cargamentos con varias muestras de virus. Para la buena suerte de la pareja, no había demasiados vigilantes. Caminaron hacia la entrada y con las identificaciones falsas, esperaron poder entrar al lugar; sin embargo, un policía los detuvo para pedir su identificación.

— Buen día, ¿se les ha perdido algo? — dijo el policía.

— Hemos venido por un pedido. — respondió Chris.

— Aquí no se hacen pedidos, así que váyanse si no quieren que les corte la maldita cabeza.

— Aquí están nuestras identificaciones, como puede ver, tenemos la autorización para entrar.

El policía analizó de mala gana las identificaciones que la pareja le mostró. Buscó los nombres en el sistema y gracias al cielo y a la B.S.A.A. los nombres aparecían ahí, así que con algo de desconfianza y un poco de arrogancia, el policía dejó entrar a la pareja. Al estar dentro de las instalaciones, pudieron encontrar información valiosa que sin duda sería crucial para dar con el paradero de Wong y su acompañante y, probablemente, con el plan. Ambos extrajeron muestras de diferentes virus y fotografías para agregar al expediente; sin embargo, no había señales de Ada ni de Wesker. El silencio sepulcral entre ambos era insoportable, pero ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente para romper la tensión.

Después de actuar como verdaderos espías por varias horas, salieron del lugar sin hallar nada sobre el real objetivo. Nadie había visto a Wong, ni siquiera aparecía en las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad. Solamente un hombre, cuya presencia inquietaba al capitán Redfield, aparecía en varias ocasiones. Al cabo de horas de investigación entre facturas y documentos clasificados, obtuvieron sus datos. Su nombre era John Kendrick. Hombre de 32 años, ligado con el bioterrorismo y constante consumidor de los virus. Acudía cada miércoles y jueves al lugar, y al irse, un auto blindado de color negro, pasaba a recogerlo. Las placas eran visibles y ahora, Chris y Jill tenían que averiguar qué relación tenía este individuo con el plan de Wong.

Ambos regresaron al hotel que la organización había designado para ambos. Chris se introdujo como pudo en su papel de civil, se dirigió a la recepción y pidió la habitación.

— Qué tal… Buenas noches… amm… tengo una reservación a nombre de… — _¡Carajo!_ No recordaba del todo su nombre falso. Maldita sea. — Tyler… —

El recepcionista miró a Chris, desconcertado. Buscó el nombre de Tyler en su base de datos y solamente había una coincidencia.

— ¿Jones? — preguntó el encargado

— Sí, es una habitación para dos personas. — respondió Chris, aún nervioso.

En efecto, señor Jones. Su equipaje llegó hace un par de horas. Aquí tiene las llaves de su habitación. La decoración es cortesía de la casa. La recámara es la número 417, en el cuarto piso. El equipaje ya se encuentra en la habitación. Felicidades. — El recepcionista le dio las llaves a Chris, quien estaba tan desconcertado como — Jill. El llavero tenía un corazón de madera con el número de la habitación y un colgante para puerta con la leyenda "No molestar".

Chris y Jill caminaron dudosos y en silencio hasta la habitación. Jill se quedó helada cuando estaban frente a la puerta del lugar, mientras Chris intentaba introducir la llave al picaporte. Al abrir, la habitación despedía un olor tenue a rosas. Jill prendió la luz y se dio cuenta de las cursilerías de las que estaba llena la habitación. Pétalos de rosas en forma de corazón sobre el edredón de la cama King Size, un par de copas de cristal y una botella de Champagne en la hielera, velas aromáticas y un sensual sillón sexual junto a un tubo que parecía ofender la vista de la rubia. En la mesa de noche, estaba una tarjeta de felicitación a los "recién casados" y una caja de chocolates. Chris maldijo para sí mismo a O'Brian por hacerle esta bromita, mientras Jill contenía su euforia.

— ¡Esto es increíble! ¡O'Brian nos la ha jugado! — exclamó Chris.

— Es un imbécil. Este es un asunto serio. — dijo Jill.

— Vamos a calmarnos. Al final, se trata de esto, pasar por una pareja de casados que van de viaje a Moscú. Quédate la cama, yo estaré en el sofá.

— ¿Estás seguro? Hay espacio suficiente. — dijo Jill

— Sí, no quiero incomodarte. Además, el sofá se ve muy cómodo.

La oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos a Jill, y Chris ni siquiera hacía el intento por corresponderle a la rubia. Él estaba muy despechado y no quería intentarlo de nuevo. Se había cansado del constante rechazo que Jill ejercía sobre él. Toda esperanza se había esfumado en el capitán. Chris sacó del armario un par de frazadas para pasar la noche, se paró frente al "cómodo" sofá y se quitó su playera junto con su pantalón. Jill se quedó anonadada al ver el cuerpo tan fornido del Capitán Redfield. Su cuerpo estaba un poco bronceado por el sol y tenía un tatuaje en el hombro que no podía ver con claridad. Chris se recostó en el sofá y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su hermana.

 _"_ _He llegado. Todo ha salido bien, por hoy. Espero que tu día marchara bien. Te llamo después. "_

Guardó su teléfono bajo la almohada y le dio la espalda a Jill, quien analizaba las diferentes pruebas que habían encontrado. Intentaba analizarlas y encontrar relación con Ada Wong y el posible avistamiento de Wesker. Jill se puso el pijama y se metió entre las sábanas de la gigantesca cama. Pasó un par de horas de insomnio buscando datos mientras Chris dormía un poco. De pronto, un grito espantoso y desgarrador sacó a la rubia de su concentración. Al observar la habitación, se dio cuenta de que era Chris quien emitía este sonido tan espantoso.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! — gritó Chris.

Jill se levantó a socorrer al mayor de los Redfield. Se acercó a él y miró sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas brotando de ellos. Se veía tan indefenso que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión y ternura. Intentó despertarlo durante varios minutos, pero todo intento fue en vano. Así que en su desesperación, le arrojó agua fría. Chris se despertó de golpe y agitado.

— Chris, ¿estás bien? —

— ¿Estaba muy mal? —

— No podías despertar. Estabas gritando, me puse muy nerviosa y se me ocurrió lanzarte agua. Discúlpame. —

— Descuida, gracias por ayudarme.

Chris se levantó del sofá y se metió en el baño. Miró su rostro en el espejo y lavó su cara varias veces. De nuevo había tenido pesadillas, ¿Qué demonios? Ahora Jill sabía de su problema, y él no volvería a dormir el resto de la noche.

Jill se encontraba afuera, aguardando a que el capitán saliera para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Él estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro conteniendo su desesperación y furia al mismo tiempo. Odiaba que alguien que no fuera Claire, viera lo sensible que podía llegar a ser. Se odiaba a sí mismo por la muerte de cada uno de sus compañeros. Quería morirse, él pensaba que no merecía estar vivo a costa de su equipo. Terminó de desahogarse para finalmente lavarse el rostro y asegurarse de que este no fuera un mal sueño. Salió del baño y tomó su computadora para continuar con el trabajo.

— Chris… — interrumpió Jill — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, seguramente solo fue una pesadilla. Continuaré con el trabajo — respondió Chris, casi sin ganas.

— No, espera. —

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— Chris… realmente estoy preocupada por ti. Esto no es normal, ¿has buscado ayuda?—

— No necesito ayuda. Necesito terminar el trabajo, ¿has encontrado algo ya?

— ¿Vas a seguir evitándome? Estoy cansada de esta mierda. Todo el día en silencio y tu maldita actitud esquiva. Todo el día te has dirigido a mí como si solamente fuéramos compañeros de misión. — exclamó Jill, molesta.

— Pues eso es lo que realmente somos, ¿no es cierto? Vuelve a dormir, yo me encargo del resto. — respondió Chris, con la mirada fría y algo molesto por el reclamo de su compañera. Jill sintió como si alguien le hubiera pateado el estómago, pues la respuesta del Capitán lastimó sus sentimientos.

— Bien. — bufó la rubia.

Jill sintió por primera vez lo que era el rechazo de la persona que más amaba. Por primera vez presenció lo que probablemente Chris sintió todas esas veces en las que ella lo rechazó de miles de formas diferentes. Lo había perdido. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir, pero no podía. Escuchó por horas el sonido del teclado de la computadora de Chris y cuántas veces se levantó por agua a la cocina de la habitación.

Chris se mantenía al tanto de la situación y encontró que Kendrick tenía relación con los planes de Wong. John era un químico fármaco biólogo famoso en Rusia por los grandes avances que había logrado respecto a la cura contra el cáncer, pero su obsesión le había llevado a la creación ilegal de un virus muy similar al uroboros, solo que esta "nueva versión" era más fuerte y no necesariamente destruía la forma humana del huésped, pues a raíz del Virus T-Veronica, el huésped puede tener el control del virus por completo. Sin embargo, tenía que ser controlado por sueros cuya fórmula estaba especificada en otros archivos y parecían ser bastante tóxicas si la información genética del portador no era la adecuada para la fusión.

La producción ilegal de este virus lo llevó a la locura y a ser encarcelado por 10 años. Ahora, su prestigio había decaído y se dedicaba al bioterrorismo, o al menos fabricando distintos tipos de virus; pero todos con la cura. Entonces, lo que probablemente buscaba Wong, era armar otro ataque bioterrorista y Wesker, retomar los planes que no concluyó en África. Al amanecer, él y Jill tendrían que ir a la fábrica abandonada.

Finalmente, Chris fue a la nevería y sacó una cerveza para relajarse e intentar dormir un poco. Salió al balcón a beber su cerveza y a pensar. Sabía que su trabajo le hacía daño, pero también era la única cosa que lo mantenía distraído. No se visualizaba detrás de un escritorio y en una oficina entregando papeleo, ni mucho menos. No tenía pareja y Claire probablemente tuviera razón al decir que necesitaba "sentar cabeza", pero no podía iniciar algo con Sheva si a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo algo por Jill. Terminó su cerveza y volvió a entrar a la habitación. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para finalmente dormir, mientras Jill no dejaba de pensar en lo mala que había sido con Chris.

Moscú, 7:00 a.m.

Jill se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse antes de que Chris despertara. Salió del baño con su ropa interior puesta a buscar la ropa que se pondría para pasar como una civil. Tenía un montón de ropa bonita que casi no usaba porque prefería ponerse las botas y pantalones de entrenamiento que tan bien le hacían sentir, así que abrió su maleta y buscó el vestido que Parker le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Era largo y entallado, justo como todo el mundo estaba usándolos actualmente; el color berenjena lucía precioso sobre su tono de piel y quiso ponérselo para llamar la atención del Capitán. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que su vestido y tomó el teléfono para ordenar el desayuno. Cuando el botones llegó a la habitación, tocó la puerta, lo que hizo que Chris despertara de su sueño casi profundo. Jill colocó el desayuno sobre la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala y miró a Chris.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Chris

— Buenos días, son las nueve de la mañana. Me tomé la libertad de pedir el desayuno. Creí que te gustaría algo con carne, así que aquí tienes tu filete. — respondió Jill.

— Gracias, Jill, ¿has desayunado ya? —

— No. Creo que tendré que molestarte con mi compañía un rato.

— Por favor, Jill. No me molestas.

— Como sea. Buen provecho.

La pareja desayunó en silencio. El Capitán no dejaba de admirar la belleza de la rubia en ese vestido tan entallado y ese escote tan revelador. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la veía así, pero no podía elogiar su aspecto, sería rechazado una vez más. Al terminar el desayuno, Chris se dirigió al baño a ducharse y cepillar sus dientes, mientras Jill lo hacía en el pequeño lavabo de la cocina. Al mirarse en el espejo del tocador, Jill empezó a dudar de la efectividad del hermoso vestido que lucía. Ella no era una de las chicas fanáticas del maquillaje, pero sabía reconocer que éste resaltaba la belleza, así que se dedicó a rizar sus pestañas, cubrirlas con rímel, delinear su ojo y poner un poco de lipstick color vino que la esposa de Parker le obsequió a juego con el vestido. Se puso algo de perfume y al mirarse al espejo, se sintió más segura de que Chris no dejaría de observarla.

Chris salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse, pero en este caso, fue la rubia quien se quedó atónita ante el espectáculo visual que ofrecía el cuerpo del Capitán. Se sentía estúpida al quedarse como tonta mirando al ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S semidesnudo. El castaño estaba demasiado concentrado en su dolor como para darse cuenta de que la rubia le miraba sin descanso. En su maleta buscó la ropa que se pondría para no llamar la atención. Sacó de ella unos vaqueros azules y botas color café, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra Polo azul marino. Se puso desodorante y peinó su cabello, el cual volvía a ser tan largo como cuando rescató a Jill del Queen Zenobia. Guardó un par de cargas de pistola en su chamarra y ocultó su arma en su pantalón. Jill llevaba un liguero con cargas y su confiable Samurái.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? — preguntó Jill.

— Claro — respondió Chris.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero? —

— A la fábrica. Tomaremos el camino largo, solo para prevenir que nos sigan.

— Lo que digas.

Ambos salieron serios del hotel, pero tenían que mostrar que eran una pareja, así que Jill tomó de la mano a Chris, y éste, casi por obligación, le sonrió. El Capitán estaba muy al pendiente de que nadie les mirara o vigilara, y aunque la rubia se esforzara por hacer bien su trabajo, no podía dejar de imaginar que esa fuera su vida con el mayor de los Redfield. Recién casados, felices, paseando en su luna de miel sin preocuparse por nada. ¿Por qué habría dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Probablemente, Chris no se lo perdonaría.

El camino fue largo y un poco tedioso porque no había ninguna clase de plática. El castaño sentía nostalgia al tomar de la mano a Jill, le hacía imaginar que, de haber sido novios, probablemente estarían en otras circunstancias, pero ese no era el caso, pues la hermosa mujer se había encargado de dejarle claro que no veía nada más que una amistad.

Llegaron a la fábrica y, como lo imaginaron, había cámaras de seguridad que posiblemente estarían en función; así que ni siquiera sabían cómo entrar. Jill pudo ver una puerta que probablemente les abriría el acceso al interior del inmueble. La gente no dejaba de pasar y el callejón en el que se ubicaba la puerta, tenía cámaras. El deseo de Jill y su plan, la orillaron a besar a Chris, quien desconcertado le preguntó:

— ¿Qué haces? —

— Sólo sígueme la corriente. Nadie sospechará de dos amantes que buscan un poco de diversión.

Chris besó a Jill y su corazón no podía esconder lo mucho que aún sentía por ella. Jill lo besaba con mucha pasión y lo condujo al fondo del callejón, precisamente en donde se encontraba la puerta. Ella quedó de espaldas a esta y con su mano a tientas, pudo abrir la puerta, conduciendo a Chris dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño patio donde probablemente se acumulaba la basura. Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que la cámara de seguridad estaba encendida y que tal vez fuera la única, así que decidió romperla aprovechando el fuego que empezaba a sentirse. Chris estaba empezando a dejarse llevar, por lo que subió a Jill a una caja de metal bastante alta, y ella, sin protestar, obedeció al capitán, quien se dispuso a besar el cuello de la rubia. Ella se encargó de romper la cámara que quedaba justo arriba de ella con una pulsera muy pesada y grande cuando subió los brazos como si estuviera muy excitada. La cámara estaba rota, y las cosas así podrían darse mejor, pero entonces… el castaño empezó a surtir efecto en ella y sentía que no podría detenerse. Chris subió hasta los muslos el vestido de Jill, separó sus piernas y con sus largos brazos las acarició hasta el borde del vestido y se acomodó entre las extremidades de la hermosa rubia. Jill pensó entonces que un escarmiento no caería nada mal por la forma tan grosera en la que Chris se había comportado con ella.

— Ya he roto la cámara. — interrumpió Jill. — Podemos continuar con la misión.

— Está bien. — respondió Chris, aún agitado, intentando calmar su pulso y respiración que estaban tan aceleradas.

Al explorar más a detalle el lugar, pudo observar que había una zona de vigilancia a la que debían llegar para desactivar las cámaras. No fue nada que no hubieran hecho antes, así que, una vez dentro del centro de control de seguridad, se pusieron a revisar los documentos, cintas y la actividad reciente. La B.S.A.A había hecho un buen trabajo, dado que, en efecto, la fábrica estaba en funcionamiento, de no ser así, el sistema de seguridad no estaría activado. Según los informes, la fábrica estaba abandonada desde finales de los 90's debido a la bancarrota del dueño y había informes de varios compuestos químicos de fechas recientes. Jill guardó las grabaciones e informes de las computadoras, mientras que Chris analizaba el sistema operativo de las máquinas y hackeaba los sistemas de seguridad. Una vez terminado el proceso, se encargaron de eliminar la parte en la que ellos aparecían en las cintas. Desactivaron las cámaras, programándolas para la reactivación en una hora a sincronización con el reloj de Chris.

Ambos se adentraron en la fábrica, había varios departamentos sellados con tablas, lo que indicaba que aquellas habitaciones habían sido selladas desde que el lugar fue abandonado. Las salas abiertas se hallaban impecables, por lo que en efecto, había alguien trabajando allí. La exploración había arrojado muchas pruebas de que la producción era completamente inusual. Al llegar a los laboratorios, ambos empezaron a preocuparse. Chris encontró informes sobre el uso de Las Plagas en sujetos de experimentación, que al parecer habían fallecido, pues la evolución de este virus era totalmente inestable y debía ser controlado por una especie de suero que de igual forma, resultó ser letal. Los sujetos de prueba solamente se identificaban por número y solamente uno había resistido al experimento. Había varios documentos referentes a diversos virus, que al parecer eran creación de Kendrick. Entre varios documentos, había un recibo a nombre de Ada Wong, lo que muy probablemente quería decir que Wong estaba involucrada en la situación. No había nada respecto a Wesker, lo que intrigaba un poco a Jill.

En un estante con refrigeración había muestras de virus que Chris y Jill habían encontrado en la estación de trenes y el nombre de Kendrick estaba en los frascos. En las computadoras había más informes, bitácoras, e-mails y pruebas que Jill extrajo rápidamente. Al avanzar, descubrieron una especie de sótano en donde se hallaban cilindros de cristal llenos de agua para conservar los experimentos. Habían personas sobremutadas, parecían estar hibernando. Más adelante, estaba la celda de un sujeto de experimentación, cuyo número era 1238961. El sujeto estaba amarrado a una plancha de acero y adormilado. Parecían ser elegidos de forma de estrategia, pues debían tener algo en particular que los hacía especiales y blancos de experimentación. Al final, había una celda apartada de todas las demás, era la más grande y estaba llena de aparatos de seguridad. En la puerta había una bitácora con el nombre del sujeto de experimentación: BS28121998AB, no había fotografía de él, pero sí de los experimentos que le habían realizado. El informe era extenso, lo que hizo que Chris se detuviera a extraer cada fotografía antes de que el tiempo se agotara.

Quedaban unos 15 minutos aproximadamente. Jill y Chris sabían que era hora de volver para evitar ser vistos. Era demasiado extraño que Kendrick no se hubiera presentado para nada en el laboratorio, pero les daba cierta ventaja. Las horas transcurrieron demasiado rápido, eran las 5:30 p.m. cuando la pareja de infiltrados se dirigían hacia la salida, pero de pronto, se dan cuenta de que alguien había encendido la cafetera de lo que parecía ser la sala de conferencias. Ambos corrieron a esconderse para no ser descubiertos y se ocultaron en casilleros vacíos.

— Sí, te digo que he estado trabajando en eso toda la semana. No he notado cambios que pudieran favorecerle a tu cliente, Wong. El sujeto de prueba se ha puesto difícil los últimos días… ¿Qué?... ¿El BS? Lo he mantenido durmiendo desde hace un par de meses, ¿por qué? Tu cliente me lo entregó repleto de sobremutaciones, no hay evidencia de consciencia humana en él desde el año pasado. Lo único que podía decir era el nombre de una chica, parecía estar enamorado de una tal… —

Y de pronto, una pila de archivos del casillero donde estaba Jill, empezó a derrumbarse. La situación se empezaba a complicar, pues el tiempo se agotaba y la misión podría venirse abajo si los descubrían. Kendrick se acercó poco a poco al casillero, Jill temblaba de miedo y Chris no sabía qué podía hacer para salvar a su compañera de ser descubierta, pero era demasiado tarde, el tipo ya estaba por abrir la puerta, Jill cargó su arma y esperó lo peor. Kendrick abrió la puerta del casillero y lo que vió hizo que la piel se le erizara por completo.

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero poder actualizar en breve. Que tengan buen día._**


	6. Alucinaciones

**Capítulo 6: Alucinaciones**

Claire despertó envuelta en los brazos de Leon. Miró el despertador que marcaba las 10 a.m. Ella aún se sentía cansada, las piernas le temblaban y los muslos le dolían. Anoche había estado llena de acción.

Leon no se movía ni un poco, dormía como un tronco. Era de suponerse que ambos se sintieran agotados, pues la pasión cesó alrededor de las 4:00 a.m. La pelirroja no quiso despertar a Leon, así que se quedó quieta observando a través de la ventana el parque que estaba justo enfrente. La cortina casi transparente se movía con el viento, el clima estaba perfecto y la Redfield estaba volviendo a sentir ganas de dormir. Su parpadeo se tornaba lento, justo cuando sus párpados pesaban más, la imagen de Ada Wong se presentó detrás de la cortina. Claire se levantó de un salto y sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquél pensamiento, miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y no había nada, por lo que concluyó que solamente se trataba de una ilusión. Leon sintió a su amada levantarse de la cama y enseguida se despertó.

— Claire, ¿estás bien? —

— Sí, ha sido sólo un mal sueño. —

— ¿Qué ha sido solo un sueño? —

— Vi a Ada, detrás de la cortina. Estaba parada en el balcón.

Leon se puso pálido y se levantó de inmediato a revisar. Sabía que la espía era capaz de todo y que probablemente no hubiera sido solo un sueño de Claire. Movió un poco la cortina para comprobar que Ada no estuviera ahí, y al hacerlo encontró un papel blanco con la marca de un beso con lipstick rojo. Estaba angustiado, ¿qué diablos quería Ada ahora?

— No hay nada, cariño. — dijo Leon, para no preocupar a Claire. Sabía mantener muy bien la calma y debía hacerlo aún en esta situación para no preocupar a la hermosa mujer.

— Qué horrible sueño. Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza del susto.

— Tranquilla. No pasa nada, ¿tienes hambre? —

— Muchísima —

— Yo también. Démonos prisa, te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará.

— ¿En verdad?

— Seguro que sí. Te lo mereces, preciosa. Ponte una chamarra, el ambiente está fresco allí.

— Veo que tu pie ya está mejor, ¿necesitas ayuda para ducharte?

— No estaría nada mal. — dijo Leon, mirando a la pelirroja de forma seductora.

Los amantes disfrutaron de una ducha con agua caliente. Leon no dejaba de pensar en Ada y el motivo de su esporádica visita. Se puso nervioso y empezó a divagar motivos. Claire, por otro lado, estaba inmensamente feliz. No podía creer que después de tantos años, estaría con el rubio más guapo del mundo.

Al salir de la ducha, recordó que Chris le había ordenado llamarle de vez en cuando, así que corrió a buscar su teléfono mientras Leon se deshacía de aquella muestra de presencia de Ada Wong. Tomó el papel y al reverso había un mensaje que le inquietó un poco: _"¿Me extrañaste?"._ Su estómago dio un vuelco al leer la frase, ¿por qué ha vuelto? ¿Qué diablos quería ahora que empezaba una nueva vida a lado de Claire? Las cosas se estaban complicando, no quería que Ada volviera a lastimar a su pelirroja.

Mientras buscaba la ropa en sus cajones, meditaba cómo deshacerse de Ada. Trató de calmarse para no hacer notar su angustia a la Redfield, sin embargo, no era una situación cualquiera. La espía era peligrosa y hasta cierto punto asustaba su forma tan misteriosa de ser. Era peligrosa si se le provocaba, por ello, Leon debía buscar la mejor manera de pedirle que se fuera sin tocar una de sus fibras sensibles y quisiera asesinar a medio mundo.

La pelirroja entró a la habitación del agente de la D.S.O. con la ropa puesta y en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación.

— Cariño, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Leon.

— Sí, es sólo que… me preocupa Chris, ya sabes. Salió de misión, pero me angustia que esté preocupado y le pase algo.

— Chris es fuerte y un gran soldado, estará bien cariño, ¿ha ido solo? —

— No, irá con Jill, pero el tono de su voz me dejó preocupada, sé que él no está bien.

— Estando con Jill, seguro que no pasará nada. Probablemente la pase bien junto a su compañera favorita. Ya verás que volverá sano y salvo.

— Espero que sí. Sé que mamá y papá nos cuidan muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy lista.

— Ya veo, te ves hermosa.

— Gracias. — respondió Claire, ruborizándose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Leon caminaba despacio con un poco de ayuda de Claire. Subieron al auto del rubio y él condujo hasta un restaurante ubicado en medio del bosque. Al llegar al lugar, el rubio pidió una mesa para dos y el capitán de meseros les dio la mesa en la terraza. Frente a la terraza había un pequeño lago artificial rodeado de varios pinos y árboles muy verdes. Dentro del lugar olía a madera, café y canela. El mesero les ofreció la carta y mientras ambos decidían qué ordenar, la plática inició. El agente ordenó por ambos, un poco de fruta, chocolate caliente, sopa de champiñones y los famosos Waffles que le habían dado popularidad al lugar. Desayunaron calmados y muy contentos de poder estar acompañados. Claire hacía muchos chistes buenos y Leon se reía con los gestos de la hermana del Capitán de la B.S.A.A. Al terminar, el rubio pagó la cuenta y aún les quedaba todo el día para estar juntos. Subieron al auto y mientras Leon conducía sin rumbo aparente, Claire inició una conversación bastante interesante.

— Leon, cuéntame más de ti. —

— Ya lo sabes todo, ¿qué más te gustaría saber? —

— ¿Cómo es tu vida de soltero? —

— Me agrada. Es tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe. El trabajo es la parte más difícil e interesante, pero no puedo quejarme. Podría ser peor. —

— Ya veo… — dijo Claire, acariciando su barbilla. —Ahora dime, ¿cuál ha sido el momento favorito de tu infancia?

— Aquella vez que papá decidió llevarnos a acampar. Mamá estaba de buenas y fue con nosotros. El fin de semana más extraordinario de mi niñez.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu hermano?

— Digamos que le va bien.

— Casi nunca hablas de tu familia, ¿pasa algo?

— No me agrada mucho hablar de ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es complicado.

— Tenemos todo el día. — dijo Claire, sonriendo de forma pícara al rubio. Leon miró a la hermosa Redfield y con aire pesado, suspiró y buscó por dónde comenzar. Entonces, mientras seguía el camino que llevaba a la carretera, recordó el día en el que comenzó todo. Él tenía cinco y su hermano, nueve.

— Recuerdo el inicio del verano… —

El pequeño Leon acababa de llegar a casa El colegio había terminado y, por fin, iniciaban las vacaciones. En sus manos llevaba una hoja de papel, que quería mostrarle con urgencia a su madre. Bajó del auto y corrió al estudio a buscar a su madre, pero en su lugar, encontró a Mildred, la ama de llaves.

— Mildred, ¿has visto a mi madre? ¡Tengo una noticia! — exclamó Leon, con el entusiasmo de un niño emocionado. Mildred lo miró con cierto pesar y respondió a la pregunta del pequeño.

— Se ha ido de viaje, pero me dejó esto para ti.

En el escritorio había una caja de regalo preciosa. Leon abrió la caja y descubrió el contenido de ésta: un hermoso auto de juguete a control remoto. El pequeño Scott no sonrió ni un poco. Él no quería más juguetes, pues tenía un baúl y un armario lleno de ellos, solo quería pasar un tiempo con su madre.

— Gracias Mildred, ¿está mi padre en casa?

— Sigue en la oficina, avisó que demoraría en llegar.

— ¿Y mi hermano?

— Parece ser que está en su habitación.

— ¡Excelente!

Leon corrió a la habitación de su hermano Michael a mostrarle con entusiasmo aquella hoja de papel con un contenido que emocionaba al pequeño Scott.

— ¡Michael, Michael! ¿Puedo entrar? —

— No molestes, enano. Largo de aquí. —

— Por favor, déjame entrar. Tengo que mostrarte algo. —

Michael, el hermano mayor de león, abrió la puerta de su habitación un poco molesto y miró a su hermano.

— ¡Mira! Me han dado un diploma, ¡tuve el mejor promedio de la clase! — exclamó Leon, estallando en felicidad. Michael miró anonadado el diploma de Leon, y sintió cierta envidia por el pequeño, pues había demostrado que era más inteligente que él, quien era el consentido de la familia y, por supuesto, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara el trono, así que tomó el reconocimiento de su hermano y, lleno de rabia, rompió el papel en pedazos. Leon estalló en llanto y desesperación por no poder salvar la muestra de su gran esfuerzo durante todo el año; le pidió a su hermano que se detuviera, pero Michael hizo caso omiso y destruyó el diploma de su hermano. AL terminar, cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio, y como un cobarde, no salió de su habitación el resto del día. El pequeño Scott, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, recogió cada pedazo de papel para proceder a unirlos con cinta adhesiva. Tardó toda la tarde intentando unir las piezas, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Esperó despierto a que su padre llegara, hasta que escuchó su voz en el recibidor. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con su diploma hecho pedazos en busca de su padre.

— ¡Papá, papá! — exclamó.

— Hola hijo, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué haces despierto a éstas horas? —

— Quería mostrarte esto.

— Ahora no. Estoy cansado.

— Papá, por favor. Te he estado esperando todo el día. No tardarás mucho. —

— Bien.

El señor Bernard Kennedy tomó con sus manos el destrozado reconocimiento de su hijo, lo observó rápidamente y lo regresó a las pequeñas manos de Leon.

— Muy bien, hijo. Mañana le diré a Candace que te envíe un regalo. Buenas noches.

El hombre subió a su habitación de inmediato y se encerró como cada noche. Leon esperaba ansioso el abrazo de su padre, pero éste decidió ser indiferente. Éste hombre era misterioso. Trabajaba durante largas horas y sólo llegaba a casa a dormir. Jamás estaba los fines de semana. El club era su segundo hogar. Casi no pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, y mucho menos con su esposa, la señora Grace Kennedy, una mujer hermosa pero de pocas palabras. El origen de Leon era lo que parecía ahuyentar a sus padres de él. Michael detestaba a su hermano y manifestaba su odio cada vez que podía, dejándole cicatrices de por vida en la piel y en el corazón del pequeño Scott. Cuando el señor Kennedy tenía vacaciones, aprovechaba para salir de viaje con su esposa y Michael, dejando al pequeño en internados de verano para "hacerlo un hombre" y que se acostumbrase a estar solo. Michael era el afortunado viajero que acompañaba a sus padres, alegando que él era mayor que Leon y por ello debía acompañarles.

Cuando la señora Grace estaba embarazada de su segundo y último hijo, Leon, era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Se la pasaba imaginando cómo sería su bebé y cómo le llamaría. Amaba a su primogénito y a su esposo como a nadie en el mundo, pero todo se tornó oscuro cuando una noche, descubrió la traición de Bernard. Él llevaba años engañando a la hermosa Grace, pero aquella noche la evidencia era obvia. Llegó oliendo a perfume de mujer y con una prenda de ropa interior de su concubina en el bolsillo del saco. Grace cayó en depresión, tirándose en la miseria. Dejó de cuidar su embarazo, no comía nada en ocasiones y se la pasaba tirada en la cama días enteros. Bernard estaba preocupado por su hijo y su esposa, se sentía culpable y arrepentido de lo que le sucedía a ambos, pero Grace no quería escucharle y mucho menos perdonarle. El embarazo se complicó y Leon nació prematuro, muy delgado y casi moribundo. Grace no quería ver a su hijo cuando llegó al mundo, Bernard tampoco. Entonces, así continuó siendo hasta que Leon decidió irse de casa a buscar una nueva vida. La idea de ser policía para nada agradaba a sus padres, pero él sólo buscaba un motivo para largarse del infierno que tenía por hogar. Su hermano Michael heredó la empresa familiar, por ello es rico y sigue manteniendo los gastos de sus padres, que se la viven viajando por el mundo y enviando postales de cortesía al rubio para excusarse de su indiferencia. En ocasiones llegaban regalos caros, y una que otra fotografía de los padres, pero nada más. Él se rehusaba a pasar la navidad en la Mansión Kennedy y prefería pasarla solo o en compañía de buenos amigos. Michael y Leon no tienen contacto en absoluto y por supuesto, Leon no aspiraba a un tipo de herencia. No quería limosnas.

La amargura con la que contaba esta historia, llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Claire, quien le tomó de la mano y la colocó en su rostro, simulando consuelo. Leon se sintió un poco libre en ese momento, una carga menos en su alma. Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie, y definitivamente Claire era la única que lo sabría.

— Lamento tanto que tus padres se comportaran así contigo… — respondió Claire, — Debió ser muy duro para ti.

— A veces creo que fue lo mejor. Después de todo aprendí a estar solo y a no necesitar de nadie. No dependo de mis padres ahora y aunque haya perdido contacto con ellos, no me arrepiento. Ha sido difícil verlos en las pocas reuniones familiares a las que he asistido. Se la viven alardeando de los logros de Michael, y muchas veces me han llamado "Don nadie".

— ¿Es que acaso no saben que trabajas para la casa blanca? —

— No pretendo que lo sepan. Es mejor que se mantengan alejados de mi vida. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame cuál ha sido el mejor momento de tu vida.

— Valla… no sé realmente cuál escoger. He tenido muchos momentos gratos en toda mi vida, pero creo que mi favorito fue cuando asistí a mi primer concierto.

— ¿A quién viste?

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Queen!

— Cierto, cómo olvidar que es tu banda favorita. Debió haber sido grandioso escuchar su música en vivo.

— Lo sé. Recuerdo aquél día como si hubiera sido ayer. — respondió Claire, quien se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se recargó en la puerta del copiloto para mirar a Leon y acomodó sus piernas en el asiento. — Era el año 1995, cuando Queen estrenó la canción "Made in heaven"…

Mágicamente, Claire se transportó a aquellas fechas en las que se anunciaba en el radio el próximo concierto de Queen. Era una tarde lluviosa y ajetreada, estaba precisamente en la universidad con su compañera de habitación. Ambas gritaron emocionadas porque disfrutaban de la misma música. Claire moría de ganas por ir a ese concierto, pero recordó, con pesar, que no contaba con el dinero suficiente. Había ahorrado un poco de dinero para materiales y libros que necesitaba, Chris no ganaba muy bien, pero era suficiente para que ella siguiera con su carrera y él pudiera subsistir. Su trabajo en el ejército fue breve y aunque éste le absorbiera la mayoría del tiempo, a veces Chris se ofrecía a entregar pizzas o propaganda, con tal de juntar la cantidad de dinero necesario para que su hermana siguiera con su sueño, aunque él no pudiera comprarse lo que necesitaba. Su cumpleaños ya había pasado y ese día Chris fue a su universidad con un ramo de flores como obsequio de cumpleaños. Pasaron el día juntos y el mayor de los Redfield invitó a su hermana a una cafetería para cerrar con broche de oro. Aunque ordenó por ella y pelearon en el lugar, Claire se sentía agradecida por el detalle que tuvo su hermano.

Pensó que debía irse olvidando de su sueño de ir al concierto y enfocarse en sus estudios. Tal vez luego podría comprarse el álbum y hacer de cuenta como que fue al concierto, el cual era dentro de un mes. Toda la tarde la pasó con su amiga estudiando para un examen muy importante, así que se olvidó de ello por un rato. Cayó la noche sobre el campus universitario y los alumnos deseaban cenar. La pelirroja y su amiga bajaron al comedor del campus, pero Lindsay, la consejera del dormitorio, detuvo a la menor de los Redfield indicando que tenía una llamada en espera por parte de su tutor, de inmediato, corrió al teléfono. Se trataba de Chris.

— ¡Chris! — exclamó, contenta, la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ¿interrumpo algo? — dijo Chris.

— No, iba a cenar. Pero puedo esperar. Hay un par de personas que pueden integrarme a la fila sin ningún problema, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?

— Estoy cansado, sigo en el trabajo pero quise llamarte para saber cómo estabas. Lamento no haberte llamado en toda la semana, pero las cosas por aquí están complicadas y no descanso mucho que digamos. Estoy pensando severamente en probar suerte en otra parte.

— Descuida, entiendo perfecto. Chris, piénsatelo bien, creo que el trabajo en el que estás tiene muy buenas prestaciones y quizá lo necesites.

— Lo sé, pero he tenido un par de conflictos. Espero que pueda resolverlos pronto, pero como sea, ¿qué tal tu semana?

— Cansada. He estado estudiando para los exámenes todos los días, no he descansado tampoco.

— ¿Y las calificaciones?

— Bastante bien. Creo que no te decepcionaré.

— Eso espero, Claire. No me parto la espalda para que desperdicies estas oportunidades. ¿Has oído que Queen estará en concierto? —

— Sí, es emocionante. Pero definitivamente no iré. El poco dinero que tengo ahorrado es para la universidad y no puedo darme el lujo de gastarlo en mí. Aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí. Donde quiera que estén, nuestros padres seguro estarían orgullosos de ti.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Claro que sí. Yo lo estoy.

— Con eso me basta. Espero poder enviarte el dinero que necesitas esta semana. Apuesto que con algo de suerte, lograrás reunir el dinero suficiente para las entradas. Cuídate mucho, Claire. Mantente alejada de los chicos y concéntrate en la escuela. Debo irme, el Capitán necesita que termine mi trabajo. Sueña en grande. Te veré luego. Te quiero mucho.

— Hasta luego, Chris. Te quiero.

Claire extrañaba mucho a su hermano, y odiaba que su más grande sueño, la mantuviera alejada de su única familia. El resto del mes, la pelirroja se la pasó estudiando y devorando libros; esperando que tal vez, el dinero que Chris le enviaba semana con semana, le alcanzara para las entradas al concierto, pero al final del mes, descubrió que no podría asistir ni por un milagro. Así que abandonó la idea de ver a su banda favorita. Por otro lado, Chris se mantuvo en el trabajo aguantando los regaños de sus superiores y haciendo trabajo pesado. Administró su sueldo como cada semana para él y para su hermana. El mayor de los Redfield era ambicioso y muy persistente, así que de noche, empezó a trabajar por día en bares, en restaurantes, discotecas y de más lugares en los que le pudieran pagar un poco más, sólo para cumplirle el deseo a su pequeña hermana. Se le veía cansado, las ojeras eran evidentes y su espalda le dolía a montones, pero él sabía que cada hora valdría la pena, hasta que finalmente consiguió el dinero y compró las entradas para el concierto. Seguramente su hermana se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Faltando una semana para el concierto, Chris limpió su pequeño departamento para la llegada de su hermana, pues habría concluido su año escolar y estaría con él durante sus vacaciones. Todo estaba listo para la llegada de Claire. El día de su llegada, Chris se levantó temprano para ir por su hermana a la estación de autobuses. Fue de los primeros en llegar y al ver a la pelirroja, corrió a socorrerla con su pesado equipaje y la abrazó durante un largo rato porque la había echado de menos. Claire estaba emocionada por estar con su hermano, aunque ya sabía que se avecinaban varias peleas, no le importaba. No podría separarse nunca de su hermano. Llegaron al departamento y conversaron un buen rato, rieron mucho y salieron a caminar un rato. En el parque, Chris le compró a su pequeña hermana un helado, como cuando eran niños y se sentaron a conversar.

La tarde pasó de prisa, Chris insistió en que debían dormir temprano argumentando que él se sentía muy cansado. La pelirroja no protestó y ambos durmieron varias horas durante la noche. Al día siguiente, Chris se levantó de la cama muy temprano para preparar el desayuno y cubrir su turno en el trabajo, mientras que su hermana seguía durmiendo. Se duchó y alistó para terminar pronto su trabajo y volver a casa a tiempo para ir al concierto. Tomó su chaqueta de la percha junto con las llaves del departamento y salió casi volando de allí.

Claire despertó a las 10:00 a.m. Vio el desayuno que su hermano había dejado para ella y con un poco de asco, se lo comió. Chris no era el mejor cocinero, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por no arruinar el apetito de su hermana. Así que ella lo tomó por el lado amable y disfrutó de la primera mañana de vacaciones con Chris. Al terminar, se levantó de la mesa e hizo el aseo correspondiente. El departamento era pequeño y parecía un lugar espantoso, pues el mayor de los Redfield jamás tenía tiempo para arreglar el sitio y que pareciera algo más decente. En el armario había botes de pintura que el castaño habría comprado hacía unos meses, pero no había podido pintar el departamento, así que la pelirroja puso manos a la obra y pintó los muros de la cueva de Chris. Antes de que dieran las 6 p.m. Claire ya había terminado de pintar y de hacer de comer para su hermano, quien muy probablemente llegaría hambriento del trabajo.

El castaño llegó a casa a las 6:30 p.m. Hambriento y sudado, saludó a su hermana con entusiasmo.

— ¡Claire, ya llegué!— exclamó Chris

— ¡Genial!— dijo Claire al salir de la habitación de su hermano donde se encontraba el baño. Estaba secando su melena con la toalla, pues después de tanto trabajo, merecía refrescarse.

— ¿Has preparado todo esto tú? —

— Pero claro. Siéntate. Debes estar hambriento, cuéntame cómo te fue en el trabajo.

— Ah… — suspiró el castaño. — Es un asco, como siempre. Pero creo que podría haber sido peor. — Chris se sentó frente a la mesa y descubrió su plato. Era su comida favorita. Filete asado con puré de patatas y verduras salteadas. — Por Dios… Claire… mi comida favorita. Hace tanto que no comía algo así, que la verdad muero por probarlo.

— Adelante. Yo te acompaño a comer, la verdad es que yo también muero de hambre. ¿Notas algo diferente en casa?

— Huele a limpio.

— ¡No! — dijo Claire, riendo. — La he pintado al fin.

— Vaya — se sorprendió Chris. — Cómo me hacías falta. Gracias. Francamente no había tenido tiempo para darle una mano a este lugar. Se ve mejor de lo que pensaba.

— Ustedes los hombres son un desastre, pero come, que nos aguarda un poco más.

Chris cortó su carne con el cuchillo y tomó con el tenedor una pequeña pieza, la introdujo a su boca saboreando cada bocado. No podía dejar de alagar el trabajo como cocinera de su hermana. Él amaba la comida de Claire y a ella le daba gusto que su hermano disfrutara tanto de su comida, así sentía que podía devolverle algo de lo mucho que él había hecho por ella toda su vida. El mayor de los Redfield no dejó huella de comida en su plato, casi lo limpió con la lengua, mientras Claire lo veía devorar su comida como un León.

— Oye, necesito que te arregles un poco. Iremos a un lugar importante. — dijo Chris.

— ¿Ahora? Ya es tarde.

— Es necesario. Si no, ni siquiera te lo pediría. Anda, iré a ducharme y a cepillar mis dientes. Cuando salga, quiero que estés lista.

— Como ordene, capitán.

La pelirroja se puso unos vaqueros, sus converse negros y una blusa de tirantes que su amiga le había regalado en el intercambio navideño. Cepilló sus dientes y su melena de fuego, se puso brillo labial y rizó sus pestañas. Para cuando Chris salió de la ducha ella ya estaba lista. El mayor de los Redfield no había demorado nada en vestirse, así que a escondidas, sacó de su cajonera los boletos del concierto y un poco de dinero, los escondió en su chaqueta y los hermanos partieron hacia el lugar del concierto. El transporte había sido rápido y Claire ni siquiera se lo esperaba. Todo el camino Chris intentó distraerla para que no se diera cuenta de a dónde irían. Al final llegaron al lugar donde sería el concierto tan esperado. Estando allí, Claire abrió los ojos como platos y saltó de emoción mientras su hermano le mostraba las entradas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Chris! Este es mi sueño hecho realidad. — exclamó, conmovida, la pelirroja. — No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí. Te agradezco tanto… — dijo Claire, soltando una lágrima de esas que contienen varias emociones. Abrazó a su hermano mayor, quien respondió a la muestra de afecto y besó la frente de la activista dulcemente.

— No es nada. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Anda, apresurémonos que no tarda en comenzar el espectáculo. Quizá quieras comprar un par de cosas.

Los hermanos Redfield caminaron para hallar la entrada al estadio. Chris vio un precioso chaleco rojo de piel con el nombre de la canción de Queen: "Made in heaven", por lo que dedujo que a su hermana le gustaría. Ella saltó de emoción cuando Chris le compró aquél obsequio y él, pudo darse el lujo de comprarse una chamarra de piel color café, con el mismo diseño del estampado que de su hermana. Aquella noche en el concierto de Queen fue inolvidable para ambos. Claire nunca olvidaría todo lo que su hermano hizo por ella, y él jamás olvidaría que a pesar de todas esas noches sin descanso, la felicidad de su hermana valía más que cualquier cosa. Estaba cumpliendo, con mucho esfuerzo, la promesa que hizo frente a la tumba de sus padres: cuidar de Claire.

— … y entonces, Chris y yo cantamos toda la noche y al terminar el concierto volvimos a casa recordando lo genial que había estado el concierto. — terminó Claire, esbozando una radiante sonrisa para Leon.

— Valla, si no fueras tú la que me cuenta esta historia, no la creería. Chris parece ser un tipo muy rudo. — respondió Leon, sorprendido.

— Chris es un tipo rudo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una piedra sin sentimientos aunque a veces se esfuerce por hacértelo creer. Supongo que si mi vida fue complicada, la de él fue el doble. Cuando murieron nuestros padres, él tuvo que afrontar la noticia e intentar suavizar las cosas para que yo no sufriera. Abandonamos la casa que había sido nuestro hogar y fuimos a vivir con los abuelos, quienes, además, no tenían el dinero suficiente para mantenernos, así que de vez en cuando, Chris lustraba los zapatos de hombres adinerados por unas cuantas monedas y ayudar a los abuelos. Cuidaba de mí aunque mi abuela estuviera conmigo. Luego, al fallecer los abuelos, descubrió que no habían pagado la hipoteca de la casa de nuestros padres, por lo que quiso enmendar la deuda, pero no pudo, por lo que perdimos la casa. Luego, embargaron la casa de los abuelos, y nos echaron a la calle, ahí entró Barry… un ángel. Se apiadó de nosotros y nos dio asilo en su casa un par de meses, Chris le daba el 80% de su sueldo aunque Barry se rehusara, y poco a poco, mi hermano consiguió un departamento un poco viejo, pero ya no quería seguir como "sanguijuela" en la casa de los Burton, por lo que se mudó; pero Barry, antes de irnos, le regresó el dinero que Chris le daba como renta, y le dijo que lo usara bien. Con ese dinero, mi hermano pudo enviarme a la universidad y comprar los muebles básicos para su departamento. Siguió trabajando para mí, porque jamás permitió que trabajara hasta que me graduara. Luego pasó lo de Raccoon City, y bueno, creo que te sabes el resto de la historia. —

— Nunca me hubiera imaginado todo eso de Chris. No me malinterpretes, pero a simple vista, tu hermano no parece ese tipo de personas.

— Nadie nunca me cree. Juro que es verdad. Es un gran tipo.

— Ya veo que sí. Seguro que no ha de haber sido fácil pasar por tantos obstáculos en la vida y salir ileso.

— Chris tiene muchas cicatrices, y daría lo que fuera porque todas ellas desaparecieran. Lo extraño mucho y anhelo que sea feliz.

— ¿Crees que no lo es?

— Sí, pero… hace falta que conozca a su media naranja. Quiero que encuentre a alguien que le haga tan feliz como nunca lo ha sido. Se lo merece.

— No lo dudo… después de todo lo que me has contado, me atrevería a decir que tu hermano es un santo. Es genial que tuvieras a alguien con quien contar y que te protegiera.

— Lo sé. Mis padres me dieron al mejor hermano mayor. — dejó caer una lágrima. — A todo esto, ¿a dónde vamos? —

— Iremos a Seattle.

— ¿Qué hay en Seattle? —

— El lago Washington. Iremos a pescar un rato y quizá vayamos a comprar algo para acompañar la cena.

— Perfecto.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a su destino. Claire no sabía qué tan bueno era Leon pescando, pues su hermano mayor alegaba que era genial en ello y resulta que la pelirroja terminó haciendo todo el trabajo la última vez. Al menos Chris y Leon compartían otra cosa fuera de sus amigos zombis. El rubio alquiló una lancha y un equipo completo de pesca para impresionar a la activista de Terra Save. La pareja se adentró en el lago para dejar que el agente hiciera su trabajo y demostrara su habilidad con la caña de pescar. En varias ocasiones se le escaparon un par de truchas y una más, se cayó de sentón en la lancha, lo que hizo que Claire riera a carcajadas y el menor de los Kennedy, también. La mañana iba bastante bien, ambos se estaban divirtiendo, pero a pesar de ello, Claire lograba ver en ocasiones la silueta de Ada Wong observándolos. No quería creer que se estaba volviendo loca, el sueño de la mañana realmente le había afectado demasiado; aun así, no se limitó a divertirse con el ex policía el resto de la tarde.

 _18:00 p.m. Washington_

El automóvil iba rápido en la carretera. El aire fresco de la noche revoloteaba su cabello y ella, inmutada, conducía hacia su indefinido destino. El ceño fruncido en su rostro reflejaba cierta molestia, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su corazón se sentía un poco roto. Su comunicador comenzó a sonar, seguramente era él. No quería contestarle, odiaba escuchar su voz seca y fría ordenándole su regreso. Ella tenía asuntos personales que no compartía con nadie, y es que en realidad no podía confiar en nadie, pero aun así anhelaba que alguien pudiera escucharle y ofrecerle un consejo, porque vaya que necesitaba un par para resolver su vida.

El comunicador no paró de sonar, hasta que finalmente, la paciencia se le agotó y respondió.

— ¿Qué diablos se te ofrece? — respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Novedades? — dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

— Sí, varias. ¿Cuál es el punto? —

— Te necesito aquí. Este plan es de ambos, ¿recuerdas? No puedes abandonarme de esa forma, ni siquiera por tus asuntos personales. No me importa qué mierda tengas que hacer, pero debes estar aquí en 24 horas.

— Tengo una vida y asuntos que atender.

— No me digas que te has arrepentido.

— Tal vez. Si me sigues jodiendo con tu maldita insistencia, quizá abandone todo de una vez por todas.

— Eres una maldita perra sucia, has vendido tu alma al diablo por unos cuantos dólares y ahora te haces la recatada. Eso no va contigo. Vuelve ya.

— Cuando te enteres de todo lo que he visto, probablemente no necesites que regrese tan pronto. Te enviaré un informe por escrito. Te darás cuenta que mi presencia en este lugar es más útil de lo que crees. Ahora, deja de joderme y búscate algo mejor que hacer. Estaré ahí cuando pueda.

Lanzó al asiento trasero el comunicador y continuó su viaje hacia un hotel. Pidió una habitación y se echó en la cama a escribir el informe sobre los avances. Estaba molesta y quería vengarse de la felicidad. Tenía el plan perfecto en sus manos, y con todos los detalles enviados al destinatario correcto, lograría sus objetivos sin error alguno. Pagará.

Terminó el informe y lo envió de inmediato. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y al infierno al que estaba condenando a la felicidad, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para vengarse, si ella no era feliz, nadie más lo sería. Guardó su portátil en su maleta y salió a dar un paseo nocturno, antes de que su jefe llamara de nuevo.

 _Washington D.C. / 8:00 p.m. / Departamento de Leon_

— ¡Vaya que fue una aventura! — exclamó Claire, entre carcajadas.

— Me alegra que te diviertas con mi desgracia. Al menos conseguimos unas buenas truchas para la cena. — respondió Leon, con la ropa húmeda.

— Vamos, no fue tan malo. Fue una tarde bastante agradable, incluso nadamos con la cena.

— Tienes razón, aunque pudo ser mejor.

— No lo creo. Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. Fue una gran idea ir al lago, hace años que no me divertía tanto.

— Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Un honor para mí hacer reír a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero dime ahora, ¿cómo se te antoja acompañar la trucha?

— No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

— Muy bien.

Leon fue a cambiarse a su habitación para poder cocinar la cena. Claire estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amante, pero éste se rehusó para poder sorprender a la pelirroja. Tomó varios utensilios de la cocina, verduras y especias que necesitaría para preparar la cena. La activista preparaba la mesa y veía un poco de televisión. Netflix tenía en su plataforma una fabulosa película de terror que tanto le gustaba y la puso mientras esperaba a su amado con la cena. El rubio se estaba esforzando muchísimo porque la cena quedara impecable y deliciosa, pero aun así, no demoró mucho y de forma breve, obtuvo su deliciosa cena: trucha a la mostaza. Con dos platos en las manos y mucha esperanza en su corazón, colocó la comida en la mesa para empezar a cenar. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la mesa y empezaron a devorar el delicioso platillo que Leon cocinó con tanto esmero.

— Leon, está delicioso, ¿puedo pedir un poco más?

— Demonios… te he fallado. Ya no hay más.

— Es que aún tengo un poco de hambre, ¿pedimos pizza? —

— Suena bastante bien, aunque yo tengo hambre de otra cosa. — dijo Leon, dedicándole una mirada perversa a la menor de los Redfield.

— Seguro, campeón, pero primero la comida. — sonrió Claire. Tomó su teléfono y ordenó una pizza de pepperoni al departamento del agente de la D.S.O.

Treinta minutos sobraban para que llegara la comida, y el rubio quería aprovecharlos al cien por ciento, así que tomó a Claire por la cintura y la besó tiernamente. Bastaron un par de besos para que ambos quisieran desnudarse en la sala y hacer el amor de nuevo. Leon se sentía maravillado con el cuerpo tan hermoso que tenía la Redfield. Su cintura pequeña se amoldaba perfectamente a las grandes manos del agente, quien disfrutaba mucho ayudarle a su amada para llevar a cabo el ritmo correcto de las salvajes embestidas. El rubio había quedado sentado sobre el sillón individual de la sala y Claire estaba justo encima de él haciendo su trabajo. Sus gemidos eran silenciosos y cálidos, ella aprovechaba la sensibilidad que Leon tenía en sus oídos y acercaba su boca para producir aquellos excitantes sonidos en el oído del agente, quien no podía dejar de sentir placer. Se tiraron en la alfombra y terminaron el acto ahí mismo. Leon estaba desesperado por sentir el orgasmo que tanto había aplazado y Claire se sentía deseosa de sentir dentro de ella el néctar caliente, producto de aquella media hora de placer. Después, Leon se tumbó junto a la pelirroja a recuperar el aliento y a esperar a que el repartidor de pizzas llegara. Finalmente, el repartidor llegó, Leon ayudó a Claire a levantarse y él se puso su ropa interior para poder recibir el pedido. Mientras el agente pagaba la segunda cena, Claire sintió que alguien le observaba a través del pasillo. Caminó hacia él sin despegar la mirada de aquella silueta que sobresalía, era de una mujer. El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y las manos empezaron a sudarle, el aroma era peculiar pero jamás irreconocible. Aquella fragancia la hizo retroceder a las ruinas de Raccoon City y el idilio amoroso que Leon y la espía asiática: Ada Wong, tuvieron desde entonces. Estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando de repente…

¡Claire! ¡Ya está la cena! — gritó Leon. La activista giró su cabeza hacia el rubio por instinto y se distrajo un par de segundos, los cuales bastaron para que la silueta de la espía desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

— No había nadie, y el aroma aquél se había ido. Se sentía confundida y enferma, _¿qué diablos me está pasando?_ Caminó a donde Leon y sin dejar de pensar, tomó un trozo de pizza y un plato para empezar a comer, aunque siendo francos, se le había ido el apetito. El agente se dio cuenta de la cara que Claire había puesto y que su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… es solo que… he estado teniendo ciertas secuelas del sueño de esta mañana. Es ridículo. Me pareció haber visto a Wong en el pasillo. — Leon se mantuvo firme sin mostrar expresión alguna y sonrió.

— Tranquila. Está muy alto el edificio, no podría entrar a menos que fuese por la puerta y estaba muy bien cerrado. Es solo tu imaginación, cariño. Anda, cenemos un poco.

— Está bien.

El rubio y la pelirroja se sentaron en el sofá a devorar la pizza tranquilamente. Claire se sentía protegida con el agente a su lado, pero él estaba preocupado. No sabía qué era lo que Ada quería o por qué había vuelto. No quería hacerle daño a la menor de los Redfield, y mucho menos que algo le sucediera por parte de la loca espía asiática. Puso un par de películas para amenorar el ambiente y hacer que Claire se despreocupara y sintiera tranquila. Al final, se retiraron a dormir, en espera de otro día más tranquilo.

 _Washington D.C. / 9:47 a.m. / Departamento de Leon._

El día anterior había sido demasiado extraño. La pelirroja se la pasó alucinando con Ada Wong desde el espantoso sueño que había tenido. Estaba empezando a despertar y su nariz podía reconocer el aroma de nuevo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y verla frente a ella para después desvanecerse. No quería volverse loca de celos, estaba exagerando. Leon estaba protegiéndola, o bueno, abrazándola, pero eso no le bastaba. El agente había asegurado que todo lo que tenía con Wong se había ido a la mierda, pero ella no tenía la certeza de que el corazón del rubio cesara el amor por la espía. Él ya le había dicho que la amaba, pero no de qué manera ni cuánto. Quizá solamente se habría dejado llevar por el momento y en realidad sólo la quería o tal vez el éxtasis del sexo lo había orillado a decir aquellas palabras para tranquilizar el alma de la pelirroja y para que él no quedara como un patán. Se había estado portando muy bien, eso no lo negaba, pero se preguntó cómo habría sido con Wong, ¿será que la llevaba a su lugar favorito? ¿Ya la habría presentado con sus padres?, ¿Habrían intentado formar una familia? Las dudas invadían la mente de Claire, y el aroma a violetas aún permanecía en la habitación. La curiosidad le mataba, pero el miedo también estaba presente. Tomó la decisión de abrir lentamente los ojos y vio cómo unas botas largas de cuero negro se dirigían hacia el balcón y desaparecían entre las nubes y el sol de la mañana. Al fin tuvo los ojos bien abiertos y se dio cuenta, de nuevo, de que había estado alucinando.

Leon empezaba a despertar, y Claire no se movía para nada de la cama. El rubio se dio la vuelta para besar a la menor de los Redfield en la mejilla y darle los buenos días, pero ella se sentía intranquila después de todo lo que había estado alucinando. Tenía que despejar su mente, y no quería que Leon se enterase de que estaba teniendo problemas de celos absurdos, así que decidió escabullirse un rato a la sede en Washington de Terra Save, alegando que necesitaba conocer al personal y arreglar los asuntos que, aunque no urgentes, necesitaban de su ayuda.

— Buenos días, Claire. — dijo Leon.

— Buenos días, Leon. — respondió Claire, seguido de levantarse de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas, preciosa? —

— Es Lunes, cariño. Debo ir a trabajar.

— Diablos, lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No es necesario, tomaré el autobús, pero te lo agradezco. Tú continúa durmiendo, volveré en la tarde.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, me hace falta mi caminata diaria. Me daré una ducha, creo que se me está haciendo tarde.

Leon se quedó acostado en su cama pensando en cómo sabría qué era lo que Ada quería. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que tomó su teléfono y decidió cobrarse un par de favores con algunos investigadores privados de la Casa Blanca. Primero, llamó a su jefa, quien era la primera instancia a la que podría recurrir. El timbre de espera comenzó a sonar y Hunnigan respondió en breve.

— ¡Leon, qué sorpresa! ¿Acaso ya te has cansado de tus vacaciones?— dijo Ingrid, saludando al agente.

— No es eso. Te llamo para algo con calidad de urgente, ¿puedes atenderme?—

— Vaya, si lo pones así, claro. Dime. —

— Ada Wong ha estado merodeando por mi departamento, y como pudiste haberte dado cuenta, tengo compañía. Sinceramente me preocupa esta situación, temo que Claire corra peligro. Necesito que averigües qué es lo que busca o en qué está metida. Quiero que se aleje. —

— ¿Estás seguro, Leon? Esta clase de investigaciones puede ser peligrosa. Podrían, incluso, matarla. —

— Sólo necesito que se averigüe qué necesita de mí y por qué se aparece de nuevo. Es urgente. Quiero saber a qué debo enfrentarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde y alguien salga lastimado, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?—

— Seguro. Enviaré a mis mejores hombres para la investigación. Te mantendré informado en calidad de confidencialidad. Cuídense, Leon.

La llamada terminó y el agente botó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, acarició su sien y dejó escapar un suspiro. La espía asiática, de nuevo, se convertía en un dolor de cabeza para Leon, primero jugaba con él, se lo follaba y al final, se largaba con firmeza para, supuestamente, no volver, pero ahora estaba de vuelta y aunque el rubio lo negara rotundamente, sabía que en el fondo aún sentía algo por Ada. Se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo por revivir el sentimiento que ya había decidido enterrar en el pasado; Claire era ahora el presente y no quería lastimarla, sí que la quería, pero ahora dudaba que lo que le dijo aquella noche fuera totalmente cierto. Era demasiado pronto para decirle aquellas palabras tan poderosas, pero el momento era ideal para decirlo, porque lo sintió a raíz de toda esa emoción que trajo el sexo. _Soy un imbécil…_

Claire salió del baño con la toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo de diosa, buscó su ropa y se vistió en silencio. Estaba rara, y Leon lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de preguntar y la pelirroja no quería que el agente le preguntara por su estado de ánimo.

— Te prepararé el desayuno. — sugirió Leon.

— Es tarde, cariño. Pasaré por algo más tarde. Debo irme ya o no me alcanzará el día para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. — respondió Claire, mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo del tocador de Leon.

— Paso por ti, entonces.

— Claro, salgo a las 7.

— ¿Tan tarde? ¿qué se supone que haré todo este tiempo sin ti? —

— No lo sé, quizá surja algo que tengas por hacer. — Claire besó la frente de Leon y salió del departamento.

Claire caminó hasta la parada del autobús, subió a él y esperó a llegar a la sede de Terra Save. Probablemente estarían esperándola para darle instrucciones y presentarle al personal con el que trabajaría el tiempo que se le había asignado. Al menos el trabajo le ayudaría a no pensar en sus problemas por un rato.

Llegó al lugar, y al entrar a recepción, de inmediato fue atendida. En el lugar, estaba esperándola una amable jovencita que parecía ser la secretaria del director de la sede. Ésta la condujo hacia la oficina principal, donde aguardaba Adam Duncan. La secretaria anunció a Claire ante el director, y éste, de inmediato, ordenó que la pelirroja entrara.

— ¡Claire Redfield! — exclamó, con entusiasmo, Adam.

— Un placer. — respondió Claire, extendiéndole la mano para saludar al director, quien estrujó la mano de la pelirroja, respondiendo a su saludo.

— Es un honor conocerte, ¿puedo hablarte de "tú"?

— Seguro.

— Gracias, por favor, toma asiento. Es un honor que alguien con la experiencia que tienes tú, venga a visitarnos. Sé que es más trabajo, pero de verdad nos reconforta mucho que seas tú quien nos asesore en todos estos problemas. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Ya desayunaste? —

— Un café, por favor. Tengo entendido que la organización aquí está bastante desorientada y que no se les han asignado los recursos suficientes para la ayuda, por eso estoy aquí. Para mí es un placer ayudarles.

— ¡Juliet! — exclamó Adam. — Necesito un café para la dama.

— Claro que sí, jefe. ¿Algo más? — respondió Juliet.

— ¿Quieres algo más, Claire? — preguntó Adam.

— El café que sea con un poco de leche, 3 cucharadas de azúcar, por favor. — respondió la pelirroja.

— Enseguida. — dijo Juliet.

— En lo que llegan nuestros cafés, permíteme mostrarte la sede. Daremos un recorrido para que te familiarices y te presentaré con el personal para que estén enterados de que has venido a asesorarnos.

Adam parecía ser un tipo muy amable y hasta cierto punto gracioso. A Claire le gustaba que el tipo no fuera alguien serio y de pocas palabras, parece ser que las horas se le irían volando.

Leon ya se había levantado de la cama para empezar el día. Ordenó su habitación y el baño también. Luego fue al comedor y a la cocina para limpiar todo y que la casa estuviera perfecta para cuando la hermosa Redfield volviera. Se dio una ducha y se vistió para salir a comprar lo necesario para la comida del día, o más bien, la cena. Seguramente Claire estaría hambrienta. Compró muchos vegetales, pasta, carne y otras cosas para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Estaba emocionado de tener a la menor de los Redfield como huésped, hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía con nadie, y aunque fuera muy solitario, empezaba a agradarle la compañía de alguien más. Llegó al edificio donde vivía y el portero lo detuvo en la entrada para entregarle un sobre que le había llegado por mensajería. Parecía ser una invitación por el tamaño del paquete, así que abrió el mensaje enseguida de entrar a su departamento. Botó las compras en la mesa y vio, con aire pesado, una invitación a una boda.

 _"_ _Por medio de la presente, tenemos el honor de invitarle a usted y a su apreciable familia a la boda de Michael Kennedy y Josefine Riddle. El evento se celebrará en la mansión Kennedy a las 2:00 p.m. el sábado 26 de noviembre del año en curso…"_

 _Parece ser que Michael se casa de nuevo._ La invitación contenía dos boletos, hasta parecía una burla de su hermano, quien sabía perfectamente que Leon llevaba solo bastante tiempo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre, esperando que por una vez en la vida, le respondiera. Los tonos de espera comenzaron a sonar, y el agente estaba un poco impaciente por escuchar la voz de Grace.

— ¿Residencia Kennedy? — respondió una voz masculina.

— Sí, Andrew, soy Leon. Quisiera saber si mi madre se encuentra en casa. Deseo hablar con ella de inmediato.

— Claro que sí se encuentra, señor. Disculpe un momento.

— Gracias. — Leon suspiró y con un poco de nervios, esperó que su madre no se negara a atender la llamada. Pronto escuchó la voz de Grace, quien, como siempre, respondió seriamente.

— Hijo.

— Madre. Necesito saber por qué me han enviado una invitación a la boda de Michael. Es la quinta vez que se casa, ¿es que no puede vivir sin el matrimonio? Además, la última vez quedamos en no vernos a menos que fuera necesario, ¿quiere burlarse de mí? —

— Leon, cálmate. Yo fui la de la idea. Tú y Michael son hermanos, no pueden estar peleados toda la vida. Es un momento importante para la vida de tu hermano y debes estar presente, además, hace mucho que no pones un pie en casa, no te he visto desde hace 6 años. Me gustaría que vinieras en verdad. Tu padre estaría contento de que vinieras aunque fuera un rato. Está en ti la decisión, cariño.

— Gracias por tu apoyo moral, madre. — dijo Leon en forma de despedida y cortó la llamada.

Aunque él quisiera, sabía que su madre era su debilidad, y debía hacer lo que ella ordenara. Dejó la invitación en la mesita de noche y puso manos a la obra con la comida. Mientras cocinaba, recordó aquella escena con su hermano en su boda número 3.

Leon vestía un elegante smoking para la boda de etiqueta de su hermano mayor. Estaba solo en una de las mesas designadas para los invitados y bebía un poco de champagne que un mesero le había ofrecido. Estaba serio. Miraba con frialdad a todos los invitados mientras sus padres brindaban con los recién casados. Michael ya estaba un poco ebrio y el ambiente no terminaba de gustarle a Leon. Estaba por irse del lugar cuando el brindis, junto con el clásico discurso, inició. Bernard Kennedy se paró frente al micrófono con una copa de Whiskey en la mano para iniciar su discurso.

— Buenas tardes a todos mis queridos invitados. Es para mí un honor y un gran placer que nos hayan acompañado a la boda de mi hijo Michael. Hace un par de décadas llegó a este mundo solamente para llenarnos de orgullo a su madre y a mí. Como siempre, demostró ser el más capaz y disciplinado, hizo crecer la empresa a pasos agigantados y nunca me ha fallado, por eso hoy, quiero desearle la más grande felicidad del mundo. Querido hijo, que tengas un muy feliz matrimonio. Gracias por ser mi más grande orgullo y el mejor sucesor, ¡salud!— brindó Bernard. Luego, Michael, ya mareado, tomó el control del micrófono y empezó a hablar.

— Gracias padre, creo que aquí todos sabemos que yo he sido siempre tu orgullo porque yo sí me dediqué al negocio familiar en cuerpo y alma. No pudiste escoger mejor sucesor, porque ¡queridos invitados! El imbécil que está sentado en la mesa de allá… — dijo Michael, señalando al lugar de Leon. — Sólo se dedicó a traer problemas a la familia. De ser un exitoso empresario, prefirió volverse un miserable policía, porque, admítelo Leon, ¿qué te ha dejado ese maldito trabajo? Mírate, estás solo y amargado, mientras yo tengo todo lo que quiero. Eres un idiota. Debiste tomar el puesto que te ofrecí, pero preferiste ser un vago y un mediocre que no tiene vida fija… — y mientras Michael seguía hablando, Leon intentaba estar sereno y no alterarse, ya había lidiado con su hermano mayor por años y podía tolerar sus humillaciones. — Mírate, ¿no te da vergüenza ser el verdugo de almas inocentes? ¿no sientes remordimiento por haber matado a tanta gente? Eres un asqueroso asesino. — El hermano mayor de Leon había tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón del agente. Él no había asesinado a nadie, él solamente quería salvar vidas. El rubio ardía de furia, así que se levantó de su mesa y quiso retirarse del lugar, sin embargo su hermano lo detuvo y lo golpeó en la cara. Leon cayó al suelo y entonces, el fuego se hizo imparable. El agente sabía muy bien cómo defenderse, así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo darle una paliza a su hermano y dejarlo medio inconsciente en el suelo y él, sujetado por dos de sus tíos que había visto solamente un par de veces. Grace y Bernard se acercaron a verificar que Michael estuviera bien, mientras Leon contenía la rabia que le daba que sus padres no se preocuparan por él. Se zafó de los brazos de sus tíos y salió de la fiesta hacia un bar. Bebió un poco y luego se fue a casa a pensar lo miserable que era su vida, después de todo, tal vez Michael tenía razón y su vida de policía lo había vuelto un tipo solitario.

Para olvidarse de su recuerdo, Leon puso un poco de música para cocinar y pensó en la maravillosa Claire Redfield.

Claire la estaba pasando maravillosamente bien en la oficina, pues los empleados la trataban bien y por ello, ayudarlos era tarea sencilla. Se dedicaron a planear rescates, apoyo, y solicitar armamento necesario. Adam se dedicó a acompañar a la activista todo el día para asesorarla en caso de que le surgiera alguna duda, y para ser honestos, el tipo se sentía bastante atraído por la pelirroja. La Redfield ya había mensajeado con su hermano mayor y eso le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquila, pues aunque pelearan mucho, Chris era su todo. Pensó un poco en la relación que tenía con Leon, o bueno, si es que en realidad se le podía llamar así. Tenía sus dudas y no podía sacarlas de su cabeza, no quería enterarse de que todavía seguía queriendo a Ada, le rompería el corazón que tanto le costó reparar. Se imaginaba, por tonto que fuere, formando una familia con el agente de la D.S.O. No podía esperar a tener un bebé como siempre había soñado, pero no podía precipitarse, debía tomar la decisión de irse o quedarse, si es que Leon la convencía. Así, se le fue la tarde entera a la activista y todo el mundo empezaba a volver a casa, así que Adam se ofreció a acompañar a la pelirroja al estacionamiento. En el camino, el tipo quiso sacarle toda la información posible de ella, así que inició la charla.

— Y dime, Claire. ¿Te gusta este lugar? — preguntó Adam.

— Todos han sido muy amables conmigo, sinceramente no creo extrañar demasiado a mi Terra Save.

— Me agrada mucho que te sientas cómoda. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—

— No, gracias. Pasarán por mí, o bueno, espero que no se le haya olvidado. De otra manera, tomaré el autobús.

— Pues a mí no me molestaría llevarte, quizá aprovechemos el tiempo para tomar un café y ponernos al día con los asuntos de la oficina.

— Gracias, debo ir a casa.

— Bueno, esperaré entonces a que lleguen por ti.

Adam hizo uso de su encanto para hacer reír a las mujeres y de inmediato se puso a contarle historias graciosas a la pelirroja, quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin importarle que su risa se escuchara por todo el estacionamiento del lugar. Leon tenía 10 minutos de retraso, pero iba a toda prisa por su amada. Llegó al lugar y al ver a la hermosa pelirroja reír a carcajadas con un tipo desconocido, hizo que algo en su interior se encendiera, por primera vez, al parecer, tenía celos de alguien. Sintió celos de que el tipo provocara la fabulosa risa de aquella pelirroja, celos de que él pasó todo el día junto a ella y él se quedó en casa pensando en ella. No quería que nadie la tocara. Claire observó el auto de Leon y se despidió de Adam, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo bastante amistoso para el gusto del agente, quien intentó controlarse y disimular el sentimiento.

— Hey. — saludó Claire al entrar al auto.

— Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido? — respondió Leon.

— Bastante bien. Todos son muy amables.

— Demasiado, diría yo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Claire, sorprendida.

— Olvídalo. Vayamos a casa. La cena se enfría.

Claire esbozó media sonrisa y se emocionó, ¿acaso Leon estaba teniendo celos?

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Sí. Ha llegado un paquete para nosotros. Mi hermano se casa el fin de semana.

— ¿Tenemos una boda?

— Tal vez…

¿Leon iría a la boda de su hermano mayor? ¿Ada Wong seguirá atormentando a Claire? ¿Qué estaba tramando la espía?

 _¡Gracias queridos lectores! Ahora responderé sus reviews._

 _Cherry Love Fanfiction_ __

 _Hola! Dejame decirte que me gusto mucho el comienzo y el reencuentro de la manada, fue realmente divertido como todo se fue dando al saberse de las vacaciones del increible agente "007" jajaja, pero si me permites opinar creo, y es una opinión muy sincera que no tiene intención de molestar o ser grosera, que fue algo apresurado el último párrafo donde Leon reconoce su enamoramiento por Claire justo después del "ejercicio" con la chica rubia jajaja nada que arruine la experiencia al leer, pero si algo que creí importante mencionar._

 _Seguire leyendo, ya que creo que es una muy prometedora historia._

 _Posdata: Realmente espero que esa clasificación "K" solo este de adorno y la historia pueda tener narrativa para adultos jajajaja (T o M)_

 ** _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :3 En efecto, en este Fic, Leon ha estado tomando decisiones equivocadas, pero vamos, es un hombre adorable xd Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y obviamente seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas._**

 _tavis-rock_

 __ _vaya, me gusta mucho este ship, y la historia va bien, un poco corta pero me gusta, sigue asi_

 ** _¡Gracias!_**

 _Soraya-Mendez chapter 5 . Feb 5_

 _Holaaaaaa...c:  
Primero querida pensé que te habías muerto o no se algo mas xD. Querida , un capitulo con Chris huy , huy esta cosa esta mas interesante. Debo de admitir que chris sienta amor por sheva es , realmente bueno aunque bueno yo soy fan de todas los pairings de residentes evil. Desde las que son oficiales osea el clup de los casados , y los que a través de los años se han convertidos tan , cercano como un perro y un gato. Bueno en fin aún que este capitulo tardo un poco , estaba igual que bueno como los 4 primeros capítulos. Sin mas de decir amiga nos leemos luego. Saludos desde Venezuela_

 ** _¡Querida! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Es un placer y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos desde México._**

 _Espero poder actualizar pronto. Sin más que decir, espero que tengan un buen día._


	7. La misión

**Capítulo 7: La misión.**

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Kendrick. — Había ordenado perfectamente bien este basurero y ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda. Wong, te llamo luego, tengo que ordenar un poco este sitio. Espero que a finales de este mes, pueda conseguir hacer que el virus sea más estable. Evitemos llamadas, podrían rastrearlas. Nos mantendremos en contacto. — John colgó el teléfono y cerró una de las puertas del casillero para dirigirse a la cafetera que emitía un sonido indicando que el café estaba listo. Jill soltó un suspiro y relajó un poco su cuerpo. Luego, el tipo abandonó la habitación, dejando por fin que Jill y Chris salieran de la fábrica.

Chris se quedó pensativo ante las revelaciones de John. Debía investigar qué diablos quería decir la matrícula del sujeto de prueba. Parecía ser que la cosa era demasiado peligrosa, pero si era así, ¿cómo podía mantenerlo dormido? Probablemente estaría sedado con un fármaco que él mismo ideó para someter a la posible bestia. Al salir, Chris y Jill se dieron cuenta de que aún era temprano, el sol estaba brillando como nunca y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de volver al hotel. Jill tomó el brazo de Chris y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

— Chris… — dijo Jill. — No quiero regresar al hotel todavía.

— Me has leído la mente, ¿quieres dar un paseo? —

— Prefiero charlar.

— ¿Sobre qué? Sabes todo de mí, no creo que charlar sea una buena idea.

— ¿Dar un paseo lo será?

— ¿Quieres un café?

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás evitándome, Chris?

— Ya te he dicho que no estoy evitándote, Jill. Solamente estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Creo que aunque no queramos, es mejor volver al Hotel y continuar trabajando.

— No, Chris. Tenemos que hablar.

— Si es sobre la otra noche, no hay nada más qué decir al respecto. Entendí perfectamente todo. No me apetece reabrir algo que para nada debe preocuparte.

— Chris… yo…

— Jill, no te disculpes. Puedes estar tranquila, sé perfectamente que jamás hubieras podido corresponderme, no hay problema.

— No digas eso.

— Está bien. Ya no importa.

— ¿Ya no importa? ¿Es que de la noche a la mañana has dejado de quererme?

— Sí, ¿podemos volver al trabajo?

— ¿Me mentiste?

— No. Estoy cansado de tu rechazo; de que cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti con otras intenciones, me evitaras; de que cada vez que mostré lo mucho que me importabas, siempre ponías algo como prioridad que no era yo. Uno se cansa, ¿sabes? No te preocupes, todo eso ya pasó. Estoy interesado en alguien más, así que ya no puedes hacerme más daño. Deja de preocuparte.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Sheva.

Jill se quedó helada y soltó el brazo de Chris, quien recibió una llamada que hizo que a la rubia le ardiera la sangre.

— Sheva, ¿qué sucede?

— Chris, hola. Me da gusto que pudieras responderme. Todos en la B.S.A.A han estado al tanto de su situación, ¿han encontrado algo ya?— dijo Sheva.

— Hemos obtenido suficiente información, pero queremos analizarla antes de enviarla al cuartel general.

— ¿Están locos? Les tomará demasiado tiempo hacerlo solos.

— Sí, pero de otra manera, no tendría nada que hacer por la noche.

— De cualquier manera, les conviene hacerlo. O'Brian le ha aconsejado a Frederick que les solicite la información de inmediato. Se arriesgan demasiado. Si demoran lo suficiente, Wong podría descubrirlos.

— Está bien. Dejaré un poco de información para mí por si me da insomnio. Enviaré lo demás en cuanto llegue.

— Perfecto. Espero que estés bien, Chris. Cuídate. Debo irme porque están evitando que la llamada sea rastreada. Adiós, Chris. Vuelve pronto.

— Adiós, Sheva.

Chris guardó su teléfono en la chamarra y volteó a ver Jill, quien le miraba de forma fría y muy molesta. La rubia no quiso decir nada cuando el Capitán Redfield terminó su llamada. Ambos, automáticamente, caminaron hacia el hotel, pero Jill no subió a la habitación. Se dirigió al comedor del lugar y pidió un café cargado; se sentó en una silla cerca de la chimenea y bebió su pedido. Pensativa y un poco dolida, recordó la primera vez que vio a Chris en el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S. Barry y ella estaban en el campo de entrenamiento como cada mañana, el equipo Bravo y el equipo Alfa hacían la rutina de ejercicios que el entonces, Capitán Wesker, les había planteado. La mañana estaba muy soleada y el aire estaba fresco. Mientras Jill hacía una serie de sentadillas, vio que del cuartel salió el Capitán con un joven a su lado. Los miembros de ambos equipos corrieron a formar una fila y saludar a Wesker formalmente. Él, junto con el joven que le acompañaba, se colocó frente a la fila, saludando.

— Firmes, soldados. Quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro del equipo Alfa de los S.T.A.R.S. Chris Redfield. Es un joven talentoso, sé que no le costará demasiado trabajo integrarse con ustedes. Espero que sean amables con él. Debo irme, los dejaré continuar con sus actividades.

Aquél joven era alto y delgado, pero no demasiado; su tez era blanca y su cabello castaño, sus ojos eran verde tierra, cejas pobladas y una sonrisa encantadora. Parecía un príncipe. Aquella mañana de entrenamiento, Jill estaba con Barry charlando sobre sus hijas, él siempre había sido un buen amigo, tanto así que la quería como a una hija y la conocía muy bien, por lo que se dio cuenta de las miradas de Jill hacia Chris y él le sonrió a la castaña, divertido.

— Parece que podría meterse una mosca a tu boca si no la cierras, ¿no lo crees, Jill? — dijo Barry.

— Oh no, para nada. Estaba pensando en mis padres.

— Sí, claro. — miró pícaramente a la castaña. Entonces, el tierno Barry tuvo una idea brillante. — ¡Hey, Chris! — gritó.

— ¡Barry, no! Notará que lo observo demasiado. — respondió Jill.

Chris se acercó corriendo a su buen amigo con una gran sonrisa y una luz indescriptiblemente hermosa en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Barry? — preguntó Chris.

— ¿Qué harás después del entrenamiento? — dijo Barry.

— Tengo que ir a mi departamento. Está algo desordenado y Claire tal vez venga de visita, ya sabes, las vacaciones inician y ella siempre viene conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo llega?

— Probablemente mañana.

— Hey, entonces podrías acompañarnos a Jill y a mí a comer. Hay una cafetería aquí cerca donde sirven una sopa de pollo deliciosa, ¿qué dices? —

— Suena bien, pero tengo que ahorrar dinero para Claire. Necesita dinero para la universidad.

— Entiendo…

— ¡Yo invito! — exclamó Jill, de repente. Fue un impulso repentino que la hizo hablar sin pensar, pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás.

— No es necesario, de verdad. — respondió Chris.

— ¡Claro que sí! Considéralo parte de la bienvenida a los S.T.A.R.S.

— Está bien. Muchas gracias, Jill. Los veré después del entrenamiento.

Chris siguió entrenando mientras Jill se moría de vergüenza por haberlo invitado a salir. Barry se la pasó haciendo bromas sobre eso toda la mañana y la castaña se lo tomaba con humor. Quería que la tierra la devorara, pero ahora tenía un compromiso, ¡y todo por abrir la boca! Al final del entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron hacia las duchas para asearse y poder volver a casa. Jill se esmeró en su arreglo, quería lucir bien para llamar la atención del chico nuevo. Al salir de las duchas, se encontró a Chris, esperándolos para ir a la cafetería. Ambos sonrieron, pero ninguno habló por timidez hasta que Barry llegó.

— Chicos, lo lamento. Kathy me ha llamado al cubículo, al parecer Moira tiene un fuerte dolor de estómago y necesita que las lleve al hospital. Me temo que no podré acompañarles. — dijo Barry.

— Descuida, Barry. Espero que Moira se recupere pronto. Saluda a Kathy y a Polly por mí. — respondió Chris.

— Ve con cuidado, Barry. Espero que todo salga bien. — dijo Jill.

Barry se fue corriendo, mientras que Jill y Chris se quedaron parados mirándose sin saber qué decir, así que Chris rompió el silencio.

— Creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

— Claro que no. Aún somos dos. Vamos por esa sopa.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Claro. Vamos.

Y aquella tarde, Jill y Chris se volvieron buenos amigos, tanto, que desde entonces ninguno de los dos ha podido dejar de preocuparse el uno por el otro. Pero ahora, la rubia sentía que había perdido a Chris. Se sentía culpable al recordar todas aquellas insinuaciones del Capitán Redfield que había evadido por años y que ahora añoraba que el tiempo regresara para poder hacer bien las cosas.

El café se consumió como los recuerdos de Jill, quien después de un par de horas de reflexión, decidió volver a la habitación y continuar con su trabajo. Varios hombres del lugar no dejaban de admirarla, de camino a su habitación recibió miradas coquetas y cumplidos subidos de tono que la hicieron sentirse satisfecha con su apariencia. Tal vez lo mejor era terminar todo con Chris y continuar con su vida. Quizá debería dejarlo intentar algo con Sheva y probablemente ella le aceptaría una copa a Carlos Oliveira. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró al Capitán sumergido en su concentración. No quiso interrumpirle, así que no habló ni hizo ruido. Se quitó las zapatillas y encendió su computadora portátil para continuar con la investigación. Al cabo de unas horas, Jill se sentía cansada y solamente había encontrado fórmulas químicas y casi nada de Ada Wong. Quiso destensar el ambiente, así que intentó hablar con Chris.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — preguntó Jill.

— He visto distintos videos sobre pruebas y experimentos que Kendrick hace en los sujetos. Todo es muy similar al Uroboros. No puedo encontrar nada que lleve a que Wesker es a quien le modifica el virus. El último sujeto es el que me intriga.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que Kendrick mencionó un sujeto al que mantenía dormido en esa bóveda? Debe ser demasiado fuerte. No tiene nombre, o al menos no aparece. Llevo horas intentando descifrar la matrícula. Ningún reporte de John muestra en qué se basa para asignarles identidad. Lo curioso es que el sujeto de prueba tiene el virus T-Verónica, parece ser que lo tiene rezagado junto con otros que le han sido inyectados.

Jill se quedó pensativa intentando resolver el puzle, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. La información que Parker le ofreció, tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

— Kendrick mencionó que este sujeto le había sido entregado con sobre mutaciones, lo que me hace pensar que muy posiblemente lleve mucho tiempo así. — dijo Jill.

— En la B.S.A.A. nadie ha respondido a la información. Creo que es un caso complicado. Bajaré al comedor, muero de hambre. ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Chris.

— No, gracias. No quiero causar molestias.

— Como quieras.

Chris salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cafetería del hotel a buscar algo de comer, mientras Jill intentaba contener el estrés que le provocaba la indiferencia del Capitán. Chris no demoró demasiado en ir por comida, como siempre, pidió algo de carne con verduras y un café. Quiso subir a su habitación a comer y continuar trabajando. Jill sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso para ayudarse a pensar cómo deshacerse de la tensión, así que decidió darse una ducha con agua caliente. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta sin preocuparse de que la vieran, pues muy probablemente, Chris demoraría en llegar. Iba caminando tranquila hacia el baño, cuando de repente, el Capitán abre la puerta y con su comida en mano, se queda perplejo al mirar a Jill desnuda.

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Jill, apenada.

— ¡Lo siento! Jill… yo… iré a comer abajo. — respondió Chris, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Descuida, ha sido mi culpa. Pasa, ya he entrado al baño.

— ¿No hay problema?

— No, adelante.

Chris no pudo ocultar lo mucho que aquella escena había provocado en él. Sentía mucha atracción por Jill, y verla así había detonado una bomba dentro de él. Se sentó en el sofá a terminar su comida, evitando pensar en aquella magnífica escena. Jill estaba en el baño, conmocionada por lo excitante de aquél momento. El rostro de Chris no había expresado desagrado en lo absoluto, pero tampoco tenía la certeza de que se sintiera atraído en ese momento. Esta vez el Capitán había estado teniendo un severo escarmiento.

Chris volvió a trabajar, siendo indiferente a la situación anterior y concentrándose en lo que debía hacer. No podía descifrar de quién se trataba el sujeto de experimentación, así que hizo a un lado su computadora y cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido. Como la noche anterior, tuvo pesadillas, así que despertó en medio de la madrugada sudando. Jill ya estaba dormida. Él no quería despertarla, así que se levantó del sofá, tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y un cigarrillo de su mochila. Bebió y fumó tranquilo mientras veía dormir a la rubia. Se veía hermosa. Era perfecta. Y entonces recordó a su hermana, tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje. Jill era la única mujer que conseguía volverlo loco, en todos los sentidos. La amaba, pero ella a él no, y le mataba saber que nunca pudieron ser algo más. Debía continuar con su vida, salir con más personas. Sheva era la única en la que podría fijarse, y es que ella se había mostrado cariñosa y atenta las veces que estuvieron juntos, cosa que la rubia no parecía hacer nunca. El comunicador de Chris comenzó a sonar y él contestó de forma veloz.

— Aquí Chris, ¿qué sucede? —

— Chris, habla Quint. La B.S.A.A. ha monitoreado actividad en la fábrica. No había estado operando desde las 6:00 p.m. Quizá Kendrick esté utilizándola ahora. El equipo ha descubierto que los virus creados han sido a partir del virus T-Verónica. Podrían ser una amenaza letal global si se continúan fabricando. Debemos destruirlos.

— Recibido. Iremos de inmediato a la fábrica.

— Es demasiado arriesgado, el equipo técnico echará un vistazo. Les mantendremos informados.

— Recibido. — cortó Chris.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Jill, intentando despabilarse.

— Actividad en la fábrica. Seguramente Kendrick trabaja en la mejora del virus.

— No podré dormir más.

— Tampoco yo, creo que hay suficiente trabajo para mantenernos despiertos el resto de la madrugada.

— Iré al otro punto estratégico del informe. Tal vez encuentre algo importante que pueda ayudar con la investigación. Vamos lentos y necesitamos avanzar.

— ¿Vas a ir sola?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— No dejaré que vayas sola. Iré contigo.

— No es necesario, Chris. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Además tienes mucha información por revisar. Parker te dio un par de buenos elementos.

— Bien.

Jill se levantó de la cama, y sin ningún tipo de consideración o pudor, se vistió frente al Capitán, quien hacía lo posible por ignorar el cuerpo de tentación de la hermosa rubia. Guardó su equipo en una mochila discreta para no llamar la atención y salió del hotel sin despedirse de su compañero. Salir sola le haría bien, quería despejar su mente y sentirse de nuevo útil como en los viejos tiempos. Emprendió el camino hacia el bosque, en donde según el informe, se enviaban cargamentos con virus. Estaba todo oscuro y hacía mucho frío, la linterna de Jill era discreta pero no de mucha ayuda, los árboles eran engañosos y había caminado en círculos un par de veces, hasta que finalmente encontró cajas de madera rotas con la leyenda de "frágil" en ruso. Se estaba acercando, pero realmente temía porque las sospechas que tenía acerca de Wesker fueran ciertas. Unos 300 metros adelante estaba una cabaña que parecía haber sido construida recientemente. Caminó hacia ella y tomó su pistola con las manos, colocándola al frente alerta de cualquier amenaza. Había una ventana por la que vio, solamente en medio del lugar, una mesa con platos y un par de tazas junto con una vela que alumbraba apenas. No había nadie. ¿Acaso el sitio había sido abandonado? Rodeó la cabaña buscando cámaras de seguridad o algo que pudiera indicarle que había algo más allí, pero no halló nada. Estaba a punto de entrar al lugar, cuando de pronto, dentro del lugar se escuchó un ruido igual al de un ascensor. Jill se escondió detrás de un par de arbustos frondosos y vio salir del lugar a dos hombres armados, con gafas oscuras y pasamontañas cubriéndoles el rostro. No sabía si seguirlos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Así que corrió a la cabaña y subió a la plataforma que empezó a descender metros bajo tierra. La rubia vio como el piso de madera cubría el engaño y cerraba la salida hacia la superficie. Llegó a un lugar que parecía ser un almacén, lleno de cajas de madera y papel burbuja. Estaba oscuro. Tomó de nuevo su linterna y ésta reveló un pasillo largo que llevaba a un destino desconocido. Con la mano derecha sostenía su arma y con la izquierda, la linterna. Caminaba despacio, intentando no hacer ruido y pasar discreta. Al final del corredor había una puerta que llevaba a una habitación parecida a la recepción de un hospital, solo que todo estaba oscuro y desordenado. Jill vio la computadora y de inmediato accedió al sistema buscando a Albert Wesker; solamente un resultado fue arrojado. Era expediente, como si fuera médico. Tenía muchas características nuevas sobre el rubio, fotografías que no se atrevía a mirar hasta llegar al hotel, videos, historiales, etc. Tomó su USB y la introdujo al puerto de la computadora para extraer toda la información. Mientras esto ocurría, se dio cuenta de que había otra puerta. Esta despedía una luz tenue por debajo. Probablemente había alguien ahí, quizá sería Wesker o en el peor de los casos, la muerte. La memoria hizo su trabajo, Jill apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a la puerta que despedía la luz. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. Tomó su arma y con la mano izquierda empezó a empujar la puerta, despacio, temiendo por lo que se encontrara detrás, pero entonces, una personalidad misteriosa le tapó la boca y la rodeó con su brazo para evitar que ésta forcejeara y se le escapara de las manos. Se la llevó detrás del recibidor y esperó a que pasaran un par de hombres armados que iban hablando en ruso. Jill sintió un gran alivio, pero de igual forma le intrigaba quién pudiera ser aquél que le salvó.

— Jill, ¿acaso no tienes cuidado? — dijo Chris, quitándole la mano de la boca.

— ¡Por Dios! Casi me matas del susto, ¿no entendiste que quería hacer esto sola? — respondió Jill, furiosa.

— Sí, pero no iba a dejarte. No quería perderte como la última vez. — las palabras de Chris hicieron que Jill se ruborizara y esbozara media sonrisa. — ¿Has descubierto algo?

— Wesker está aquí. Debe de estar detrás de esa puerta. Tenemos que ir allí y averiguar qué está tramando. En la computadora vi que tenía asignado un número de habitación, no debe estar lejos. Debemos pasar encubiertos. — respondió Jill.

— De acuerdo. Iré detrás de ti.

Se levantaron del suelo y continuaron la travesía. Abrieron la puerta y observaron de dónde provenía la luz. Era otro pasillo con lámparas colgantes ubicadas 5 metros de distancia una de otra. Caminaron despacio, buscando cámaras o cualquier cosa que significara peligro. Las puertas de las habitaciones tenían una pequeña ventanilla para mirar a su interior, pero nadie se detuvo hasta encontrar la habitación 341bis. Dentro de ésta se escuchaban voces que hablaban en ruso, Jill se decidió a abrir un poco la ventanilla y observar lo que había dentro. Una silla de ruedas con un hombre de cabello rubio, los dos hombres armados con una jeringa enorme, una mesa con una computadora, un archivero, una charola con comida y varios cilindros con sustancias no identificadas. Vio como los hombres inyectaban en el brazo de aquél tipo una especie de suero. Al terminar, los hombres cargaron en sus brazos al tipo descubriendo un rostro quemado, pero jamás inconfundible. Wesker estaba vivo. Sus brazos tenían, todavía, restos del Uroboros, no podía controlarlos, pero el suero parecía hacer que estos se mantuvieran estables. Sus piernas no existían más, en su lugar había un par de prótesis que los hombres armados retiraron. ¿Es que eso había quedado de Albert Wesker? Era tan poderoso… tenía habilidades sobrehumanas, incluso podría haber jurado que Wesker tenía la habilidad de regeneración, pero ahora veía que solamente quedaba un triste despojo de lo que conoció hace muchos años atrás. Ahora no cabía duda de que él estaba detrás de los actos ilícitos y dementes de Wong y Kendrick. ¿Qué le han hecho? Cerró la ventanilla y le hizo una señal a Chris de que salieran de ahí de inmediato, y sin ser vistos, lo lograron. Volvieron al hotel y ahí, Jill le contó a Chris lo que había visto. Ambos pensaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que Kendrick trabajaba para idear o mejorar un virus que le devolviera a Wesker su vida normal, probablemente para conspirar en otra cosa peor.

Si bien era cierto que Wesker estaba vivo, ¿cómo diablos pudo sobrevivir al impacto de dos lanzacohetes dentro de un volcán? El Uroboros le habría permitido arrastrarse a la orilla del lugar, pero seguramente había quedado demasiado débil como para regenerarse, por lo que sufrió quemaduras terribles que obligaron a los médicos que lo trataron, a amputarle las piernas para salvarle la vida, ya que retomando el momento, él estaba hundido hasta la cintura en la lava; pero aun así, ¿quién sabía que él se encontraba ahí?, ¿quién se atrevió a rescatarle? Jill pensó en ello toda la noche. No pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que Ada Wong estaba aún presente en los planes de Albert, que ella estuvo detrás de todo aún a espaldas de Excella. Wesker no era ningún imbécil, y sabía que debía planearlo todo perfectamente bien, por ello no dudó en solicitar la ayuda de la intrépida Ada para que su plan no fracasara del todo. Probablemente ahora estaría buscando la forma de renacer para retomar sus planes de destruir el mundo con los virus. La piel se le ponía helada a la rubia de solo imaginarlo. Debían evitar a toda costa que Wesker lograra su cometido, y la solución más efectiva sería arrestando a Kendrick y a Ada, y al mismo tiempo destruir la fábrica. Jill dio varias vueltas a la cama intentando dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba por amanecer y Quint los tenía aún sin noticias de la actividad en la fábrica de anoche y la B.S.A.A. ya había sido notificada que Albert Wesker seguía con vida. Habían descubierto el propósito de los planes del ex agente de Umbrella, pero aún no había indicaciones de cómo proceder y sin nada que hacer, la rubia se sentía asfixiada. Miró a Chris tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente sin tener pesadillas. Se veía tierno e indefenso.

Hacía un poco de frío en la habitación, así que se levantó de la enorme cama y ajustó la calefacción. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, buscó algo para beber en el pequeño refrigerador y encontró la botella de champagne que el hotel había dejado como cortesía el día que llegaron; la tomó con sus manos y sonrió de forma burlona. Destapó la botella y sirvió un poco del líquido espumoso en una copa, no demoró demasiado en beber todo su contenido mientras Chris permanecía dormido. Se sentía un poco ebria, pero de buen ánimo, así que sacó de su mochila un iPod y puso un poco de música. Todo iba bien, hasta que el Capitán inició con su episodio de pesadillas. Jill corrió hacia él para despertarlo y ayudarle a calmarse, hasta que el mayor de los Redfield logró abrir los ojos.

— Chris, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — preguntó Jill, angustiada.

— No, no. Estoy bien. Solamente necesito ir al baño y despejar mi mente. — respondió el Capitán, conmocionado.

— Chris, espera. Siéntate por favor, hablemos de esto. Me preocupas porque lo que te sucede no es para nada normal. Necesitas ayuda.

— No necesito la ayuda de nadie, Jill. ¡Lo único que necesito es que me dejes solo! — exclamó Chris, furioso. El tono de voz del mayor de los Redfield no le agradó para nada a Jill, quien, un poco ebria, tomó valor y decidió ponerle un freno a la situación.

— ¡Estoy harta de que me trates así! Todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí te has comportado como un imbécil. No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme de esta manera. He estado intentando arreglar las cosas contigo, pero tú eres demasiado orgulloso o demasiado estúpido por actuar como un adolescente mimado. Solamente quiero que estemos bien, me importa una mierda si Sheva es la que te interesa ahora, ¡lo único que quiero es que dejes de comportarte como un idiota! ¿Te cuesta mucho trabajo ser amable conmigo? Aunque sea por simple cortesía. Estaremos aquí un par de días y yo no quiero que esto se convierta en el mismo infierno solo porque te sientas obligado a convivir conmigo. Después de esto probablemente nunca más nos vuelvan a dar una misión juntos, es más, probablemente hasta me largue de California. Esto se ha convertido en una mierda. No debí pedirte que vinieras conmigo. — respondió Jill, a punto de estallar en cólera.

— Si todo esto está sucediendo es culpa tuya, ¡solo tuya! ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Acaso crees que siempre voy a ser el mismo idiota que va a estar detrás de ti soportando tu rechazo? Te equivocas. Me he pasado la vida entera intentando que te fijes en mí o que tan siquiera te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Hemos sido compañeros durante años. Busqué tu rastro demasiado tiempo y aun así, al encontrarte, me atacas como un animal, soporté todo eso y más por traerte sana y salva a casa, ¿y qué me merezco? Nada. No estás obligada a quererme, ni nada por el estilo, pero es complicado cuando estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula, ver cómo te resbalas cual zorra cuando escuchas el nombre de Carlos Oliveira. Me hierve la sangre solamente de imaginar cuántas veces te has acostado con él, cuántas veces habrás salido con ese idiota y él solamente tuvo que echarte una mano en Raccoon City, mientras que yo estuve años rastreando pistas tuyas, pasé días intentando encontrarte, luché con Wesker y contigo, ¿para qué mierda? He sido como un maldito perro detrás de ti. Esto es un asco. Estoy cansado de ser rechazado como una mosca. — Chris jamás había insultado de esa forma a Jill, y ella jamás habría imaginado que el mayor de los Redfield fuera capaz de decirle semejante cosa. La sangre le hervía y antes de derramar una lágrima, le soltó una bofetada tremenda a Chris, quien solamente miró los ojos de la rubia con ira.

— Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme como lo hiciste. Jamás creí que tú fueras a insultarme de esa forma. ¡Te odio! No tengo idea en lo que te has convertido. Extraño al viejo Chris, aquél que era amable y gentil conmigo. Ahora no sé quién eres y después de esto no quiero volver a verte. Las veces que haya salido con Carlos y las veces, incluso, en las que me acosté con él son asunto mío. Yo no te he echado en cara aquella ocasión en la que en la fiesta de Navidad te pusiste muy ebrio y te besaste con Jessica frente a mí, y eso que no vi cuando se acostaron. — dijo la rubia, empujando a Chris.

— Detente, Jill. No vamos a agarrarnos a golpes. Además, entre Jessica y yo jamás pasó de un simple beso. Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo.

— ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Maldita sea! Estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera podías ponerte en pie. Ella se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa. — exclamó, empujando con más fuerza al Capitán.

— Sé que puedes, pero no voy a golpearte. No voy a golpear a una mujer. Estoy seguro de que no pasó nada. Revisé incluso las cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme de que no había cometido ninguna estupidez. Juro que nada ocurrió.

— Me importa una mierda si ocurrió algo entre ella y tú. Lo único que quiero es que por lo menos intentemos estar bien hasta que este martirio termine, luego, Capitán Redfield, los dos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas; pero quiero pedirte, que después de esta misión jamás vuelvas a hablarme. No quiero volver a verte más, ¿has entendido? — dijo Jill, a punto de darle un puñetazo a Chris, quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos sostuvo con fuerza las muñecas de la rubia y la miró a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, sexi y sentía un profundo deseo de besarla. Así que la atrajo hacia él y le robó un beso. Jill se retiró de inmediato, intentando nuevamente abofetear a Chris, quien de nuevo, retuvo las muñecas de la rubia y la besó con más fuerza. La rubia logró zafarse de la situación y con una patada tumbó en el suelo al Capitán, quedando encima ella y acorralándolo con fuerza.

— Jill, detente. Es demasiado. — dijo el Capitán, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Ahora sí crees que es demasiado? Eres un imbécil. — dijo la rubia, mirando a Chris. Ahora que ella se encontraba sobre él, tenía más cerca su torso completo. Se quedó en silencio un rato mientras observaba lo perfectamente definido del abdomen del mayor de los Redfield. Estaba bronceado, con un poco de vello esparcido en ambos pectorales, su piel parecía ser suave y en esa posición parecía más vulnerable que nunca. Sus impulsos la llevaron a inclinarse hacia el castaño para besarlo. Con cierta furia besó a Chris, quien un poco incrédulo correspondió al acto de la Señorita Valentine.

 _¡Carajo!_ El Capitán era muy hábil en el acto, y entonces Jill cayó en los encantos de su compañero y no pudo detenerse. Los besos sabían a furia, desesperación y a mucho deseo. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, igual que si hubieran corrido un maratón. Las manos de Jill tocaban el rostro con barba de Chris, mientras que él se esforzaba por calmar a su "bajo" amigo, pero al final, no pudo, y la rubia sintió bajo sus pantis el miembro viril del Capitán. Sorprendida, dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos.

— Jill, lo siento… — dijo Chris, apenado. — Déjame ir al baño.

— No, está bien. — respondió Jill, con la respiración agitada y mirada lujuriosa.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó Chris, perplejo.

La rubia estaba deseosa y desesperada. Llevaba días babeando por el cuerpo tan ejercitado de Chris, y ahora, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad. De manera atrevida se quitó la blusa de tirantes que era parte de su pijama, dejando al descubierto sus voluptuosos senos frente al Capitán mientras él miraba incrédulo lo que sucedía. Estaba excitado, jamás imaginó que se encontraría en una situación como esa. Ella se encontraba sobre el miembro de Chris, aún cubierto con su ropa interior. Se acomodó sobre los muslos de aquél Adonis, quedando justo frente a aquello que estaba buscando. De inmediato retiró la ropa interior del mayor de los Redfield y sin pensarlo, introdujo en su boca ese pedazo de carne que la traía vuelta loca. Chris no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el contacto húmedo de la boca de Jill. Ella estaba imparable, succionaba fuerte y rápido, alternando el ritmo para que el Capitán no terminara demasiado rápido; a veces lo mordisqueaba, lo cual hacía al castaño gemir espontáneamente, correspondiendo al placer que la rubia le estaba proporcionando. Los dedos del Capitán arañaban con desesperación la alfombra de la habitación y sus pies se doblaban de puro placer. Estaba sudando y sentía que el clímax se aproximaba. Jill estaba disfrutando demasiado hacer sentir placer al Capitán, quien no dejaba de suspirar. Ella estaba muy excitada, Chris había encendido su cuerpo por completo y ella no iba a detenerse. De pronto, Chris empezó a suspirar más rápido y mordía su labio inferior tratando de no volverse loco, estaba a punto de venirse, pero Jill no iba a tener tanta piedad de él y justo antes de sentir el orgasmo, la rubia se detuvo en seco y miró satisfecha al mayor de los Redfield.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Chris, estabilizando su respiración.

— ¿Acaso creíste que te merecías el cielo después de todo lo que me has hecho?—

— Jill… yo… —

— Aún puedes conseguir algo… — dijo Jill, mirando pícaramente al Capitán.

— Dime cómo.

La rubia se levantó del suelo, mirando a Chris aún tumbado. Ella, con afán de seducirlo, se quitó sus pantis, quedando completamente desnuda y mostrándole al Capitán su seductor cuerpo. Chris no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, quería hacer suya a Jill, pero ahora no sabía qué debía hacer para que lo perdonara, entonces al intentar levantarse del suelo, la rubia le detuvo con el pie y sonrió.

— Debes hacer lo que yo te diga.

— Lo haré.

Jill se había convertido en otra persona, alguien irreconocible que Chris jamás hubiera imaginado que existía en ella. La rubia siempre había sido decente y recatada, pero en ese momento parecía haberse transformado. Entonces, aquella mujer se sentó en el sofá donde Chris estaba durmiendo hacía apenas unos instantes, quedando justo al frente del Capitán y separó sus piernas, mostrándole al mayor de los Redfield la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Sonrió, coqueta. Y con el dedo índice, hizo un ademán, indicándole a Chris que se acercara. Él, obediente, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Jill, quien, con el mismo dedo, le pidió que se hincara. Estaba suplicante, su mirada llena de deseo y pasión, mientras Jill disfrutaba del control que tenía sobre Chris. Ella tomó con sus manos el rostro de su compañero y lo acercó a sus labios menores, lo cual bastó para que el Capitán entendiera lo que debía hacer. Él tomó las piernas de Jill y las subió al sofá, acercó con ayuda de sus poderosos brazos, la cadera de la rubia y empezó a hacer su trabajo. Christopher Redfield no era un hombre precisamente delicado, por lo que no se limitó a iniciar despacio y luego, como muchos otros, rápidamente. Él inició rápido y salvaje, no se detuvo ni un segundo, mucho menos al escuchar los gemidos que Jill emitía. Estaba extasiado, escuchar a la rubia lo hacía excitarse aún más, y aunque quisiera, su boca no podía despegarse de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer. Jill en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, no dejaba de gemir ni de apretar con sus manos sus voluptuosos pechos, escena que no pasaba desapercibida para Chris, entonces, empezó a sentir cómo se acercaba la cima del placer, por lo que su respiración se hizo más rápida y mordía sus labios. El Capitán se dio cuenta de que Jill estaba a punto de correrse, no detuvo su lengua ni un minuto, hasta que la hermosa rubia llegó al orgasmo, pero el mayor de los Redfield no se detuvo aun así, por lo que varios segundos después, hizo que la Señorita Valentine tuviera múltiples orgasmos. Al final, Chris se detuvo, dejando respirar un poco a Jill, quien se tumbaba sobre el sofá intentando controlar sus temblorosas piernas y su respiración.

— ¿Vas a perdonarme ahora? — preguntó Chris.

— Tal vez. No lo sé.

— Quizá pueda convencerte.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo pretendes lograrlo?

Chris no dijo nada, solamente se levantó del suelo y con sus poderosos brazos cargó a Jill llevándola a la cama. Ella se había quedado perpleja y no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo que, eventualmente le daba una ventaja al mayor de los Redfield, quien, deseoso de convencer a la rubia de que lo perdonase, separó las piernas de la hermosa mujer e introdujo en ella, su erección. Jill sintió la fuerza con la que Chris empezó a embestirla y sintió que le hacían falta fuerzas para resistir un buen rato, parecía ser que esta vez el Capitán no tendría piedad de ella. Se acomodó en la cama, permitiendo que el castaño pudiera incluso también estar ahí y se sintiera cómodo, mientras ella envolvía con sus piernas la cintura de Chris y con sus brazos se aferraba a la ejercitada espalda. No quería armar un escándalo a las 5:00 a.m. y para calmar sus ansias de gritar, sólo se limitó a arañar con profunda desesperación la suave piel que cubría la espalda del castaño, quien no mostraba señales de dolor alguno, sino que parecía disfrutar del dolor que le provocaban las uñas de Jill, por lo que le motivó a llevar el ritmo un poco más intenso y mucho más placentero. Jill buscaba la boca de Chris para besarlo, él no le negaba nada durante el acto y como podía, correspondía a los ardientes y salvajes besos de la rubia. De vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos y ambos notaban una sensación diferente a la del sexo casual. No era precisamente deseo, Jill sabía que los ojos verdes de Chris siempre la habían hecho sentir como en las nubes, unas sensaciones demasiado fuertes que ella no logró comprender hasta mucho después de haberle conocido. Pero entonces, justo en el clítoris, ella empezó a sentir la aproximación del orgasmo; en sus fantasías más profundas estaba correrse al mismo tiempo que su pareja, así que resistió lo más que pudo hasta que notara que el Capitán también llegaría al orgasmo, para lo cual, tuvo que esperar un buen rato. Justo cuando notó que Chris respiraba más rápido, ella comenzó a dejarse llevar, abrazándolo y atrayendo su rostro hacia su cuello para terminar juntos el acto.

— Jill… estoy por terminar… necesito que dejes que me retire. — dijo Chris.

— ¿Estás loco? Vamos, hazlo más rápido, quiero correrme contigo.

— Muy bien.

Jill se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de Chris, quien obedeció a la petición de la rubia, haciendo su trabajo más rápido. _¡Oh, Chris!_ Jill apretó con sus manos los glúteos de Chris, quien había terminado el acto dentro de la rubia y se había quedado tumbado sobre ella para recuperar un poco el aliento. La respiración agitada de ambos no podía calmarse, y el deseo de Jill tampoco. No quería detener el momento porque sabía que después de esa ocasión ya no habría ninguna. Cumpliría su palabra de no querer volver a verlo después de terminar la misión. Levantó a Chris, arrojándolo a un lado de la cama y poniéndose de rodillas sobre ésta, contempló al Capitán totalmente desnudo.

— Levántate. Te voy a mostrar cómo es que me gusta. — dijo Jill.

Aún incrédulo, Chris obedeció a Jill, quien se puso en su posición sexual favorita, la famosa "en cuatro" y de manera intrépida tomó el miembro del Capitán y volvió a introducirlo en ella. El castaño inició suave, esperando las indicaciones de la rubia, quien cerraba sus ojos al disfrutar la sensación de la penetración. Pegó el pecho a la cama y elevó su cadera, lo que hizo que Chris sintiera todavía más placer y empezara a hacerlo más fuerte y más rápido. Si bien era cierto que aquella posición era la favorita de muchas personas, a Jill le permitía sentir de manera más profunda la penetración, mientras que a Chris le permitía sentir la fabulosa textura de las paredes del miembro de la hermosa rubia. Ella hundía la cara en el colchón para no gritar, pero aun así, sabía que necesitaba la rudeza.

— Chris… dame una palmada en el trasero. — dijo Jill.

— Seguro… — Chris obedeció, pero no pareció entender del todo la petición de la Señorita Valentine, así que lo hizo como si fuera a tratarse de un saludo amistoso.

— No, Chris. Duro.

— Pero Jill…

— Sólo hazlo.

Y entonces Chris, por fin, desató la bestia que llevaba dentro. Con sus manos golpeó el asombroso trasero de Jill una y otra vez, haciendo que su blanca piel quedara roja a causa de la fricción y que la rubia sintiera todo el placer que necesitaba. Después de eso, el Capitán no necesitó más instrucciones, supo complacer las salvajes necesidades de aquella insaciable mujer. En distintas posiciones, aprovechó las ventajas que cada una de éstas le proporcionaba: besaba los senos preciosos de Jill, arañaba su espalda, apretaba sus glúteos y besaba su boca y cuello con pasión, mientras que ella miraba los hermosos ojos verdes del mayor de los Redfield, besaba su boca y su cuello, sus manos tocaban su hermosa espalda y sus bien ejercitados glúteos. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando demasiado. Al terminar, Chris se quedó acostado en la cama con Jill, quien, hechizada por el momento, abrazó al Capitán y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cayendo rendida ante el cansancio como el mayor de los Redfield. Las noticias y las órdenes se habían hecho esperar demasiado, llegó el amanecer y aún no tenían indicaciones sobre cómo deberían actuar, así que parecía ser que no tenían nada que hacer en el día. Durmieron un par de horas, hasta que la hermosa rubia decidió despertar. Abrió sus ojos azules y aunque quiso, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. El agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y la hacía reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Chris hacía un rato. Le dolía el trasero. Mucho. Pero aun así, no podía negar que había disfrutado mucho haber estado con el Capitán.

Jill salió del baño con la toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo y el cabello, miró a Chris aún dormido y le sorprendió que no hubiera tenido pesadillas todavía. Sonrió para sí misma y se vistió con unos hermosos jeans entubados, los cuales resaltaban su retaguardia, una camiseta blanca y unos botines beige. Cepilló su cabello y se puso un poco de perfume para bajar al comedor y traer algo de comer. En el buffet había varios platillos, ella se sirvió un poco de fruta, jugo de naranja, huevos con tocino y pan tostado, y como buena compañera, le llevó el desayuno a Chris. En el camino un par de amigos, que probablemente hubieran ido de vacaciones, seguían a la hermosa rubia haciéndole cumplidos bastante vulgares, y ella con la comida en ambas manos parecía haberse puesto nerviosa, así que caminó rápidamente hasta el ascensor. Los tipos la habían alcanzado y el ascensor demoraba mucho en bajar, entonces, uno de ellos, el más imbécil comenzó a intentar charlar con la rubia.

— Hola, preciosa, ¿vienes sola? —

— No, tengo esposo. — respondió Jill.

— Valla, qué mala suerte tenemos hoy. Pasa que mi amigo y yo hemos visto que estás en aprietos con la comida, y quisiéramos acompañarte a tu habitación para ayudarte. —

— No es necesario, puedo sola.

— Insisto.

Aquél hombre tomó el paquete de comida de la mano izquierda de Jill y presionó nuevamente el botón para llamar al ascensor. Entonces, al llegar, Chris salió y le sonrió a la hermosa rubia. Observó la situación y lo incómoda que se veía ella, así que improvisó para ahuyentar a los imbéciles que la rodeaban.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño? — dijo Chris.

— No, amor. Estos amables jóvenes que se han ofrecido a ayudarme a llevar tu desayuno a la habitación. — siguió la corriente.

— Qué agradables personas. Pero no necesitamos ayuda, a no ser que quieran destapar el retrete. — dijo Chris, mostrando su autoridad sobre su "esposa".

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. — dijo uno de ellos, nervioso. — Que tengan buen día. — devolvió el desayuno a las manos de Jill y posteriormente, Chris tomó los paquetes para ayudar a la dama.

— Hasta pronto. — dijo Chris.

Jill subió al ascensor junto con su compañero y ambos se miraron.

— Debiste haberme despertado. Te hubiera acompañado. —

— No era necesario. Quería hacer esto por ti. Además, estabas durmiendo muy bien y no quise interrumpir tu sueño. ¿Cómo dormiste? —

— Bastante bien, gracias. Hace mucho que no dormía así. —

— ¿Por qué te despertaste?

— Me di cuenta de que ya no estabas en la cama y como tampoco estabas en la habitación, decidí ir a buscarte. Gracias, por cierto, por tomarte la molestia de traerme el desayuno.

— No es nada. La verdad es que muero de hambre.

— También yo. — El ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba la habitación de los "recién casados" y abrió sus puertas para que descendieran y entraran a su dormitorio. —Adelante, señorita Valentine.

— Gracias, Capitán.

Jill y Chris desayunaron juntos y bromearon un poco. Luego, el Capitán se dio una ducha y se vistió para esperar indicaciones. La tarde estaba aburrida, y no había nada que hacer en el hotel, así que a la hermosa rubia se le ocurrió, tal vez, salir a dar un paseo.

— ¿Y si aprovechamos esta ocasión para ir a dar un paseo sin pelear? —

— ¿Qué pasa si Quint nos da la orden de proceder? —

— Llevémonos el comunicador y un arma escondida entre la ropa. Anda, por favor, cariño. Di que sí. —

— Muy bien. Si de complacer a mi esposa se trata, no puedo decir que no. Ponte una buena chamarra que hace frío, supongo que nevará. Vayamos a una cafetería o a donde tú quieras.

— ¿De veras, Señor Jones? —

— De veras, Señora Jones. — dijo Chris, sonriendo y besando la mano de Jill.

Ambos salieron del hotel muy contentos conversando sobre varias cosas. Caminaron sin rumbo un buen rato hasta que Chris se detuvo en un Restaurante e invitó a su compañera a comer algo. Ella aceptó encantada y una vez más conversaron un buen rato, y de milagro, sin pelear. Jill miraba a Chris y no podía creer que tuvieran tanto en común y mucho menos que él pudiera llegar a ser un hombre sensible y caballeroso. Se sentía como en un sueño, como si su deseo por arreglar las cosas se hubiera cumplido y nunca hubieran peleado, y en realidad estuvieran ahí porque estaban celebrando su matrimonio, pero ella era orgullosa, tanto como él y estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa de no volver a verlo; después de todo, el sexo no había significado nada, él estaba interesado en Sheva. Si algo tenían en común, era el orgullo. Por otro lado, Chris se sentía feliz de tener una conversación estable con la señorita Valentine. Le gustaba el juego de ser esposos y que todo el mundo le envidiara por la belleza de mujer que caminaba a su lado, pero él entendía que ella era una mujer de palabra y que habría de cumplir su promesa de no querer volver a verlo más; pero aunque así fuera, él intentaría remediar las cosas, a pesar de saber que no resultaría muy bien. Entonces, el comunicador comenzó a sonar y el hechizo se rompió. Jill se fue al baño a responder la llamada y era Quint.

— Aquí Jill, ¿qué sucede? —

— Jill, el equipo técnico ha estado rastreando llamadas y actividad en la fábrica todo el día, han descubierto que Wong llevará a Wesker a la fábrica para que Kendrick le administre el virus modificado. Es el momento ideal para atacar. He enviado a un escuadrón especial que se encargará de echarles una mano y arrestar a ese trío. Volaremos la fábrica una vez que todos la hayan abandonado. Tenemos permiso del gobierno Ruso para hacerlo. O'Brian me ha dado la orden de enviarlos de inmediato a la fábrica. El equipo estará aguardando mi orden, que posteriormente yo les daré una vez que ustedes me hayan confirmado que la misión fue un éxito, ¿alguna duda?

— No, no. Recibido. Vamos de inmediato para allá.

— Tengan mucho cuidado.

— Vale.

Jill salió del baño de damas con el rostro pálido, entonces Chris supo lo que había sucedido. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y le pidió al mesero la cuenta. Pagó y mientras Jill recobraba la consciencia, el Capitán daba las gracias por la atención del lugar. Ambos salieron del restaurant, Chris tomó de la mano a la angustiada Jill mirándola a los ojos, transmitiéndole confianza.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Chris.

— Sí. Quint me ha llamado para indicarnos que debemos ir a la fábrica lo más pronto posible. Estoy nerviosa, es todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Jill Valentine nerviosa? —

— Lo sé, es estúpido. Pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última misión y ya viste lo que sucedió. Chris, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que… — Jill estaba empezando a ponerse romántica, iba a decirle a Chris que lo amaba, pero su orgullo no la dejó continuar la oración como ella hubiera querido. — me ha gustado mucho comer contigo hoy.

— Gracias, a mí también. — respondió Chris, decepcionado.

— ¿Vamos?

— Vale.

Chris y Jill corrieron hacia la fábrica y con ayuda del equipo técnico, lograron entrar sin problema. Caminaron hacia la sala de juntas donde ya se encontraba Kendrick bebiendo una taza con café caliente y el virus en una gran jeringa. Seguramente estaba esperando a Ada y a Albert. El tipo era bastante estúpido como para no haberse percatado de que la pareja que destrozó a Umbrella se encontraba justo detrás de él, entre las sombras y varios casilleros que les funcionaban como escondite. Pasaron varios minutos, al menos quince para que Ada llegara al lugar con Wesker, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, igual que el de Spencer cuando murió, solo que Albert aún conservaba su inteligencia por encima de todo.

— Creí que no llegarían nunca. — dijo Kendrick.

— Es tu trabajo esperar. Así hubiera llegado a las 3 de la mañana, tu deber es estar aquí. Para eso te pago. — respondió Wesker, mostrando su ya clásica arrogancia.

— ¿Tienes ya el virus terminado? — preguntó Ada.

— He trabajado suficiente en él y creo que he conseguido que cumpla los requerimientos del señor Wesker, solo necesito inyectarlo en su cuello. — respondió Kendrick.

— Muévete. Tenemos planes. — dijo Wesker.

— Si me disculpa, señorita Wong. Necesito administrarle la dosis de inmediato al amo. —

— No necesitas que me mueva de aquí, imbécil. Sólo hazlo.

Kendrick preparó la jeringa y la colocó sobre el cuello de Wesker, estaba listo para administrarle la dosis intravenosa, pero una bala, de pronto, rompió la jeringa, derramando el líquido por todo el lugar. Chris y Jill salieron de los casilleros con armas en las manos, apuntando a los tres delincuentes que estaban en la sala.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca se cansan de echarme a perder los planes? — exclamó Wesker.

— Jamás. Suelta el arma, Wong. No tienes salida. — respondió Chris.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó Kendrick, asustado.

— La mosca en nuestra sopa. Vamos, amigos. Que no hemos hecho nada malo. — dijo Ada.

— ¡Suelta el arma ahora! — exclamó Jill. Ada obedeció, lanzando el arma al suelo. Wong no era ninguna estúpida, ya tenía un as bajo la manga. Jill avanzó hacia Kendrick al mismo tiempo que presionaba un botón para informarle a Quint que debía entrar el escuadrón de la B.S.A.A. Chris avanzó hacia Ada, quien de inmediato inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el Capitán sin temor alguno. Ambos eran rápidos, pero Ada llevaba una ventaja por delante, ella siempre sabía qué hacer y solamente era una distracción. Tomó de su bolsillo una granada cegadora y cuando ésta estalló, cegó a todos en la sala, incluyendo a Wesker. Ella se tiró al suelo, recuperó su arma y como acto de magia, escapó del lugar. Chris tomó su comunicador e informó al escuadrón sobre la situación, para que de inmediato detuvieran a Ada Wong. Kendrick sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó a Chris, justo antes de jalar el gatillo, la hermosa rubia se le adelantó y le disparó en la mano, haciendo que John soltara el arma.

— ¡Maldita sea! — dijo Chris. — Esa perra siempre se escapa.

— Tenemos a los principales. — respondió Jill.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? — preguntó Kendrick, nervioso.

— Lo que te mereces, maldito. — respondió Chris.

Entonces, la B.S.A.A entró al lugar a destrozar todo y a llevarse a los delincuentes para ser interrogados sobre sus acciones. Wesker se veía sereno, parecía no darle demasiada importancia a su arresto. El escuadrón metió a Kendrick y a Wesker en una camioneta blindada para contenerlos y después llevarlos ante el gobierno ruso para solicitar su extradición a los Estados Unidos. Mientras tanto, el equipo técnico se encargaba de recoger todas las muestras posibles, documentos y eliminaban a los sujetos de experimentación a excepción de uno, el último. Chris había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior, pero no fue cualquiera. Fue como si su mente le aclarara todas las dudas que tenía sobre la matrícula del sujeto de experimentación más poderoso. Soñó con la isla Rockfort. Buscaba con desesperación a su hermana desde que el agente Leon S. Kennedy le contactó. Después de un rato, encuentra a su hermana tirada en el vestíbulo. Luego, recuerda el nombre del acompañante de Claire, quien, por desgracia, muere salvándola. Su hermana le había mencionado su nombre: Steve Burnside, un adolescente de 17 años que a causa de su padre, fue encarcelado injustamente. Recordó la fecha de su muerte: 28 de diciembre de 1998. Claire quiso volver por el cuerpo de su amigo para no abandonarle en ese lugar, pero al regresar, su cadáver había desaparecido. La pelirroja nunca se perdonó haber dejado el cuerpo de Steve en tal infierno, pero igualmente era inútil llevárselo. Wesker pudo habérselo llevado y quizá eso explicaba el porqué de muchas cosas. Él quería la saturación global y el aliado perfecto era el virus T-Verónica y alguien que ya lo portara, qué mejor aliado que alguien con tanto potencial. Probablemente mantuvo a Steve con vida sólo para poder sacarle provecho a la situación y crear nuevos virus más fuertes, y por qué no, un aliado invencible.

Chris comparó la matrícula con la información que tenía y coincidía sin error alguno, la última parte de ésta era el grupo sanguíneo al que Steve pertenecía. No había duda. Se trataba de Steve Burnside.

— Jill, tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente. —

— Claro, dime. —

— ¿Recuerdas el último sujeto de experimentación? —

— Por supuesto. Kendrick lo mantenía dormido en aquella bóveda, ¿por qué? —

— Anoche descubrí de quién se trataba. Si recuerdas los sucesos con mi hermana en la isla Rockfort… había un muchacho que le acompañaba.

— Cómo olvidarlo. Él murió, ¿no?

— No. Wesker lo ha mantenido con vida desde entonces. Por eso no encontramos su cadáver cuando regresamos por él. Se trata de Steve Burnside. Lo que significa que además de una tortura prolongada, aquél muchacho es una amenaza letal. En los informes no decía nada sobre cómo asesinarlo, debilidades, o disolver los virus que su cuerpo posee; pero debemos proceder cuanto antes. Sin Kendrick, probablemente despertará pronto y no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

— Hay que informar a O'Brian del asunto para que nos dé indicaciones sobre cómo debemos actuar.

— Tardará demasiado.

— Es lo único que podemos hacer. No pienso arriesgar vidas inocentes.

— Vale.

Jill tomó su comunicador y llamó a O'Brian, quien le respondió casi de inmediato. La rubia le estaba informando de la situación, mientras Chris se frotaba la frente lamentando la tortura que debió haber pasado Steve durante todo ese tiempo. No sabía si contarle a Claire, pues sabía que ella se pondría muy mal y no dejaría de culparse por ello. Al volver, trataría de decirle todo con calma para que ella no se alterara. De pronto, Jill tomó el brazo de Chris para llamar su atención.

— O'Brian viene en camino. Nos dirá cómo debemos proceder. Habrá que esperar hasta mañana para saber qué hay que hacer. Lo más seguro es que utilicemos el cañón de riel para destruir a la mutación sin necesidad de que él esté despierto.

— Está bien.

— El escuadrón se quedará a vigilar el lugar. Volvamos al hotel a empacar. Seguramente mañana deberemos irnos.

— Te sigo.

La pareja caminó hacia el hotel, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso de tomar la mano del otro, o siquiera sonreír. Sabían que la misión había terminado y que la rubia cumpliría su promesa. Chris le daba mil vueltas a cómo demonios convencer a Jill de que no era necesario que cumpliera con lo que había amenazado, sin embargo, ella creía que era lo correcto. Al llegar a la habitación, se quedaron nuevamente en silencio y empezaron a guardar sus cosas en las maletas. El Capitán mandó un mensaje a su hermana informándole sobre la situación y que pronto iría a la casa Redfield para esperarla en navidad. Jill puso un poco de música y de pronto, la melancolía humedeció sus ojos, haciendo que cayera una lágrima. Secó la muestra de la tristeza y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Chris le observaba sentado en el sofá.

— ¿De verdad crees que lo mejor es no vernos más? — preguntó Chris.

— Sí. No funciona nada entre nosotros. Es mejor terminar ahora que más tarde, cuando sea peor. Además ya estás interesado en alguien más, ¿o no? — respondió Jill, mientras doblaba su blusa para meterla en la maleta.

— Lamento eso, Jill. No lo dije en serio. —

— A mí me pareció que sí. Es una buena oportunidad para empezar de cero. Nos merecemos ser felices, ¿no crees? —

— Yo quiero ser feliz contigo. Jill, ¿acaso no lo ves? Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor. Démonos la oportunidad de intentarlo bien esta vez. Te prometo que cambiaré mi sarcasmo y todo lo que te moleste de mí, pero por favor, no te vayas. —

— Chris, ya es demasiado tarde. No me quedaré a perder el tiempo viendo cómo una relación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza termina conmigo. Al final sabemos que todo se irá a la basura. No somos compatibles. La vida pasa y cada día me hago más vieja. Necesito encontrar a alguien con quien valga la pena estar. —

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? —

— Completamente. —

— No puedo creerlo. Pero está bien, es tu decisión y la respetaré.

— Gracias.

A Chris se le quebró, ahora sí por completo, el corazón. Le había confesado sus sentimientos a Jill y de nuevo había sido rechazado. Nunca nadie le había hecho tanto daño. Entonces, juró que jamás volvería a enloquecer por alguien, y que esa sería la última vez en la que Jill lo lastimaba de esa manera. Salió de la habitación y bajó al jardín a fumar un cigarrillo. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sheva.

— ¡Chris! — exclamó Sheva.

— Creí que estarías dormida. — respondió Chris.

— Claro que no. Me da mucho gusto que me hayas llamado, ¿cómo va todo? —

— ¿No te has enterado? Parece ser que tu amuleto sí era de la suerte y todo salió a pedir de boca. Mañana regreso a California. —

— ¡Maravilloso! Todos estarán muy contentos de recibir a los héroes aquí. —

— Supongo que sí, pero oye, ¿qué tan ocupada estarás pasado mañana? —

— No creo tener demasiadas cosas por hacer, ¿por qué? —

— Estaba pensando que quizá quieras ir a cenar conmigo. Digo, solo si quieres, claro.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto! Dime a qué hora y en dónde.

— Pasaré por ti a las 7, ¿te parece? —

— Perfecto.

— Bien. Me da gusto saber que sí quieres ir a cenar.

— Contigo iría a donde fuera. — dijo Sheva, sonriendo.

— Es perfecto. Iremos a un lugar bastante casual, así que no es necesario que lleves un vestido de noche o esas cosas que usan las chicas. Siéntete cómoda de ponerte lo que quieras, de todas formas te verás hermosa.

— Muy bien, Capitán. Nos veremos entonces.

— Cuídate. —

— Igualmente.

La llamada terminó al igual que el cigarrillo de Chris, quien decidió subir a la habitación y dormir un poco para la llegada de O'Brian. En silencio, se quitó su ropa y se acostó en el sofá, mirando a Jill quien ya estaba recostada en su cama y parecía estar dormida. Era la última noche que pasaría con ella, y aunque sabía que no había marcha atrás, quería que fuera especial. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la enorme cama, se acostó y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas, entonces se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Jill y la abrazó por la espalda, ella no hizo el intento por apartar al Capitán, al contrario, se giró para tenerlo de frente, miró sus verdes ojos nostálgicos y besó la boca de aquél hombre. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Chris y cerró sus ojos. Chris besó la frente de Jill y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, esperando la despedida del día siguiente.

Amaneció. Jill fue la primera en abrir los ojos para comenzar el día. Se levantó, sin moverse mucho, para darse una ducha. De inmediato Chris sintió que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado. No se levantó de la cama para nada, sólo frotó su cara y esperó a que Jill saliera de la ducha. Ella no demoró demasiado. Salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra su cabello. Buscó su maleta para sacar su ropa y meter la que estaba sucia. Chris se levantó de la cama y se paró detrás de Jill, quien se quedó totalmente rígida. El Capitán se inclinó a besar el hombro derecho de la rubia y acariciar sus brazos. No se opuso a lo que ocurriría y solamente se dejó llevar. Chris le quitó la toalla, dejando completamente desnuda a Jill, ella se quitó la toalla que le envolvía el cabello y giró hacia el mayor de los Redfield. Tomó el rostro del hombre con sus manos y miró sus ojos, suplicantes y tristes. Besó tiernamente la boca de Chris, despacio, fue tierna esta vez. El Capitán correspondió a su beso de la misma manera, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él y acariciando su espalda. Jill sintió la calidez del pecho desnudo de Chris, acarició su espalda y su nuca, logrando enloquecerlo. Ella condujo al capitán hacia la cama y él cayó sobre ella, continuando con el beso. Luego, él besó el cuello de la hermosa rubia, despacio y con su hábil lengua, lograba que la señorita Valentine se excitara. Besó sus hermosos senos delicadamente su abdomen, sus piernas y todo su cuerpo. Jill hizo que Chris rodara en la cama, permitiéndole a la rubia quedar justo encima de él. Lo contempló por un momento, se veía perfecto, todo su cuerpo era perfecto, así que sin pensarlo, lo besó entero. Todo era diferente a la vez anterior, esta ocasión estaban haciendo el amor. Fue despacio, tierno, el mundo se detuvo sólo por ese instante. Los dos terminaron abrazados en la cama por un rato, hasta que Chris le suplicó, de nuevo a Jill que se quedara.

— Jill, por favor. Intentémoslo. Yo te amo.

— No hagas de esto algo más difícil, Chris.

— Sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

— Lo siento. Es mi última palabra.

Chris se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse mientras Jill se vestía. El comunicador de la rubia comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y contestó.

— Aquí Jill.

— Jill, he llegado a la fábrica. Necesito que tú y Chris vengan de inmediato. Debemos planear cómo nos desharemos de este lugar.

— Recibido. Vamos para allá.

Chris ibas saliendo de la ducha, con la ropa interior puesta y la toalla en las manos para secarse el cabello. Jill lo miró y de inmediato comprendió que debían salir corriendo de allí. Se vistió velozmente, tomó su arma y la pareja salió disparada hacia la fábrica. Ahí ya se encontraba O'Brian con el escuadrón y el equipo técnico que les había asignado. Estaban charlando hasta que vieron llegar a los "héroes".

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Chris.

— Se han complicado un poco las cosas con el sujeto de experimentación. El equipo ha tomado una muestra de su cuerpo mutado para saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y la regeneración es parte de sus habilidades. Rusia se ha puesto un poco difícil y no dejará que usemos el cañón de riel para acabar con la amenaza. Si voláramos la fábrica como habíamos predicho, sólo despertaríamos al monstruo y desataríamos una epidemia. Lo mejor es esperar a encontrar una forma de acabar con la vida de ese monstruo. —

— ¿Estás loco? Sin Kendrick aquí, esa cosa podría despertar en cualquier momento. Debemos actuar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. — dijo Jill.

— Lo sé, es un suicidio, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor. —

— ¿Y de Wong han encontrado algo? — preguntó Jill.

— Nada hasta ahora. Esperamos tener noticias pronto. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se vayan, el equipo y yo nos quedaremos aquí a resolver el asunto. —

— Si me permites, somos una organización cobijada por la ONU. No creo que afecte demasiado a Rusia que la B.S.A.A. termine con una amenaza de talla global. Si el gobierno ya les dio autorización para volar la fábrica, no entiendo por qué no nos han permitido acabar con la amenaza. — dijo Chris.

— A eso he venido yo. — interrumpió una voz masculina. — General Iván Vólkov. He venido a inspeccionar la zona, si me lo permiten. El arma que sugiere la organización es demasiado peligrosa. —

— Lo sabemos, pero es la única que podría acabar con la amenaza. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y en cualquier momento esa cosa podría despertar y no creo, General, que quiera ver un incidente como Raccoon City en Moscú, ¿o sí? — dijo Jill.

— En efecto, pero, ¿acaso no hay otra arma que se pueda utilizar? —

— Tenemos experiencia con casos como éstos. Le aseguro que haremos lo mejor por no permitir que haya una epidemia biológica que atente contra la vida de estas personas. Mi trabajo es garantizar que todos aquí permanezcan con vida. — dijo Chris.

— Muy bien. Desalojaré el perímetro para iniciar con la explosión una vez que ustedes hayan acabado con la amenaza. —

— Buena suerte. — dijo O'Brian.

El equipo de la B.S.A.A. sacó del camión blindado, el cañón de riel para entregárselo a Jill y a Chris, quienes posteriormente fueron a la bóveda donde se mantenía encerrado a Steve Burnside. Se colocaron máscaras de gas para evitar cualquier accidente y abrieron la pesada puerta. Y ahí estaba, amarrado a una pared y con barreras de hierro, un monstruo enorme, cuyo aspecto no era nada similar al que había tomado Steve con el virus T-Verónica. Jill posicionó el cañón en el suelo y apuntó a la cabeza del monstruo, apretó el gatillo y de inmediato un rayo potente perforó la cabeza de la mutación inconsciente, casi decapitándolo. Estaba muerto ahora. Chris se esforzaba por no sentir tristeza. Jill se frotó la frente y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero al menos ahora, Steve Burnside, ya descansaba en paz. Salieron del lugar e informaron que era el momento de volar la fábrica, se despidieron del equipo y se retiraron al hotel para tomar el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Norte América. Doce horas en un silencio sepulcral.

Al final llegaron a California, bajaron del avión, recogieron su equipaje y buscaron un taxi. Jill encontró primero el suyo, subió su equipaje a la cajuela del auto y Chris, de nuevo y por última vez, tomó la mano de la rubia, implorándole una oportunidad. Ella lo miró, le dedicó media sonrisa y subió al taxi. El mayor de los Redfield vio, con el corazón roto, cómo se alejaba Jill sin mirar atrás. Fue cuando comprendió que aquella mujer no había sentido nada por él nunca.

Jill se esforzaba por no mirar atrás y salir corriendo hacia los brazos de Chris. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos. _Algún día entenderás que ha sido lo mejor, Chris…_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Actualizaré pronto. Sin más que decir, espero que tengan un día grandioso._**


	8. La boda

_**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quisiera pedir una disculpa por la demora del Capítulo, pero sinceramente me ha faltado tiempo para actualizar. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la entrega. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo 8: La boda.**

 _Washington D.C/ Sede Terra Save/_

Claire estaba de nuevo en la oficina con todas las personas que le ofrecían su ayuda para organizar de mejor manera las operaciones de rescate e intervención. Adam visitaba de vez en cuando la oficina provisional de Claire para estar al pendiente de cualquier necesidad de la pelirroja. Llevaban varios días intentando corregir algunas situaciones y a veces, se quedaban hasta después de las 7 dando asesorías y entrenamientos a los empleados. La pelirroja y Adam se llevaban bastante bien, él era gracioso y gracias al buen trato de la gente, Claire siempre estaba de buen humor para considerar divertidos los chistes de su compañero. Cada vez que Leon iba a recogerle, ella siempre le comentaba lo bien que le había ido en el trabajo y las aventuras que tenía con el director de la sede. Leon hacía esfuerzos inmensos por tragarse sus celos y no demostrar que sentía rabia de aquél maravilloso jefe. Era honesto y podía admitir que Adam era atractivo, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda para él. Claire solamente le veía como un buen amigo, aunque tampoco ella negaba que Adam fuera atractivo. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche y con un corte que le sentaba muy bien, sus cejas eran pobladas y bastante definidas, tenía una sonrisa de ensueño y ojos color miel, su piel era demasiado blanca y sus labios eran casi rojos, y delgados; su altura rondaba al metro noventa y vestía muy bien.

Leon había estado investigando a Ada Wong, dando con su paradero en Rusia, según fuentes cercanas a Hunnigan. Los días se le iban en llamadas y compras para la comida del día, limpieza del departamento y conducir hasta el empleo de Claire para recogerla. Los fines de semana disfrutaba de la compañía de Claire, pero se sentía vacío el resto de la semana. A veces iba al gimnasio, luego jugaba videojuegos y leía un par de libros que sus compañeros de la D.S.O. le regalaban por ser "el mejor jefe". Un jueves salió con Lena y averiguó que su estado de ánimo se debía a que recordó, por desgracia, la muerte de su hermana Débora, y su pareja no le ayudaba demasiado. Leon se había convertido en parte importante de Helena Harper, quien estaba muy agradecida con el agente por su comportamiento tan gentil con ella. Esa tarde fue de copas, un par de aperitivos y mucha conversación.

 _Viernes 25 de noviembre/ Washington D.C. / Departamento de Leon._

Leon y Claire dormían tranquilamente en la cama del agente, la alarma biológica del rubio lo hizo despertarse de inmediato. Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya eran 10:30 a.m. Claire tenía que ir a la oficina 9:30, se le había hecho tarde.

— ¡Claire! — dijo el agente, moviendo a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? — dijo Claire, asustada.

— Son 9:30, cariño. Se te ha hecho tarde. —

— No, Leon. Anoche te dije que Adam me dio el día. Todo está bien. Aunque ha sido buena idea despertarnos a ésta hora. Hay que ir a buscar la ropa para la boda de tu hermano. —

— Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí iría. —

— Vamos, amor. Será divertido. Me encanta la idea de ir de compras contigo. Anda, vayamos a darnos una ducha y a desayunar. Es un día largo.

Los amantes se levantaron de la cama y fueron directo a la ducha, la cual estuvo llena de miradas sensuales, roces eróticos y besos bastante candentes. Se vistieron casualmente y desayunaron un poco de cereal para ganar tiempo. Leon tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta el centro comercial. Entre tantas tiendas, Claire no tenía ni idea de a cuál entrar primero, pues los aparadores no mostraban nada que fuera de su estilo. Leon, por otra parte ya sabía a qué tiendas acudir, puesto que no tenía ganas de esmerarse demasiado en su aspecto para la boda de su hermano, entonces fue cuando la pelirroja miró la tienda Gucci, la cual tenía en el aparador un precioso vestido largo color verde esmeralda con escote revelador en la espalda y corte sirena, también tenía unos detalles con encaje y un poco de brillo. Aquel vestido se había robado por completo la atención de la activista de Terra Save y corrió a probárselo mientras el agente esperaba fuera de los probadores para darle el visto bueno. Después de una eternidad de cinco minutos, Claire salió del probador, mostrando el fabuloso vestido que había elegido. Leon y otros hombres que estaban en la tienda se quedaron embobados admirando la hermosa mujer que portaba el vestido, parecía haber sido diseñado sólo para ella. Le quedaba perfecto, y su figura de diosa, quedaba enmarcada por el magnífico diseño del vestido.

— ¿Qué opinas? — preguntó Claire.

— Te ves hermosa. Me encanta. —

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que es demasiado revelador? No quiero causar mala impresión a tus padres. —

— Para nada, ese vestido te queda de maravilla. Además es sumamente elegante. No encontrarás nada mejor aquí. —

— Tienes razón. Me lo llevo. —

— Cariño, ¿has visto cuánto cuesta? —

— Lo sé, no pudo haberme gustado si fuese barato. Para eso he trabajado toda mi vida. — dijo Claire guiñándole el ojo a Leon.

La pelirroja salió con el vestido en la mano para señalarle a la señorita que le atendió que se lo llevaría. Tomó su tarjeta de débito y sin ningún problema, pagó el vestido y los zapatos que las encargadas de la tienda le recomendaron. Ahora solamente faltaba el agente, quien después de ver el vestido que Claire llevaría a la boda de su hermano, quería comprarse algo que estuviera a la altura de la mujer que le acompañaría. Entonces, luego de largas horas buscando un traje adecuado, se decidió, gracias a la pelirroja y su impecable gusto, un atuendo de Louis Vuitton que combinaba perfecto con el vestido. Comieron en un restaurant y pasaron la tarde juntos, esperando para volver a casa. El día se pasó volando y los amantes volvieron al departamento del rubio. Subieron al piso, Leon abrió la puerta, y de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que algo raro había en el lugar. La televisión estaba encendida, cosa que era extraña porque no habían estado en el sitio en todo el día. Claire de inmediato se preocupó, pues no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de Ada Wong. Leon, se puso pálido, pues él también creía que se trataba de su antigua amante; quiso calmarse y buscar algún pretexto estúpido para calmar a la pelirroja, después de todo, ella no tenía por qué saber que Ada estaba buscando algo.

— Yo no encendí la televisión. — dijo Claire.

— Lo sé, cariño. Tampoco yo. — respondió Leon.

— ¿Entonces por qué está encendida? Nadie ha estado aquí en todo el día, quizá Ada… —

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Pues es la única explicación coherente que se me ocurre para entender que el televisor está encendido cuando nadie ha estado en este lugar. —

— ¿Sigues pensando en Ada? Te dije que era sólo un sueño. Además, esta cosa ya es vieja, la última vez que la moví de lugar se me cayó al suelo y quedó dañada, cuando quiere se prende y se apaga. Tranquila. —

— Lo siento… — dijo Claire, dejándose caer en el sofá individual. — He estado muy paranoica con ese asunto. Hoy en la mañana tuve uno de esos episodios y lo odio. Discúlpame. —

— ¿Qué pasó en la mañana? —

— Olvídalo, son solo alucinaciones mías. —

— No, cuéntame. — dijo Leon, colocándose en cuclillas frente a la atormentada activista.

— Estaba despertando… y sentí el aroma del perfume que llevaba la noche de los acontecimientos de Raccoon City. Violetas. Ese olor es inconfundible e inolvidable. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, entonces decidí hacerlo despacio, y luego vi un par de botas negras que desaparecían justo en el balcón de tu habitación. Concretamente no le vi, pero sabía que se trataba de ella. — dijo Claire, frotándose la frente.

— Cariño, ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por eso. Está bien. Cuando eso suceda, simplemente respira y notarás que todo es una ilusión. Estaré contigo. Quédate tranquila con el asunto de la televisión, es algo que pasa seguido. Quizá quieras acompañarme después a comprar una nueva, este cacharro ya necesita un reemplazo. —

— Gracias por apoyarme, Leon. No quería que pensaras que soy una novia psicópata o algo por el estilo. — _¿Novia? ¿Qué carajos acabo de decir?_ Claire se puso roja cual jitomate al escuchar cómo ella misma se había nombrado novia de Leon cuando en realidad no había nada oficial en ello. Leon se había demorado en pedirle a Claire que fuesen novios pese a todo lo que ya pasó entre ellos, pero la pelirroja no quería presionar al agente de la D.S.O.

— ¿Novia? — preguntó Leon. — Valla, te me has adelantado. Tenía pensado pedírtelo mañana en la boda de mi hermano, pero creo que este es el momento preciso. Lamento haberme demorado, es solo que estas cosas no se me dan del todo bien y en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cuándo sería el momento oportuno, pero ya que estamos aquí… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Claire, lanzándose a los brazos de Leon, provocando que ambos cayeran en la alfombra de la sala.

— Excelente. Me haces inmensamente feliz. —

— Y tú a mí. — respondió la pelirroja, aún aferrada al cuello del agente.

— Oye, ¿quieres cenar? —

— Sí, algo ligero. Comimos demasiado. —

— ¿Qué te parece un poco de cereal? —

— Suena bien.

Leon se levantó del suelo y con su impecable caballerosidad, ayudó a la activista a levantarse también. Luego, fue a la cocina, sacó dos tazones, la leche y el cereal. Mañana les esperaría un día lleno de sorpresas.

 ** _9:00 a.m._**

La alarma de Leon sonó puntual. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y la acomodaron con cuidado para ordenar la habitación. Se dieron una ducha rápida, esta vez sin perder demasiado el tiempo. Leon preparó el desayuno mientras Claire se esmeraba en secar su melena de fuego. Se sentía nerviosa. Saber que los padres de Leon eran personas adineradas y que además no se llevaban bien con su hijo, no le daba buenas expectativas sobre lo que ocurriría aquella tarde. La menor de los Redfield jamás había sido alguien con altos recursos económicos, pues era bien sabido que desde muy jóvenes, los "hermanos maravilla" tuvieron que aprender a salir adelante sin todos esos recursos monetarios. Fue duro para ambos, específicamente para Chris, quien se encargó de que su hermana tuviera un futuro brillante. Ella quería lucir perfecta aquella tarde, pero aún no tenía la menor idea de cómo debía arreglar su rostro sin tener que parecer una mujer muy madura.

— ¡Cariño! ¡El desayuno está listo! — exclamó Leon desde el comedor.

Claire salió a desayunar los Waffles con fruta fresca que Leon había preparado para ella. Él miraba a la hermosa pelirroja con su bata blanca puesta y su cabello seco por completo. Se veía hermosa aún en momentos tan simples como ese. Conversaban sobre los planes del día, la pelirroja hablaba con especial entusiasmo y esa espontaneidad tan encantadora que la caracterizaba, mientras Leon la miraba embobado sin poner total atención a lo que ella le decía. Miraba el escote de la bata, estaba entreabierto y la sobra de los senos de Claire se proyectaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que el agente se perdiera observando aquellas esferas prominentes. Admiró la belleza de su cuello y pensó, que para formalizar el noviazgo, tendría que regalarle un collar que adornara su blanco cuello. Terminaron de desayunar y Leon salió del departamento con el pretexto de ir a dejar sus camisas a la tintorería. Tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta la joyería de la avenida principal. Justo en la entrada, estaba una mujer joven de cabello negro y piel porcelana que enseguida captó la presencia del atractivo rubio.

— Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —

— Buenos días, eh… estoy buscando un collar para mi esposa, ¿podría mostrarme algunos plateados? —

— Enseguida, sígame, por favor. —

La encargada se colocó detrás del mostrador y sacó un par de cajas, mostrándole la fina joyería que se vendía en el lugar. A pesar de ser muy costosas, ninguna llamaba la atención del agente, así que la señorita le mostró las gargantillas que tenía en exhibición, entonces Leon miró una que se robó su mirada, era sencilla, nada ostentosa, igual que Claire. La dama tomó el accesorio en sus manos y se la mostró al agente.

— Esta es una gargantilla de plata, en el centro tiene un medallón en forma de círculo con diamantes incrustados alrededor de la circunferencia, es de 64 quilates. —

— Es preciosa, ¿cuánto cuesta? —

— 1600 dólares. — Al escuchar el precio del accesorio, casi le da un infarto al agente. Era demasiado cara, lo sabía, pero nada le impedía comprársela a Claire, después de todo, no era un hombre que gastara demasiado.

— Lo llevo. — respondió Leon.

Leon volvió a casa con la caja de la joyería, estaba contento de haber encontrado algo ideal para su hermosa pelirroja. Escondió la caja detrás del mueble de la televisión y fue a la habitación para vestirse. Sacó con cuidado su elegante traje y se vistió rápidamente sin arrugar la fina prenda. Él observaba con detenimiento cómo Claire se confundía con los colores de su paleta de sombras y se desesperaba, se veía preciosa haciendo pucheros. La pelirroja observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que de inmediato empezó a peinarse y Leon salió de la habitación a ver un poco de televisión para esperar a su novia.

La hora se aproximaba, y Leon empezaba a impacientarse porque no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — gritó desde el sofá.

— En un minuto, cariño. — respondió Claire desde la habitación.

Las mujeres hacían todo en un minuto pero siempre se tardaban más de la cuenta. Leon rogaba a los dioses porque no se demorara demasiado, así que esperó un par de minutos y luego escuchó la melodiosa voz de la Redfield.

— ¿Nos vamos? —

Y como si fuera de película, en la mente del talentoso agente, comenzó a sonar Careless Whisper de George Michael. _¡Maldita sea!_ Claire se veía perfecta, igual que una diosa. El vestido le quedaba mucho mejor que ayer, su maquillaje estaba impecable y sencillo, lo supo acompañar perfectamente bien con ese lipstick rojo pasión en sus labios. Su cabello ondulado parecía de sirena. Se veía hermosa.

— Por Dios, Claire. Te ves perfecta. —

— ¿Tú crees? —

— Sí. Eres hermosa. — dijo casi sin respirar. La saliva se le salía de la boca y sus ojos no se despegaban de su novia ni por un segundo. — Pero creo que te hace falta algo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué? —

— Cierra los ojos.

Leon corrió a por la caja donde estaba guardada la gargantilla que había comprado para la pelirroja, abrió el paquete y le puso el accesorio a Claire. Ella, de inmediato sintió el frío del metal precioso y abrió los ojos cuando el agente se lo indicó. Tocó la fina pieza de joyería y se miró en el espejo de la sala.

— Oh, por Dios. Leon esto es demasiado. No… no puedo aceptarlo. —

— Vamos, se te ve precioso. Además, quiero que lo tomes como una manera de formalizar nuestra relación. Nunca antes te había regalado nada, y considerando que hoy es una ocasión medianamente especial, creí que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. —

— Es maravilloso, pero demasiado. De verdad, me apena demasiado. Creo que yo nunca te he regalado algo así y… —

— Tranquila. Lo hago de todo corazón. — interrumpió Leon.

— Está bien. Gracias, cariño. —

— Ha sido todo un placer, preciosa. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde. —

Claire tomó su bolso y Leon las llaves de su auto para partir a la boda número cinco del hermano mayor del agente.

 ** _Oregon/ Mansión Kennedy/ 13:45 p.m._**

El hermoso Lamborghini de Leon llamó la atención de los invitados cuando le vieron llegar. Claire estaba impresionada con la casa de los Kennedy, jamás había visitado un lugar como ese, pese a tratar con gente adinerada de vez en cuando, no había visto nada igual. El valet parking se aproximó a la puerta del piloto del auto del rubio, quien apagó el motor del auto y salió de él para abrirle la puerta a la hermosa mujer que le acompañaba, posteriormente entregó las llaves al valet y, tomando de la cintura a Claire, avanzaron hasta el jardín, donde se celebraría la boda.

Leon pudo observar rostros familiares y otros no tanto. Nunca había llevado una buena relación con su familia, así que esperó al capitán de meseros para que los llevara a la mesa que les correspondía. Al ir avanzando, todos los invitados miraban con sorpresa y desconcierto a la pareja, específicamente a Claire. Nadie podía negar que luciera como una diosa con ese vestido y que su belleza fuera indiscutible. La pareja tomó asiento en las sillas correspondientes sin saludar a nadie. Claire sonreía nerviosa y Leon le besaba la mano para tranquilizarla. Luego de unos minutos, el mayordomo de la casa reconoció al agente y con educación y mesura, se acercó a saludarlo.

— Joven Leon, qué gusto verlo por aquí. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no venía a visitarnos.

— Lo siento, Andrew. He estado ocupado. —

— Ya veo. — respondió Andrew, refiriéndose a Claire.

— No los he presentado, qué descortesía. Andrew, te presento a la señorita Claire Redfield, mi novia. —

— Un placer, bella dama. — dijo Andrew, haciendo una reverencia. — A propósito, señor. Su madre me ha estado preguntando por usted desde hace un par de minutos, si desea ir a verla, está con su padre en el estudio. —

— Gracias por el recado, Andrew. Iré más tarde. —

— Como guste, joven Leon. Con permiso. —

— Es propio.

— Leon, ¿por qué no vas ahora a saludar a tus padres? — dijo Claire, en voz baja.

— No me apetece discutir desde temprano. —

— Pero cariño, te han estado esperando. Es una grosería. Además, cuando decidiste venir, me prometiste que serías lo más amable posible. —

— Tienes razón, ¿me acompañas? —

— Seguro.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mansión, donde Leon le abrió la puerta principal a la pelirroja para ir al estudio, donde se encontraban sus padres. Claire se quedó maravillada con el buen gusto de la casa, era hermosa y elegante. El recibidor era enorme y las escaleras en forma de caracol eran preciosas. Leon tomó de la mano a Claire y la condujo hasta el estudio, donde Bernard y Grace Kennedy conversaban. El agente golpeó la puerta y Bernard le indicó que podía pasar.

— Padre, madre. Con permiso. — dijo Leon, a la vez que entraba al lugar con Claire de la mano.

— Adelante, Leon. — dijo Bernard.

— Andrew me dijo que mi madre me estaba buscando. —

— Sí, así es. Queríamos que te sentaras con nosotros, es decir, en la misma mesa. — respondió Grace.

— Muy bien, los veré allá. Quiero presentarles a la señorita Claire Redfield. Es mi novia. —

Los padres de Leon se miraron extrañados al oír de la boca de su hijo la palabra "novia". Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la pelirroja a saludarla. Bernard no pudo evitar decir uno de sus estúpidos comentarios, mientras Grace analizaba con detenimiento a la chica para verificar si no era mentira.

— Valla hijo, qué hermosa mujer has traído a la casa. — dijo Bernard. — A decir verdad, nos alegra la noticia de que tengas novia. Tu madre y yo pensamos que tal vez no te gustaban las chicas y por eso actuabas como un imbécil cuando chico. Pero ya veo que heredaste los gustos de tu viejo padre. — bromeó, humillando al agente.

— Es muy hermosa, hijo. Es un placer conocerte. Soy Grace, la madre de Leon. —

— Es un placer conocerlos. — respondió Claire.

— Tu hermano estará encantado con la noticia, ¿has traído regalo? — preguntó Bernard.

— ¿Para qué? Si el hombre lo tiene todo, no creo que se dé cuenta de que no he traído un presente a la boda. Ahora, si nos disculpan, iremos a nuestra mesa. — respondió Leon.

— Los acompañamos, la ceremonia no tardará en comenzar. — dijo Grace.

Salieron del estudio y caminaron hasta el jardín, buscando la mesa que se les había asignado. Claire tomó el brazo izquierdo de Leon y él, caminaba orgulloso. Los padres de Leon y la pareja se sentaron a presenciar otra de las muchas bodas que el hermano mayor de Leon tendría. Él ya era un tipo mayor, rondaba por los 50 y su cabello era de color castaño con unas cuantas canas resaltando, era alto, pero no como el agente, tenía ojos azules y un poco más grandes que los del menor de los Kennedy, rostro oval y un poco de barba; tenía puesto un traje bastante mono y le hacía ver más joven. Su esposa era una chiquilla apenas, 27 o quizá 30, morena y de cabello negro intenso, ojos grandes y labios gruesos, estaba muy guapa con el vestido que llevaba puesto, que por cierto, se veía carísimo. La familia de la novia no parecía estar muy cómoda entre tanta gente de alta sociedad, esos riquillos estirados que simplemente hablaban de política y del crecimiento de su capital. Varios familiares del agente se acercaron a saludar a los señores Kennedy, mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír amablemente. Pronto, una prima de Leon se acercó a la mesa con un bebé en brazos. Ella era la única de toda la familia que se comportaba como si no fuera de la clase alta, era sencilla y una mujer de un carisma notorio.

— ¡Leon! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Hace mucho tiempo que no te parabas por aquí. — dijo la bella mujer, abrazando a Leon con el brazo derecho.

— Maya, el gusto es mío. — Leon se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó.

— Te has ausentado mucho tiempo, pero es genial que hayas decidido venir a acompañar a tu hermano a su boda. —

— He sido influenciado. No todo el crédito es mío. Mira, te presento a mi novia, la señorita Claire Redfield. Cariño, ella es Maya, mi prima. —

— Es un placer conocerte. — dijo Claire, sonriendo y extendiendo la mano. Maya, tomó a la pelirroja y le dio un estrujón muy fuerte, cuidando de no aplastar a su pequeño. Claire miró a la pequeña criatura y se enterneció. Estaba grande, fuerte y bastante sano. Sus mejillas regordetas se habían chapeado y sus ojos eran grandes y cafés, como los de su madre. — Tu hijo es precioso.

— Muchas gracias, preciosa. Dime, ¿quieres cargarlo? —

— ¿De verdad puedo? —

— ¡Por supuesto! — Maya colocó al bebé en los brazos de Claire, quien con cuidado lo acunó y miró una vez más su rostro, enternecida. Leon no pudo evitar mirar aquella escena que le conmovió. Vio al amor de su vida con un bebé en brazos y se imaginó que fuere suyo, que por fin tendría una vida tranquila como tanto había querido; que aquella sería su familia y Claire su amada esposa. Sonrió ante la posibilidad y pensó en darle un anillo a la pelirroja. Él sabía que era demasiado pronto, pero la vida era corta, ellos estaban envejeciendo y las posibilidades de formar una familia se agotaban. Ya estaba enamorado de la menor de los Redfield, una mujer como ninguna. Sabía que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que ella, nadie que se preocupara tanto por él, que fuera tan hermosa, tan noble, tan benévola y tierna. Ella era perfecta. Y aunque le aterraba la idea de enfrentar a Chris en ese sentido, haría lo que fuera, claro, solamente si la hermosa pelirroja aceptara ser su esposa.

— Veo que sabes cargar niños, ¿ya tienen uno? — preguntó Maya, al ver a Claire. La pelirroja se ruborizó y sonrió al instante.

— No, no. Es un don natural de Claire, a ella le fascinan los niños y es buena con ellos. — respondió Leon, al mismo tiempo que se emocionaba ante la insinuación.

— Ya veo. Es una lástima. Se verían perfectos con un bebé. Ya estás bastante grandecito, Leon. Quizá muy pronto los soldaditos ya no te funcionen. Considéralo. — dijo Maya.

— Es que todavía no nos hemos casado. — respondió Claire.

— Bah. — dijo Maya con un ademán gracioso. — Muchas veces los hijos llegan antes del matrimonio y no por eso son menos amados. En ciertos casos, las parejas se sienten sofocadas al sentir que el vínculo matrimonial los une y es cuando se separan, por eso creo que es mejor omitir el matrimonio y aventurarse a la vida, que por cierto es muy corta. Tengo que irme, chicos. Mi marido me está buscando por allá. —

— Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte a ti y a tu bebé. Gracias por dejarme cargarlo. — dijo Claire, devolviendo al bebé a los brazos de su madre.

— Querida, cuando quieras. Si quieres puedes ir a visitarnos a la casa, Leon sabe dónde. Cuídense, tortolitos. —

— Cuídate Maya. — dijo Leon.

Leon y Claire volvieron a sentarse para aguardar por la elegante comida que servirían. A la pelirroja no le había parecido tan mala idea la sugerencia de Maya, ella tenía mucha razón, pero aun así, no estaba convencida de que Leon quisiera formar tan deprisa una familia. Llevaban casi un mes saliendo y estaba de por medio Chris Redfield, el hermano mayor más celoso del planeta. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaban planeando tener un hijo sin antes casarse? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su hermano que era Leon el padre de ese niño? Sin duda los aniquilaría a ambos, pero al final, terminaría accediendo, es imposible que el mayor de los Redfield se resistiera a un deseo de Claire. Por otro lado, Leon se había quedado con aquél cuadro de la activista de Terra Save cargando a un bebé. Maya les había dado, sin querer, un empujoncito para que ambos se animaran a concebir. Formar una familia. Quizá Claire esté de acuerdo, pero él no sabía cómo tocar el tema, además, aún estaba por verse el matrimonio. Él quería hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, pues quería que la pelirroja supiera que las cosas con el agente iban en serio y que Chris no muriera colérico. Pasaría la navidad en casa de los hermanos y probablemente ahí le soltarían la sopa al Señor Musculoso.

La fiesta estaba bastante aburrida, la comida no saciaba el apetito de nadie aunque todos se esforzaban por decir que no a la segunda ronda por fingir clase. El baile fue escaso, la gente ni siquiera intentaba moverse de su asiento, solamente los más jóvenes eran quienes se animaban a bailar en la pista acompañando a los solitarios novios. Leon y Claire bailaron un par de piezas, mirándose con mucha ternura; Leon no dejaba de alagar la belleza de la pelirroja y su preciosa personalidad. Michael, ya había notado la presencia de su hermano en la mesa de sus padres, así que, con su esposa forzada, caminó hacia Leon para humillarlo un poco.

— ¿Acaso mis ojos están viendo bien? Leon Scott Kennedy en persona. Valla, hermano. Creí que no volvería a verte desde lo que ocurrió la última vez. — dijo Michael, estrechando la mano del agente.

— Lo mismo pensé yo. — respondió Leon.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí, por primera vez has traído a alguien. Querido hermano, siempre pensé que eras gay. Admítelo, en verdad lo pareces con ese peinado tan afeminado. —

— Y tú pareces un anciano a lado de tu desafortunada esposa. Sin ofender, señorita. —

— Los años no pasan en vano, Leon. —

— Parece ser que en ti sí. Luces como el mismo idiota de siempre. —

— Y tú luces como el mismo asesino de siempre. —

— Ya te he dicho que yo no he asesinado a nadie. —

— ¿Ah no? ¿Qué me dices del presidente? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le disparó? —

— Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. Además, el problema fue mío no tuyo. —

— ¡Leon! ¡Michael! — exclamó Grace. — Dejen de pelear. Es un día especial y no quiero más escándalos.

— Madre, con todo respeto, este zángano al que llamas hijo, solamente ha venido a importunar. Y como, efectivamente, es una ocasión especial para ustedes los Kennedy, yo me retiro.

— Eso. Huye como la última vez que te rompí la cara. —

— Deja de provocarme o te dejaré tirado peor que la última vez que vine aquí. — dijo Leon, levantándose de su asiento, preparado para pelear.

— Leon, cariño, basta. — intervino Claire.

— Oh, tiene que intervenir tu noviecita por ti. Si eres lo suficientemente "macho" para matar al presidente y enlodar el buen apellido de tu familia, tendrás que demostrar que no eres un cobarde. —

— Con mucho gusto.

Leon soltó el primer puñetazo en la cara de Michael, quien intentó, torpemente, devolvérselo al agente. Era obvio que el rubio no iba a dejar que su hermano mayor le tocara un pelo y esquivó perfectamente cada intento de golpe, devolviéndoselo con más fuerza. Claire se puso justo en medio para separarlos, pero antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Michael golpeó con fuerza el estómago de la activista de Terra Save y ella cayó al suelo sin aire para respirar. Leon reaccionó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, imbécil!— exclamó Leon.

— ¿Yo? Claramente fuiste tú, maldito bastardo. — respondió Michael.

— ¡Ya! ¡Cálmense los dos! — gritó Grace desde la mesa. — Es el colmo que ustedes dos siempre estén peleando. Miren lo que han hecho. — señaló a Claire.

— Lo siento, madre. — se disculpó Leon.

— Leon, lleva a tu mujer adentro. Hay que revisarla. —

Leon tomó en brazos a Claire, quien intentaba recuperar el aire. Entraron a la mansión y subieron a la recámara del agente para recostarla.

— Cariño, ¿estás bien?

— Sí… — respondió la pelirroja, jadeando. — No fue nada.

— El bastardo te golpeó en el estómago. Mi madre llamará al médico para que verifique que todo está en orden.

— No hace falta. Estaré bien. Solo necesito reposar un poco y recuperar el aliento. —

— ¿Está bien? — interrumpió Grace.

— Sí, madre. Esperaré a que se reponga para marcharnos a casa. —

— ¿En serio? Quédense. La fiesta apenas empieza. —

— No. No quiero provocar más a Michael. Es un error venir aquí. —

— Leon, no hace falta. Quedémonos un rato más. Tu madre quiere que te quedes. — dijo Claire.

— Sí, Leon. Claire bajará cuando se sienta mejor. Además, tu hermano saldrá de la casa en un rato, se irá a su luna de miel. —

— No es necesario, madre. Nos iremos en cuanto Claire se ponga mejor. —

— Muy bien. Los esperaré abajo.

Grace salió de la habitación, derrotada. Claire miró a Leon, reprochándole que hubiera sido tan grosero con su madre. El agente se sentó junto a la pelirroja y acarició su rostro.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —

— Sí. Solamente necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta el auto? —

— Quedémonos un rato.

— Claire, tú has visto lo que provocó el imbécil de Michael. No puedo quedarme. —

— No por tu hermano. Hazlo por tu madre. —

— No le importará mucho si nos vamos. —

— Leon, ya basta. Sé que te ha hecho mucho daño, pero es tu madre. Luce arrepentida.

— Ya se le pasará.

— Cariño… — tomó su mano. — Anda. Quedémonos. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —

— Claire, ya basta. No me mires así. Sabes que no me puedo negar. —

— Anda.

— Ah… — suspiró Leon. — Está bien.

— ¡Sí!

Leon y Claire bajaron al recibidor a encontrarse con Grace, quien lucía triste y un poco pálida. Estaba lista para despedirse de su hijo y de Claire.

— Madre, nos quedaremos un rato más. — dijo Leon.

— ¿De verdad? —

— Sí, Claire se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— ¡Excelente! Vayamos a la mesa. Michael bailará pronto el vals con su esposa.

Caminaron hasta el jardín y tomaron asiento frente a la mesa. El postre ya estaba aguardando por los invitados y todos lo devoraron de inmediato, pero a pesar del golpe en el estómago, Claire no se sentía satisfecha. ¿Por qué la gente rica comía tan poco? Su estómago rechinaba de hambre y a pesar de la música, Leon escuchó el vientre hambriento de su novia.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amor? —

— Aún tengo hambre y me da vergüenza pedir algo más. —

— Tampoco yo estoy satisfecho. Acompáñame. — susurró Leon.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Confía en mí. — dijo Leon al levantarse y tenderle la mano a Claire. — Madre, ¿nos disculpas? Iremos adentro. —

— ¿Está todo bien, hijo? —

— Sí. Claire quiere ir al tocador. —

— Por supuesto que sí. Adelante, querida. —

— Gracias, señora. Con permiso.

Leon y Claire corrieron a la mansión y el rubio llevó a la activista a la cocina, donde la ausencia de personas les permitió tomar del refrigerador un poco de la comida que los empleados dejaban preparada para los señores de la casa en caso de que se les ofreciera. Calentaron la comida en el horno de microondas. Leon sacó dos tenedores de uno de los cajones y se dispusieron a devorar los tallarines. Ambos reían por la travesura y satisfacían su voraz apetito.

— El bebé de Maya es hermoso. No puedo dejar de pensar en su carita angelical. — dijo Claire.

— Era precioso. — respondió Leon.

— ¿Crees que Maya tenga razón? —

— ¿Sobre qué? —

— Sobre formar una familia sin tener que casarnos. Bueno… no sé qué es lo que pienses tú, pero yo de verdad sí quiero formar una familia. —

— Yo igual quería hablar de eso contigo. No sabía cómo iniciar. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero quería saber qué piensas sobre casarnos. Quizá ahora ya no sea tan necesario, pero lo mío para contigo va en serio. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, ¿qué opinas? —

— No me molestaría casarme embarazada. —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo. —

— Esta no es una declaración formal. Prometo que pronto lo haré de la forma correcta. —

— Está bien, cariño. Podríamos intentarlo esta noche. —

— Me parece buena idea, hermosa. — respondió Leon, de forma coqueta. — Espero poder llegar pronto a casa.

— Vamos, galán. Tu madre debe estar buscándonos.

La pareja salió a la fiesta que en realidad parecía funeral. Nadie bailaba por gusto, y la gente se esforzaba por entretenerse. Bernard estaba con unos viejos amigos bebiendo Brandy hablando de negocios y política. Michael y su nueva esposa estaban celebrando con la familia de la novia. Grace intentaba hacer que la gente se levantara a bailar, pero no lo conseguía. Los invitados despidieron a los novios cuando se fueron al aeropuerto para su luna de miel. Claire miraba a su suegra en apuros y entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Sabía que Leon era un buen bailarín, así que no pensó dos veces y corrió hacia donde estaba el DJ y pidió música del buen Elvis Presley. El rock de los años 50's comenzó a sonar por todos los rincones del jardín y con un poco de pena hizo que Leon se levantara a bailar con ella al ritmo de Jailhouse rock. Ella actuaba tan natural como podía y se dejaba llevar por la música, mientras que el agente bailaba feliz con su pelirroja. Algunos de los invitados habían recordado sus años de juventud, en los que Elvis hacía bailar a medio mundo. Una pareja de ancianos acompañó en la pista a Claire y Leon, y poco a poco, otros varios estaban bailando como hacía mucho tiempo — seguramente — no lo habían hecho. Pronto, el ambiente fúnebre de la fiesta se convirtió en un éxito total con la música que la pelirroja le sugería al DJ. Grace estaba encantada con su nuera y Leon no podía dejar de contemplar la belleza de su amada. Se estaba enamorando profundamente de ella.

La fiesta se alargó varias horas más. Los invitados estirados habían estado de buenas por un largo rato, incluso, elogiaron a Bernard por la nuera tan hermosa que tenía. Él sintió por primera vez orgullo por su hijo menor y Grace se sentía aliviada de que Leon por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Al menos, cuando ella se fuera, sabría que su pequeño hijo ya estaba en buenas manos.

Los pies estaban matando a Claire. Los tacones de aguja habían hecho que las extremidades de la pelirroja se hincharan, así que el rubio supo que era momento de marcharse. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a donde los padres de Leon.

— Madre, padre, es hora de que Claire y yo nos marchemos. Gracias por la invitación. — dijo Leon.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida. Vuelve pronto. Espero que me sorprendan pronto con un nieto. — dijo Grace.

— Lo consideraremos, señora. — respondió Claire, con una sonrisa.

— Dime Grace, querida. No hay por qué seguir con formalidades. —

— Muy bien, Grace. Volveremos pronto. Hasta luego, señor. —

— Hasta luego, Claire. Cuídate mucho. — dijo Bernard.

— Hijo, ¿podrán venir la próxima semana a desayunar? —

— Espero que sí, madre. Les estaré avisando con Andrew. Con permiso.

Claire y Leon subieron al auto del agente y partieron a casa. La pelirroja se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a charlar con Leon sobre la fiesta. Él estaba encantado con lo bien que había estado la fiesta, después de todo no estuvo tan mal. Su novia había hecho un buen trabajo, sus padres terminaron amándola, ¿y quién en su sano juicio no la haría? Era encantadora y hermosa. Cada vez que Claire sonreía, Leon no podía evitar hacerlo también, le hacía feliz ver feliz a la menor de los Redfield. Ella le transmitía felicidad y mucha paz, la paz que no había tenido por largos años.

Llegaron al departamento y de inmediato se fueron a la recámara. Leon se quitó el traje y ayudó a Claire a quitarse el precioso vestido. Ella fue al baño a lavarse la cara para quitarse todo el maquillaje que traía puesto, pues no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse tanto. Salió envuelta en una bata para por fin recostarse y descansar después de haber bailado tanto. Leon se quedó pasmado en la habitación, mirando alrededor. Ada había estado ahí. Lo sabía porque olía a violetas, y ese aroma solamente le pertenecía a ella. Abrió la ventana para que el aroma se fuera con el viento y Claire no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba bastante cansada, así que sus sentidos no estaban en total funcionamiento en ese instante, por lo que el aroma pasó totalmente desapercibido. Ambos se recostaron en la cama y se abrazaron. Leon no había olvidado los planes que habían hecho en la cocina de la mansión, por ello inició su trabajo. Besó los perezosos labios de Claire, quien se esforzaba por no quedarse dormida, pero como siempre, la pasión pudo más que el sueño. Esa vez fue distinto. Era obvio que el deseo y la pasión tenían que participar, pero Leon fue tierno. Besaba a Claire con ternura y la miraba a los ojos cuando sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la activista de Terra Save. Los roces eran delicados y suaves como los besos. Aquella noche los amantes habían hecho el amor por primera vez y Claire ya había caído perdida en los encantos del agente más codiciado de la D.S.O.

 _9:56 a.m._

La pareja dormía plácidamente en la cama de la recámara principal. Aquella mañana de domingo la ciudad estaba tranquila, pero una llamada cambiaría por completo el rumbo de las cosas. El teléfono de Leon estaba en la mesita de noche, de pronto, comenzó a sonar sin parar. El agente abrió los ojos y respondió la llamada.

— ¿Hola? — saludó Leon.

— Leon. He obtenido información sobre el asunto que teníamos pendiente. Te necesito ahora en mi oficina si quieres saber lo que está sucediendo, de otra forma tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima semana, saldré del país. — dijo Hunnigan.

— Voy de inmediato. — colgó Leon.

— ¿Sucede algo? — dijo Claire.

— Debo ir a la oficina, cariño. Es urgente. —

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? —

— No, amor. Gracias. Debo salir cuanto antes. Sólo necesito darme una ducha y volveré lo más pronto posible. —

Leon salió disparado al baño para ducharse, mientras Claire se quedó tumbada en la cama con la angustia en su pecho. Ese tipo de llamadas seguramente eran comunes en el trabajo del agente, debía acostumbrarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquila al ver a Leon corriendo como loco para salir, menos aun sabiendo que las misiones que le daban eran casi un suicidio. El rubio salió de la ducha y se vistió para salir casi volando del departamento. Claire ya no podría dormir, así que se levantó y acomodó la cama, se dio una ducha y salió a preparar el desayuno. Mientras preparaba lo que comería, pensaba en el asunto de formar una familia con el menor de los Kennedy. Se moría de ganas por tener un hijo, y qué mejor que fuera con la persona de la que había estado enamorada la mitad de su vida, pero todavía sentía que el agente no estaba seguro del todo. Anoche había actuado de esa manera porque ya estaba lo suficientemente ambientado con la fiesta, y quizá Maya lo motivara, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera seguro del todo. Si algo le aterraba, era terminar sus días sola, pues a pesar de tener a Chris, ella no podía vivir toda la vida pegada a su hermano. De pronto recordó que habían estado enojados. Claire era una mujer noble en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no le gustaba estar peleada con su hermano mayor, después de todo, él solamente se preocupaba por su bienestar, aunque fuera muy a su manera. Tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje esperando que pronto pudiera responderle para darle la señal de que el enojo ya había pasado.

La pelirroja terminó de preparar el desayuno y escuchó que algo se había caído en la recámara de Leon y la puerta se había cerrado. Pensó que tal vez había dejado algo mal puesto en alguno de los muebles, pero que la puerta se cerrara no tenía explicación. El balcón no estaba abierto. Caminó con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Ada Wong. Abrió la puerta despacio y encontró en el suelo la caja de la gargantilla que Leon le había obsequiado y las ventanas del balcón abiertas de par en par. Se puso a temblar de miedo e intentó salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto vio como un gas se dispersaba de un artefacto en el suelo y sin querer, ya había respirado la sustancia. Wong, con una máscara de gas, aprovechó la ocasión para burlarse en la cara de Claire, quien por supuesto luchaba por recuperar la cordura, pero no podía. Su desesperación la llevó al llanto. Y Ada disfrutaba del sufrimiento de la pelirroja, haciéndola alucinar con los eventos de la isla en Rusia.

— ¡Detente, por favor! — suplicó Claire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué debería tener piedad de ti? — respondió Ada.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres. —

— Pensé que eras más lista y que a estas alturas entenderías qué es lo que quiero de ti. —

— ¡Lárgate! — exclamó Claire, ahogándose en llanto.

— Ya me he divertido lo suficiente contigo, pero debes de saber una cosa. ¿Recuerdas a tu amiguito? Aquél que dejaste morir en la isla Rockfort hace un par de años. Pobre hombre, Claire. Eres un asco. Lo sentenciaste a una muerte dolorosa, todo por dejarlo tirado como si de verdad estuviera muerto. —

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —

— Que Steve no estaba muerto del todo, pero ahora, tu hermanito se ha encargado de acabar con lo poco que quedaba de Steve Burnside. — Ada empujó al suelo a la pelirroja y le puso una grabación de hacía un par de años de Steve gritando desesperadamente el nombre de Claire. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Claire! ¡Tú lo dejaste morir! —

— ¡Noooo! — Claire yacía en el suelo, gritando y llorando desesperadamente, mientras que la espía asiática se divertía con su sufrimiento. Luego de ver en el estado en el que la pelirroja se encontraba, se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo y salió del lugar sin dejar rastro de su presencia, abandonando a aquella frágil mujer a punto de volverse loca.

Claire se sentía sofocada, la vista se le nublaba y los sentidos no le estaban respondiendo bien, así que luego de escuchar la grabación que Wong le puso, se arrastró al pasillo y se recargó en la pared, colocándose en posición fetal e intentando reprimir su llanto desgarrador. El material que Ada había usado, le había bastado para un largo periodo de alucinaciones para la hermosa pelirroja, quien no dejaba de suplicar que se detuviera, aunque la espía ya no estuviera ahí.

 _D.S.O. / Washington/ 11:30 a.m._

— Entonces esto es todo lo que sabes de Wong. — dijo Leon, sentado frente al escritorio de Hunnigan.

— Es todo lo que mis contactos pudieron conseguir. Esa mujer es peligrosa, así que aún no tengo la certeza de qué es lo que necesita de ti, pero sé que puedo contar con que no le dirás nada que pueda afectar a la organización y a la casa blanca, ¿cierto? —

— Sabes que nunca diría nada que afectara mi trabajo. —

— Si me aceptas un consejo, creo que deberías alejarla de ti en la primera oportunidad que puedas. Ella es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, y en este caso, temo más por la vida de Claire. Ten mucho cuidado. Que ella no se entere de esto. —

— Ada ha hecho apariciones en mi casa. La he cubierto como puedo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más Claire creerá en mí. —

— Haz lo posible por mantenerlas alejadas. Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa. —

— Me mata de la angustia dejar sola a Claire en el departamento, yo… —

— Licenciada, buscan al agente Kennedy por teléfono, dicen que es urgente. — interrumpió la secretaria.

— Pásame la llamada, por favor. —

— En seguida.

Ingrid tomó el teléfono y se lo ofreció de inmediato a Leon, quien tenía un semblante pálido, pues presentía que no se trataba de algo bueno.

— Dígame.

— Señor, qué gusto encontrarlo. Le he llamado a su teléfono, pero no había respuesta, y ya que no tengo repuesto de llaves de su departamento, le llamo para avisarle que adentro se escuchan unos gritos espantosos, parece que es la señorita Claire, pero no responde ni abre la puerta. Estoy muy angustiado. Temo que corra peligro.

— Gracias por avisarme, voy de inmediato para allá.

Leon salió corriendo de la oficina de su jefa sin pensarlo dos veces. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su departamento. Afuera estaban un par de vecinos y el portero del edificio intentando hacer que Claire abriera la puerta para poder ayudarla. El agente agradeció a los interesados y él se hizo cargo del asunto. Abrió la puerta del departamento y entró a buscar a su pelirroja, hallándola en el pasillo de las recámaras, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y una desesperación espantosa.

— Claire, Claire. Amor, estoy aquí, ¿qué ha pasado? —

— ¡Suéltame! —

— Soy yo, cariño. Soy Leon. Mírame. —

— Ya te he dicho que yo no maté a Steve. No he sido yo. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Déjame, por favor. No he hecho nada malo. Yo solamente quería sacarlo de ese espantoso lugar y se fue de este mundo sin haber podido volver a casa. —

— Estás muy mal, necesito llevarte al hospital. —

— ¡Suéltame! —

Leon batalló demasiado tiempo intentando controlar a Claire, quien con una fuerza impresionante empujaba al agente. Finalmente, el rubio consiguió hacerla dormir con unos cuantos somníferos que tenía guardados. La recostó en la cama y se puso a buscar algo que le indicara que Ada hubiera estado allí, pero no debía dudarlo, nadie más hubiera podido acceder al lugar más que ella. Tenía que deshacerse de Wong, pero ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería de él. Leon ya no estaba involucrado en cosas que pudieran servirle para hacer su trabajo, o al menos eso creía él. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a convencer a Claire de que Ada no había sido quien estuvo en el departamento. Sin duda alguna, la pelirroja estaba pagando los platos rotos de la fallida relación entre la espía y el agente.

El rubio fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer a la menor de los Redfield para cuando despertara. Esperó pacientemente por horas a que la pelirroja despertara. Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y su angustia permanecía. La activista comenzó a dar señales de consciencia, por lo que no tardó demasiado en abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, que por tanto llanto, se veían rojos, como toda su cara. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y buscó alrededor para percatarse de que no hubiera nada raro.

— Cariño, tranquila. No pasa nada. —

— ¿Dónde está ella? —

— No hay nadie aquí. Estamos solos. —

— Leon, te juro que Ada estuvo aquí. Ella me ha hecho esto. —

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? —

— Escuché su voz.

— ¿Le viste la cara? —

— No, pero… —

— Entonces no puedes asegurar que haya sido Ada, cariño. Además, ella ni siquiera está en el país.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Acaban de asignarme una tarea en la que ella está involucrada y créeme, desde hace meses que está en Europa. —

— ¿Entonces quién fue? —

— No lo sé. Tengo muchos enemigos. Lo siento en verdad, Claire. No quería que esto sucediera. —

Claire no era ninguna estúpida. Sabía que había algo de falsedad en lo que Leon le estaba diciendo, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ponerse a darle vueltas al asunto. Intentó calmarse y no mencionar nada sobre Steve hasta estar segura de lo que había escuchado, especialmente si involucraba a su hermano. La pareja pasó la noche en silencio, con cariño casi a fuerza. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir suficiente, era tarde ya. Entonces, Claire pensó en decirle a Leon el motivo que la había llevado a Washington en realidad.

— ¿Estás despierto? — preguntó Claire.

— Sí, ¿estás bien? —

— Sí. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estoy aquí? —

— Pues, si mal no recuerdo, el día que llegaste me dijiste que era porque Terra Save había considerado que tú eras la más apta para resolver los conflictos de la sede de Washington, y que en cuanto terminaras, volverías a la sede original. —

— No todo es verdad.

— ¿Me mentiste?

— En realidad vine aquí por ti. Terra Save me dio un periodo de vacaciones muy generoso, solamente para despejar mi mente y tomar una importante decisión. Me han ofrecido el puesto de directora en Inglaterra, y para serte honesta estaba muy tentada a aceptar la oferta, pero pensé en ti y en lo mucho que, en ese entonces, me hubiera gustado tener algo más que una amistad. No me hubiera perdonado haberme ido sin intentar una vez más que sucediera algo entre nosotros. Ahora que el tiempo se agota y ha nacido algo entre ambos, creí que era prudente contártelo, pues seguramente pronto deberé volver a Nueva York a informar a mis superiores sobre la aceptación del puesto. Estoy aquí por ti. —

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —

— No quería arruinar nada. Necesitaba saber si se podía dar algo entre nosotros, y mira, ya hasta habíamos planeado tener un hijo. —

— Pero Claire, es una oportunidad única, no puedes dejarla ir. No por mí. —

— ¿Estás diciéndome que esto no vale nada para ti?

— No es eso. No quiero que detengas tu vida por mí. —

— No es por ti. Es por mí. Me juré que si no ocurría nada entre nosotros, me iría sin decirte nada sobre esto. Pero la verdad es que quiero quedarme. No quiero alejarme de ti ahora que por fin tengo lo que quiero. Puedo pedir una transferencia a Washington y estaremos juntos, solamente si tú quieres que me quede, si no, pues tendré que irme. —

— Claro que quiero que te quedes, pero es una gran oportunidad. —

— Esta es todavía más grande. —

— ¿De verdad? —

— Lo sabes bien. He estado esperando mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esta y no la voy a desaprovechar. Me quedaré contigo. —

— Te amo, Claire. —

— Y yo a ti.

Ahora que Claire había decidido quedarse con Leon, ya no había nada que se interpusiera en su amor, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que les esperaba.

 _8:30 a.m. / Departamento de Leon._

Las vacaciones del agobiado agente habían terminado. Comenzaba un lunes cotidiano para la pareja. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se ducharon juntos. El desayuno fue breve y ligero, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para prepararlo. Salieron del lugar para terminar con sus deberes en la oficina.

Leon había seguido investigando a la espía asiática con la ayuda de varios contactos que tenía en diferentes agencias de investigación, pero solamente había sido vista en distintos lugares, diferentes días y no hacía nada sospechoso en realidad. Claire seguía teniendo alucinaciones con la imagen de Ada, pero Leon cubría la mentira con pretextos bastante convincentes para la pelirroja. Hunnigan había enviado a Leon a trabajar como agente de seguridad de políticos importantes y una que otra investigación de Bioterrorismo. Las semanas pasaban en la cotidianidad de la pareja, aunque no dejaban de disfrutar la compañía del otro. Como habían planeado, Claire y el agente habían estado intentando concebir a su primogénito, pero la menor de los Redfield parecía tener problemas con la fertilidad. El agente estaba relajado con el asunto, pero para la activista era difícil disimular lo mucho que le afectaba que no resultara ningún intento. Ella en verdad quería ser madre. Scott la animaba y consentía todos los días, y ni eso le bastaba a la pelirroja, quien se sentía inservible por no poder concebir en los primeros intentos. Buscó por varios días tratamientos de fertilidad en internet, hospitales reconocidos y médicos especializados en la materia, hasta que dio con el lugar adecuado y agendó una cita. Como siempre, el rubio se ahogaba en trabajo y muchas veces Claire tenía que regresar a casa en el autobús porque su novio no podía salir, por lo que aprovechó la situación y acudió a su cita.

La hermosa pelirroja llegó al hospital y se dirigió al área de ginecología y planificación familiar, donde la atenderían posteriormente. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera y tomó una revista para distraerse mientras aguardaba a que la llamara el doctor. Los minutos pasaron rápido y el doctor pudo atender pronto a Claire.

— Siéntese, señorita. — dijo el doctor.

— Gracias. —

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —

— Pues quisiera iniciar un tratamiento de fertilidad. Me ha costado cierto trabajo embarazarme. —

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —

— 39.

— ¿Cuántos hijos ha tenido, incluyendo productos no logrados? —

— Ninguno.

— Bueno, pues quizá la fábrica ha estado cerrada por demasiado tiempo, señorita. Verá, con la edad es más complicado concebir, pues el cuerpo no tiene el mismo metabolismo y las mujeres empiezan a producir menos hormonas. —

— Entiendo.

— ¿Lleva demasiado tiempo intentándolo? —

— No, solamente cerca de un mes. —

— Ya veo. Necesito que me deje revisarla, es solo una revisión de rutina para determinar el tipo de tratamiento que necesita. Si las hormonas no funcionan, tendrá que traer a su esposo para hacerle un análisis y determinar quién de los dos es el problema. Si es que quiere concebir sola, iniciaremos con las pruebas de inseminación artificial.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar las hormonas en hacer efecto? —

— De dos a seis meses. Es poco tiempo. Le aseguro que con paciencia, dieta y ejercicio, funcionarán. —

— Perfecto.

El doctor hizo la revisión a Claire, quien estaba un poco nerviosa e incómoda porque la revisaran. Pronto, el doctor le recetó a la pelirroja unas pastillas y hormonas inyectables para poder facilitar la concepción de su primer hijo. Salió del consultorio un poco tarde, para esa hora, probablemente Leon ya estaría en casa. El teléfono se le había quedado sin batería y no tenía cómo avisarle al agente que estaba bien, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pidió un taxi de regreso a casa.

Leon había llegado cansado a su departamento, pero le confortaba saber que su hermosa futura esposa le estaría esperando. Abrió la puerta y extrañado, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el seguro puesto, lo que indicaba que su novia todavía no había llegado a su hogar. De inmediato pensó en Ada. La última vez había lastimado mucho a Claire, y no quería que volviera a hacerle daño. Preocupado, marcó el teléfono de la pelirroja varias veces, pero ninguna de ellas respondió. Buscó en el departamento y no encontró señales de que ella hubiera estado ahí, entonces decidió salir a buscarla. Pero justo antes de irse, un aroma inconfundible abrumó su nariz. Ada estaba en el departamento. Miró hacia atrás y la encontró sentada en el sofá individual, mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Leon.

— ¿No me vas a recibir como se debe? — respondió Ada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— Haces demasiadas preguntas, Leon. No es necesario que te portes tan mal conmigo, ¿acaso no habías dicho que me amabas? —

— Eso fue hace meses. Además, fuiste tú quien decidió dejarme. —

— Cierto, pero me he aburrido de estar sola. Quisiera compañía un rato. —

— Eso no es lo que quieres. Yo no tengo nada que pudiera interesarte. —

— Claro que sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con tu empleo como has estado sospechando. Es algo más personal.

— ¿Dónde está Claire? —

— No lo sé. Dímelo tú. La he visto salir de su oficina hace ya unas horas, ¿no te estará viendo la cara de imbécil? —

— Ella no es como tú. —

— Yo que tú, no metía las manos al fuego por él, cariño. Siempre hay que desconfiar de cualquiera. —

— Yo no confío en ti. —

— ¿Me vas a decir que confías ciegamente en ella? — Ada sabía muy bien cómo manipular al agente, hizo que por primera vez dudara de la activista de Terra Save. Leon comenzó a pensar en el atractivo jefe de Claire, Adam. Él había estado rondándole a su mujer desde que ella llegó a Washington y casualmente, la pelirroja no siempre le platicaba de todo lo que hacía en la oficina, lo que incendió por completo la sangre del rubio.

— No me hagas dudar de ella. Sabes perfectamente que no es como tú. – respondió el agente.

— Las mujeres somos iguales, cariño. Lamento reventar tu burbuja de caramelo, pero así es. Créeme, si estuviera conmigo, seguramente ya no viviría a esta hora. –

— Déjame en paz. Ya lárgate de una vez por todas. Siempre apareces cuando mi vida va mejor que nunca, ¿acaso no te cansas de hacerme infeliz? –

— No vas a negarme que cuando estuvimos juntos fuiste feliz porque finalmente decidí quedarme a tu lado, al menos por un rato.

— ¿Y luego qué? Te vas y me dejas solo como a un perro.

— Pero te premiaba más tarde. – dijo Ada, mientras se acercaba al agente de forma provocativa.

No intentes nada. Vete ya. Iré a buscar a Claire. — Ada era una mujer hábil para la seducción. No se limitaría a seguir las órdenes de Leon, y solo por pura rebeldía, rodeó el cuello del agente con sus brazos y le dio un beso lento pero lo suficientemente apasionado y sensual para despertar el instinto carnal del menor de los Kennedy. Leon se quedó completamente rígido y no pudo ni siquiera alejarla. Recordó lo bien que se sentía besarla y su dulce aroma a violetas, cuando tenían sexo y el agente parecía un león en la cama. _¡Imbécil! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Sabía bien que le estaba fallando a la pelirroja, pero era débil y no podía resistirse a los encantadores besos de Ada Wong. La tomó de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Se besaron por un largo rato, lo suficiente como para debatirse si debían acostarse o dejarlo pasar y disfrutar el momento. Entonces, Ada detuvo el beso en seco, se dio la media vuelta y escapó por el ventanal de la sala. Leon se había quedado acelerado por el momento, se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en el sofá a recriminarse la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Había traicionado a Claire y encima de todo él se sentía celoso de que su pelirroja llegara más tarde de lo habitual a casa. Su impotencia lo llevó a servirse un poco de Whisky y desabotonarse la camisa. De pronto, el sonido de las llaves en el picaporte lo sacó de sus pensamientos para mirar a su novia llegando casi sin aliento al lugar. Ella reaccionó con sorpresa al ver al agente sentado en el sofá esperándole, esperaba que él llegara más tarde, como en los últimos días.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— En la oficina, cariño. ¿Está todo bien? –

— ¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de imbécil? Saliste temprano de la oficina. Llamé porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas y, para variar, no me contestabas el teléfono. –

— Tranquilo, Leon. Regresé a ordenar el papeleo, solo eso. –

— ¿Y por eso demoraste tanto? Son las 11:30 de la noche, Claire. –

— No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?

— Importa poco eso. No puedo creer que me estés mintiendo. No te molestes en esperarme a dormir. –

— ¿A dónde vas? –

— A donde sea.

— Leon, espera. ¿Qué te pasa? –

— Déjame solo. —

El agente tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento hecho una bala, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Claire se quedó con un hueco en el corazón, Leon jamás había desconfiado de ella. Se recriminó toda la noche haber sido tan estúpida por haber tardado tanto en la cita con el médico y no haberle dicho nada al agente del tratamiento hormonal. La actitud del menor de los Kennedy la desconcertaba, pues era algo que no conocía de él. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, mientras el agente fumaba un cigarrillo en su automóvil pensando la basura de persona que era. Ya le había jurado amor eterno a Claire, una familia, un "para siempre" y ahora aparecía Wong y lo confundía de nuevo. Se sentía una mierda por haberle reclamado a la pelirroja que llegara tarde, probablemente ella le estuviera diciendo la verdad y Ada solamente buscaba disgustarlos. No la merezco.

 ** _1:00 a.m._**

La dama escarlata llegó a un lugar al que ella denominaba "hogar". Se quitó sus zapatos y caminó hasta la sala.

— Creí que no llegarías en días. – dijo una voz proveniente de la sala

— Esta es mi casa. Llegaré a la hora que se me antoje. Que no se te olvide que estás aquí por mera caridad. –

— Volviste a verlo, ¿cierto? –

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Arruinarás nuestros planes por tus estúpidas cursilerías. Déjalo en paz.

— Sabes que es esencial para la misión.

— Pero no el arruinarle la vida. Creí que esa etapa de tu vida ya había quedado atrás. Sé honesta contigo misma, no lo quieres, ¿qué ganas?

— No. No lo quiero, pero es mío. Odio que sea feliz con otra persona y más si es esa estúpida de Redfield.

— Qué egoísta eres.

— No voy a descansar hasta arruinarles la vida. Si no es mío, no será de nadie más. –

— Estás obsesionada.

— Tal vez. Pero de todas formas es una buena estrategia para sacarle información respecto a lo que necesitamos. No nos queda mucho tiempo, y tengo que avanzar. Así que le haré visitas más seguido. Dejará a su Redfield y después yo me iré. Se quedará completamente solo.

— Solamente espero que al final el plan no resulte al revés y seas tú quien se quede sin él.

— No necesito que me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Déjame en paz. —

Ada se sirvió un vaso de leche y fue a su habitación e inició la búsqueda de Albert Wesker. Tenía que idear el plan perfecto para sacarlo del lío en el que se había metido. El sistema de seguridad era de otro mundo, casi impenetrable, pero a la espía le gustaban los retos. Con la información que le sacaría a Leo, pronto podría sacar a Wesker de ese lugar. Terminó su trabajo hasta muy tarde, pero pudo idear un plan casi infalible para hacer que Albert fuera libre de nuevo. Estaba decidida a arruinarle la vida a Leon Scott Kennedy.7:30 a.m. / Washington.

Claire se levantó temprano de la cama, dándose cuenta de que el agente no había dormido ahí. Se metió al baño a asearse y a inyectarse el tratamiento que el doctor le había recetado la noche anterior. Luego se vistió y salió a la cocina solamente para darse cuenta de que el agente había estado ahí toda la madrugada y probablemente se había quedado dormido. Preparó el desayuno con mucha cautela, ella comió lo suficiente para rendir el día completo y cubierto con una servilleta, le dejó su parte a Leon. Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la oficina. Como de costumbre, todos le saludaron amablemente al llegar, y ella intentó disimular su estado de ánimo. Apenas llegó a la oficina provisional y la secretaria de Adam ya la estaba esperando con un mensaje. Adam quería verla en su oficina. Claire caminó junto a la secretaria a la oficina de su jefe y entró.

— ¡Claire! Qué gusto que me da verte. Siéntate por favor. –

— ¿Qué sucede? –

— Tengo noticias de la Sede de Nueva York. Me ha llegado este correo en el que me dicen que se te ha terminado el tiempo aquí y que esperan que vayas lo más pronto posible para que les informes tu situación. Estoy enterado de lo que sucede, y si me permites, no te recomiendo dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad. –

— Es una difícil decisión, pero ya la he tomado. –

— Entiendo. Agradezco mucho que hayas empleado tus vacaciones para venir ayudarnos. Los empleados y yo te compramos esto, para que nos recuerdes y como muestra de nuestro afecto. Eres una mujer increíble, Claire. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. – Adam le dio a la pelirroja una caja de regalo preciosa. Ella la abrió con cuidado y descubrió su contenido: una fotografía enmarcada de ella junto con el equipo de Terra Save en Washington.

— Es precioso. Agradezco mucho este detalle a todos. Aprovecharé el día para terminar los pendientes y despedirme de todos si no tienes inconveniente.

— Para nada. Adelante. Haz lo que quieras en tu último día con nosotros. El boleto de avión lo he dejado en tu escritorio. Terra Save lo agendó para mañana a primera hora. Quise convencerlos para que te dieran tiempo de organizarte e irte bien a casa, pero sabes que en ocasiones son muy complicados.

— No hay problema. De verdad te agradezco mucho este detalle. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos. Son muy amables. Te veré más tarde.

— Hasta luego, Claire.

La pelirroja salió de la oficina de Adam y caminó hacia la suya para guardar en una caja todas sus pertenencias. Definitivamente volvería con más maletas de lo que recordaba. No demoró demasiado en terminar los pendientes, despedirse de todos y salir de la oficina temprano. Recordó a su hermosa Sherry y quiso despedirse antes de partir a Nueva York. Tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de la rubia.

— ¡Claire! – saludó.

— Hola, Sherry. ¿Cómo estás? –

— Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? –

— Un poco cansada, pero bien. Oye, te hablaba para ver si podíamos vernos hoy. Regreso mañana a Nueva York y no quisiera irme si despedirme de ti, ¿qué dices? –

— Por supuesto que sí. Te veo en una hora en el Starbucks del centro comercial, ¿te parece? –

— Claro que sí, pequeña. Hasta entonces.

— Cuídate.

Claire volvió al departamento para aprovechar el tiempo y empacar sus pertenencias para tenerlas listas mañana por la mañana. Gracias a Dios que era una mujer muy ordenada y toda su ropa ya estaba limpia, lo único que debería lavar sería la muda que traía puesta en ese momento. Leon se había marchado desde antes que ella llegara, el desayuno no estaba, lo cual quería decir que sí había comido algo.

— La pelirroja salió de nuevo del departamento y tomó un taxi al centro comercial donde había acordado que se vería con su pequeña hija. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y cinco minutos más tarde apareció su entusiasta hija.

— ¡Claire! Qué gusto verte. – dijo Sherry, abrazando a la pelirroja.

— A mí también me da mucho gusto verte. ¿Cómo va todo con la boda? –

— Jake y yo hemos estado lugares en los que nos gustaría que fuese, precios, vestidos, trajes, damas, banquetes, y muchas otras cosas más. Él es paciente conmigo. Yo siempre quiero ir a todas partes, él solamente se deja llevar. Pero estamos muy contentos de estar planeando todo esto juntos.

— Me emociona muchísimo que estés tan feliz. Jake es un buen tipo.

— Lo sé. ¿Leon sigue molesto? –

— Leon nunca estuvo molesto, es simplemente que le pesa darse cuenta que su pequeña ha crecido mucho en los últimos años.

— Oh, vamos. No es para tanto. Él siempre va a ser un padre para mí.

— Lo sabe, por eso solamente está celoso.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

— No lo sé. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Nueva York y navidad se acerca, así que tal vez vaya a la casa de mis padres a prepararla para las visitas. –

— ¿En serio dejarás solo a Leon tanto tiempo?–

— Estará bien. Vendrá a la cena de navidad.

— Ya quiero ver la cara de Chris cuando lo vea llegar. Le va a dar un infarto.

— Esperemos que no. Necesito a mi hermano.

Claire y Sherry platicaron por un largo rato antes de que la tarde se terminara y ambas pudieran irse a casa. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y tomaron un taxi. La pelirroja llegó a la casa del rubio, que todavía se encontraba vacía. Leon no había llegado aún. Aprovechó para preparar la comida, la cena y reservar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto temprano.

Leon estaba en su oficina intentando resolver el tema de los traslados de Wesker hacia el Tribunal de Justicia sin que nadie atentara para sacar al criminal del camión blindado en el que lo transportarían. Mientras hacía eso, pensaba en su amada pelirroja y en lo estúpido que había sido la noche anterior. Terminó pronto su trabajo, y antes de irse recibió órdenes de Hunnigan para que formara parte de la escolta que llevaría al presidente a un congreso. El evento duró mucho tiempo, pues en situaciones como esas, las opiniones chocaban y costaba mucho trabajo ponerse de acuerdo, pero aun así, el agente solo quería regresar a casa para pedirle perdón a la activista por haberse comportado como un idiota la noche anterior.

Claire se levantó temprano para arreglarse y desayunar antes de partir a casa. Notó la ausencia del agente y se entristeció un poco porque ella quería despedirse de él. Escribió una nota y la dejó doblada en la cama para que cuando él volviera, la leyera y supiera que todo estaba bien entre ambos.

 _"_ _Leon:_

 _Ayer me fue notificado que debía volver de inmediato a Nueva York. Terra Save me ha agendado el vuelo para temprano y, como no volviste, quise avisarte de esta manera y hacerte saber que no hay rencores por lo de la otra noche. Nos veremos pronto. Espero que este tiempo que estemos separados nos sirva para reflexionar un poco sobre nuestros intereses personales. Ojalá puedas ir a la cena de navidad._

 _Con amor, Claire. "_

El taxi tocó el claxon y ella bajó con todo su equipaje. Más pronto que tarde, llegó al aeropuerto y abordó el avión que la llevaría de regreso a casa. El aeroplano despegó e inició su camino hacia la gran ciudad, al mismo tiempo que Leon estaba llegando al departamento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba muy cansado y solamente quería dormir. No había nada de ruido en el lugar, así que pensó que Claire tal vez seguiría dormida. Caminó hacia la habitación principal y encontró la cama perfectamente hecha y notó la hoja doblada sobre el edredón. Leyó la nota con cierto pesar y sintió su alma desgarrada por la partida imprevista de la pelirroja. Buscó algo que ella hubiera dejado en el departamento, pero solamente encontró la gargantilla que le había obsequiado el día de la boda de Michael. Se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose una mierda y se quedó dormido.

El agente despertó tres horas más tarde, triste y sin ganas de nada más. Su pelirroja ya no estaba en casa y ahora todo se sentía vacío y triste de nuevo. Anoche había cometido una estupidez tremenda, pero la lección ya la estaba aprendiendo. Sin querer, Claire le había dado una probada de lo que sería la vida sin ella y apenas llevaba unas horas de haber partido. No quería volver más a ese estilo de vida, ni mucho menos lastimarla. Daría un paso atrás con lo que sucedió con Ada Wong y le pondría fin a todo. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que más quería era estar con Claire, ¿pero acaso la espía accedería tan fácil? Dudando por varios minutos, Leon intentaba formular un plan perfecto para deshacerse de la espía asiática. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo y varios intentos fallidos. Tenía que ser, incluso, más listo que ella, pero vamos, al final resultaría… ¿no?

El agente se sirvió una copa de Whisky, se paró frente al calendario y se dio cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para navidad; para ver a su hermosa novia y formalizar la relación ante Chris Redfield. Bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso y sintió vibrar su P.D.A. Respondió de inmediato.

— Hunnigan. —

— Leon. Te necesito de urgencia.

— Voy de inmediato.

— No es aquí. Necesitamos de tus servicios en Ucrania. Un avión del gobierno te estará esperando dentro de 50 minutos en el aeropuerto. La información de la misión ya te la he enviado.

— Salgo de inmediato.

Leon tenía una nueva misión. ¿Qué era tan importante para haberlo hecho volar en ese momento? ¿Volvería con vida? ¿Qué pasará con Wong? ¿Claire podría estar a salvo por fin? ¿Quién es la persona que acompaña a Ada Wong en su departamento?

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Un beso grande a todos. Si les gustaría que responda los reviews, háganmelo saber. ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Descontrol

**Capítulo 9: Descontrol.**

Chris ya estaba en casa intentando digerir la amarga despedida con Jill. La vio irse en el taxi hacia su casa, y para él fue como si se hubiera ido para siempre. Se sentó en el sofá y frotó su frente recriminándose, una vez más, haberle insistido tanto a la rubia. ¿Qué mierda de dignidad me queda ahora? La vida se la había ido deprisa intentando salvar al mundo y tratando de enamorar a Jill. El destino ya le había dejado claro que no podía estar más junto a la rubia y ya se estaba resignando. Suspiró fuerte, se cambió de ropa y fue al gimnasio a distraerse un poco.

El Capitán Redfield no se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo mal las cosas. El orgullo era parte dominante de su personalidad, y aunque Jill fuere igual, eso los alejaba. Chris creía que siempre tenía la razón y muy pocas veces admitía sus errores, y eso sucedía con Jill. Él no era muy romántico y pocas veces tenía detalles románticos con ella, siempre le regalaba tazas, plumas, playeras… ¿quién diablos le regalaba eso a la persona que le gusta? Varias veces Jill estaba ocupada y se veía obligada a rechazar las invitaciones del Capitán y éste no lo tomaba muy bien. Jill cometió el error de no prestarle suficiente atención al mayor de los Redfield, había muchas cosas por encima del castaño, incluso Carlos Oliveira. Ella jamás era afectuosa con Chris aunque él la abrazara. Todo eso, sumado su orgullo, echó a perder todas las posibilidades entre ambos.

Jill estaba en su casa y como prometió, estaba decidida a no volver a ver a Chris. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Hola? — respondió una voz masculina.

— Hola, Billy. Soy Jill, ¿está Becca en casa? —

— Sí, claro. Déjame darle el teléfono. — Billy corrió al estudio de Becca y le dio el teléfono, anunciando a Jill.

— ¡Jill! ¡qué gusto que llamaras! Estaba pensando en ti. No has venido a visitarme. — dijo Becca.

— Precisamente te llamo para eso, ¿sigue en venta la casa junto a la tuya? —

— Parece ser que sí, ¿quieres que contacte al agente de bienes raíces? —

— Me harías un gran favor.

— ¿Piensas mudarte aquí?

— Sí. Francamente creo que cambiar de aires me vendrá muy bien. Además allá todo es demasiado tranquilo. Aquí el ruido de la ciudad me sofoca y necesito tranquilidad.

— Valla. Suenas muy convencida. Hablaré de inmediato, ¿quieres que sea en calidad de urgente? —

— Sí, lo más rápido posible.

— Tu casa se venderá pronto. Está en una zona muy solicitada. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Nos vemos.

— Cuídate, Becky. Saludos a Billy.

Jill cortó la llamada y puso manos a la obra con la mudanza. Ella no tenía muchas cosas, así que bastaron un par de horas para que terminara de empacar lo que ya no usaría. Se sentó en su cama y prendió su computadora. Miró la bandeja de entrada de su correo y miró un remitente conocido: Carlos Oliveira.

 _"Hola, preciosa._

 _Antes que nada, espero que te encuentres bien… Ahorrando el clásico discurso, he estado acordándome de ti estos últimos días y además, me parece que la última vez quedaron pendientes unas copas. Quisiera invitarte a un bar para conversar un poco, ¿qué dices? Espero tener noticias de ti muy pronto. Si te interesa, llámame. Cuídate. "_

¡Carlos! Él siempre había sido un buen amigo, la clásica estrella fugaz en la vida de la rubia. Aparecía como por arte de magia cuando ella necesitaba un poco de distracción masculina y Carlos era ideal. Sin dudarlo, Jill tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del galán. Sin obtener respuesta, decidió enviarle un mail para aceptar la invitación. Cerró la computadora y la dejó en la mesita de noche, se cubrió con las sábanas y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Era tarde ya. Chris llegó a su departamento un poco cansado después de una dura rutina en el gimnasio, se duchó y de inmediato se acostó en su cama. El lugar era silencioso y tranquilo, pero no terminaba de agradarle del todo. Desde que lo transfirieron temporalmente a Los Ángeles, lo que más echaba de menos era a su hermana. Quería volver a casa y mirar a la pelirroja preocupada porque el Capitán no se había reportado en todo el día. No sabía hasta cuándo le permitirían volver a casa, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que pudiera estar ahí para navidad. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermana; casi de milagro, ella respondió.

— ¡Chris! — saludó Claire

— ¿Te he despertado?

— No, no. Estaba despierta, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿cuándo volverás?

— Estoy bien, gracias. Volví hace un par de horas. Pero fui al gimnasio, ya sabes, la rutina.

— Me da gusto escuchar que estás bien. Quería contarte que he estado saliendo con alguien. — Chris reaccionó de inmediato y su sangre comenzó a calentarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

— Con Leon.

— ¿Es en serio, Claire? Creí que ese asunto ya había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos sobre eso.

— ¿Acaso no te agrada?

— Sabes bien que no es cierto, Claire. Simplemente creo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

— Nadie es suficientemente bueno para mí, según tú. Ninguno de los que te he platicado te parece bueno.

— Tómalo como quieras, pero esa es mi opinión.

— No sabes cómo es.

— Por favor, Claire. Si te lo digo, es porque sé bien cómo somos los hombres y créeme que de él se saben muchísimas cosas con mujeres incluso de la B.S.A.A. Yo solamente quiero protegerte y ya. Has estado con él, ¿cierto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que no has estado en el hotel que Terra Save reservó para ti.

— Sí, he estado aquí desde que llegué. Quiero que sepas que solamente quise contarte, no te estoy pidiendo permiso para… —

Chris cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al suelo. Ahora, Claire estaba saliendo con Leon, un mujeriego bien conocido. El mayor de los Redfield se llevaba muy bien con el agente, pero la idea de que saliera con su hermana, no le gustaba nada. Leon le ayudó con lo de Arias, era un tipo excepcional, pero su hermana era otro asunto. A Claire no le había ido muy bien con sus relaciones amorosas; incluso, aunque Piers y ella se esforzaran por ocultarlo, el Capitán sabía que ellos se traían algo entre manos; también, cuando Piers falleció, la pelirroja la pasó muy mal. No quería que le hicieran daño a su hermana, pero tampoco quería oponerse a su felicidad. Tenía que pensar con mucho cuidado cómo iba a actuar cuando Claire llevara al agente a casa.

Pronto, el Capitán Redfield se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras que Jill soñaba con breves encuentros sexuales con Chris; no podía negar lo mucho que le había gustado, incluso podría decir que lo echaba de menos, pero no lo admitiría a menos que un milagro ocurriese.

 **SEDE B.S.A.A./ California/ 12:36 p.m.**

Chris estaba en su oficina redactando un informe sobre la reciente misión en Rusia, e inconscientemente, aguardaba por noticias de O'Brian. La taza de café humeaba, el reloj estaba detenido y la pila de archivos en el escritorio de Chris, era gigante. Pensaba qué iba a ponerse para la cita con Sheva, pues el reporte del clima decía que por la noche la temperatura estaría bastante elevada y al Capitán no le apetecía mucho ponerse bermudas. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salió con alguien, y eso lo ponía nervioso. No recordaba mucho sobre cómo tratar a una mujer y ahora que estaba molesto con Claire, realmente no sabía a quién recurrir. Supuso entonces que debía actuar natural y no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Continuó con su trabajo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudiera ir a casa a cambiarse.

Del otro lado del edificio estaba Jill platicando con Parker sobre la misión en Rusia, puesto que Rebecca estaba en la Universidad con las investigaciones biológicas y Parker era un gran amigo.

— ¿Y entonces hubo algo entre ustedes? — preguntó Parker.

— Sí. — respondió Jill, frotándose la frente.

— ¿Por qué no están juntos? —

— Porque es complicado. Nos peleamos a cada segundo y discutimos por nada. Casi nunca estamos de acuerdo y él me trata como si fuera una prostituta. —

— No lo creo. Chris no es de ese tipo de hombres, ¿o sí? —

— ¡Me reclamó lo de Carlos! —

— Puede que tenga razón, Jill. He visto la forma en la que te expresas de ambos y de Chris no hablas muy bonito precisamente. Desde que les conozco a ustedes dos, jamás he visto que seas afectuosa con pe. Cuando hablas de Carlos se te ilumina la mirada, ¿sientes algo por él? —

— Tal vez. No lo sé. Con él nunca hay algo claro, pero sí, me gusta. Es atractivo y me salvó la vida en Raccoon City. —

— ¿Y qué más? —

— Hemos salido y la paso muy bien con él.

— Sí, y Chris ha estado contigo desde antes. Arriesgó más veces su vida por ti y aunque no sea el mejor partido, siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Creo que has sido muy injusta con él. No has visto con claridad todo lo que ha hecho y dado por ti.

— ¿En serio crees que he sido injusta?

— No le has dado ni una sola oportunidad. Eres esquiva y fría.

— Probablemente sea mejor así. Seguramente no había posibilidad entre nosotros y no forzaré nada. Debo mirar hacia adelante y darme la oportunidad con alguien más.

— Bueno. — suspiró Parker, mientras se levantaba de su silla. — Tal vez debas pensarlo mejor. Podrías arrepentirte. — Parker salió de la oficina de Jill dejándola sola para reflexionar.

Aunque a Jill le pesara, debía admitir que Parker tenía razón. No había sido justa del todo con Chris, pero ya no había nada que hacer, todo lo que nunca tuvo principio, llegó a su final. La rubia salió de su oficina a buscar a Jennifer, la secretaria de O'Brian, para saber las nuevas, pero él no había regresado aún. Todo parecía indicar que seguía arreglando la demolición del edificio en Rusia junto con la ONU. Wesker sería llevado a Londres para ser interrogado y, posteriormente, sería extraditado a Norteamérica para juzgarlo por sus crímenes, a John se le juzgaría en Rusia, por ser su país de origen.

La tarde se basó en reportes, archivos y un ánimo vigoroso en la B.S.A.A. Finalmente habían capturado al responsable de tantas catástrofes, pero Wong seguía libre, y eso no dejaba tranquila a Jill.

Llegó la hora de salir de la oficina. Chris condujo de regreso a casa y buscó la ropa adecuada para la cita de la noche con la morena más sensual de toda África. Tomó sus vaqueros semi-ajustados, unos zapatos color café y su camisa de manga ¾ azul rey. Lucía bastante presentable, y junto a su loción Calvin Klein le había dado justo al clavo. Ya casi era la hora, pero sentía que le hacía falta algo. Salió antes de casa y pasó a una florería por un ramo de rosas, pues recordó que Claire le había aconsejado alguna vez que tuviera ese tipo de detalles con las chicas. Finalmente, llegó a casa de Sheva, bajó de la camioneta y tocó la puerta. Le temblaban las piernas y se sentía estúpido. Sheva abrió la puerta y Chris quedó boquiabierto con tanta belleza. Tenía puesto un palazzo de short blanco que se amarraba al cuello, unos zapatos de tacón abiertos de color neutro, su maquillaje era sencillo y su cabello largo y abundante, estaba ondulado. Se veía hermosa.

— ¡Chris! — saludó Sheva, mientras abrazaba al Capitán.

— Sheva, qué gusto me da verte. Luces hermosa. — respondió Chris.

— Gracias. — dijo Sheva, ruborizada. — Tú también luces muy guapo, ¿A dónde iremos hoy, Capitán? —

— Hay una terraza en donde sirven cortes de carne deliciosos, ¿te apetece? —

— Suena delicioso, ¿nos vamos? — Sheva tomó del brazo a Chris.

— Aguarda, olvidé darte esto. — dijo Chris, extendiendo el ramo de rosas.

— Gracias, Chris. Son preciosas. En verdad no era necesario. —

— Claro que sí, las flores siempre son un buen detalle. Lo hago con mucho gusto, te juro que no es ninguna molestia.

— ¿Me disculpas? Voy a ponerlas en agua para que no se mueran. No tardo. —

— Claro.

Chris esperó pacientemente a la morena, quien un par de minutos más tarde, salió gustosa con el mayor de los Redfield para iniciar la aventura. Sonriendo, caminaron hacia la camioneta, el castaño abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sheva entrara y después cerró la puerta para dirigirse al asiento del piloto y conducir hasta la terraza. Desafortunadamente, Jill iba en su automóvil pasando por la casa de Sheva, y vio, con pesar, cómo Chris intentaba olvidarse de ella. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una patada en el estómago, tuvo un arranque de ira y por primera vez admitió estar celosa. Pisó el acelerador y se alejó de aquella escena. Llegó a casa furiosa y con ello, se animó a llamarle a Carlos, quien respondió casi de inmediato.

— Jill, qué gusto que llamaras.

— Hola, Carlos. ¿Cómo has estado? —

— Bien, gracias, ¿qué tal tú? Se nota que has estado bastante ocupada.

— He tenido mucho trabajo, pero estoy bien. Te he llamado por el mail que enviaste.

— ¿Aceptas la salida? —

— Seguro, ¿estás en la ciudad? —

— Estoy cerca, ¿cuándo puedes? —

— Pasado mañana estoy disponible.

— Excelente, te veo en el bar de siempre a las 8.

— Claro, hasta entonces.

— Cuídate, preciosa.

Chris seguramente hubiera pasado por mí, pensó. Para su mala suerte, estaba comparando al Capitán con Carlos Oliveira. Al menos Carlos era más divertido y con él no peleaba casi nada, él siempre estaba de buenas y contaba chistes muy graciosos. Entonces, una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos. El agente de bienes raíces había notificado a la rubia que una pareja de recién casados estaba interesada en su inmueble y querían conocerlo antes de confirmar la compra y que los papeles para la compraventa de la casa junto a la de Becca tendría que firmarlos el miércoles. Todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca a pesar del asunto con Chris.

Chris y Sheva habían llegado a la terraza para cenar. El lugar estaba casi lleno, pero por fortuna, el Capitán hizo una reservación. El Capitán de meseros llevó a la pareja a una mesa con vista a la ciudad. Sheva quedó maravillada y Chris satisfecho por su elección. Se comportó como un caballero y acomodó la silla para su cita y posteriormente, él se sentó frente a ella. El mayor de los Redfield le dio un par de sugerencias a la morena para elegir el platillo que comería, fue entonces cuando el mesero trajo la orden a la mesa, junto con un vino tinto perfecto para la ocasión. La conversación era fluida y muy agradable, había risas y miradas coquetas entre ambos. Chris se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas en común con Sheva y por primera vez se sintió cómodo charlando con una mujer tan bella como la señorita Alomar. Se veía muy hermosa y él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. En medio de la locura, ambos se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento y decidieron dar un paseo nocturno por la playa. Chris pagó la cuenta y con Sheva en la camioneta, condujo hasta el lugar del plan. Al llegar, Sheva se quitó los tacones y Chris sus zapatos, le hizo un doblez a su pantalón y corrieron directamente al agua, haciendo carreras. Sheva era muy veloz y se le adelantó al Capitán en medio de la risa, y él corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se abalanzaron al agua. Ambos rieron como locos y jugaron a salpicarse. Quien conociera a Chris, diría que hacía mucho tiempo que no se le había visto tan feliz. Después de un rato, salieron a la orilla y se recostaron en la fina arena de la playa, mirando hacia las estrellas.

— Sin ofender, creo que nunca me imaginé que fueras tan divertido. — dijo Sheva.

— Es mi culpa. Me la he pasado sumergido en el trabajo y admito que soy demasiado serio.

— Gracias por esta noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien.

— Lo mismo digo. Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

— Ya me la debías.

— Lamento haber demorado tanto.

— Siendo franca, no me hubiera molestado esperar un poco más. Siempre me has gustado, Chris. — dijo Sheva, mientras Chris se ponía nervioso por no saber cómo responder. — Somos adultos, Chris. — continuó la morena. — Y no espero que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, pero me la he pasado tan bien que creí que era el momento correcto para decirlo. Sé que aún sientes algo por Jill, sin embargo creo que podría existir una posibilidad.

— Sheva… yo… —

— No respondas ahora si no estás seguro. Ven, vamos. Te invito un helado.

Para cerrar la noche con broche de oro, ambos fueron por un refrescante helado. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y nuevamente inició la conversación.

— ¿Cómo está Claire? — preguntó Sheva.

— Bien. Ha estado trabajando mucho. Recientemente viajó a Washington a resolver asuntos de la sede de Terra Save.

— Con razón no ha venido a visitarnos.

— La veré para navidad, solo si O'Brian no me pide que trabaje para entonces o salga de emergencia a una misión.

— ¿Irán a casa con sus padres?

— Solo a su casa. Mis padres fallecieron cuando Claire y yo éramos unos niños. —

— Lo siento mucho. Yo… — se había apenado. — no tenía idea.

— Descuida. De hecho, casi nadie lo sabe. No es como que me guste mucho que la gente sepa mi vida y la vaya comentando por doquier.

— Debió haber sido muy duro.

— No tienes idea. Claire era tan pequeña y yo tan temeroso, que la vida empezó a tornarse cada vez más difícil. Los abuelos nos acogieron en su casa, pero no era lo mismo. Confieso que en ocasiones, todavía extraño a mis padres, más a mamá. Claire y ella son idénticas, solo que mamá tenía los ojos verdes y mi hermana los tiene azules, como mi papá. —

— ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? —

— Edward y Emily.

— Son ambos muy bonitos, e inician con la misma letra, justo como ustedes: Claire y Chris.

— Lo sé. Eran buenos padres.

— No lo dudo. Han dejado en ustedes dos los mejores principios de un ser humano. Seguramente estarán orgullosos de ustedes.

— Ojalá.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra su casa?

— En Denver, Colorado. Es un sitio bastante tranquilo. Ahí crecimos mi hermana y yo.

— Suena acogedor. A veces yo también echo de menos a mi gente. Aquí es diferente a mi país, todo es tan urbano y cotidiano…

— Lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la ciudad, pero el trabajo me pide que me quede en sitios así por un tiempo.

— Necesitamos unas buenas vacaciones urgentemente.

— ¿Qué harás para navidad? —

— No lo sé. Quería viajar a casa, pero los vuelos están saturados desde agosto, así que tal vez compre la cena en el supermercado o algo así.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? Claire y yo hemos invitado a nuestros amigos a casa para las fiestas.

— ¿De verdad? Suena realmente atractivo.

— Si quieres ir, te estaremos esperando. Podríamos irnos juntos o si quieres, puedo mandarte la dirección a tu PDA.

— Te avisaré pronto.

— Es algo tarde… — dijo Chris, mirando su reloj. — ¿No estás cansada?

— Un poco, hoy tuve mucho trabajo y un entrenamiento muy duro. Chad no tiene piedad de mí.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa ahora? —

— Sí, estaría bien.

— Vamos.

Aunque Sheva insistió en pagar, Chris no la dejó. Le dio su tarjeta al cajero y cargó los helados en la cuenta del Capitán. Subieron a la camioneta y el mayor de los Redfield condujo hasta la casa de su compañera para dejarla descansar. Al llegar, él apagó el motor de la camioneta, bajó de ella y le abrió la puerta a Sheva para ayudarla a bajar. Caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa de la morena y se despidieron.

— Gracias por acompañarme esta noche. Fue grandioso. Ojalá se repita muy pronto. — dijo Chris.

— Gracias a ti, espero lo mismo. No te tardes. — dijo Sheva, guiñándole un ojo al Capitán.

— Lo prometo. — sonrió. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Sheva, quien esbozó una sonrisa. Chris se dio la media vuelta y subió a su camioneta para regresar a casa.

Chris estaba feliz. La noche había sido un éxito y descubrió que Jill no era la única mujer en el mundo. Sheva era grandiosa y divertida, había mucha química entre ambos y bastó solo una noche para entrar en confianza. Llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y se quedó dormido.

 **8:30 a.m. / L.A. / California**

La alarma de Jill sonó puntual. El sol comenzaba a salir y el clima era perfecto para salir a correr. La rubia se levantó de la cama, la ordenó y se vistió para salir a ejercitarse un poco. Se puso sus auriculares y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su sudadera, e inició el entrenamiento. Corrió alrededor de la colonia en la que vivía ella y varios miembros de la B.S.A.A. Rogando a todos los dioses por no encontrarse con Chris, su lista de reproducción inició la canción que más le recordaba al Capitán: Every breat you take de The Police, entonces, el vocalista canta: Oh, can't you see you belong to me? Y a Jill le da un vuelco en el corazón, pues junto con la letra y la melodía melancólica, Chris estaba corriendo del otro lado de la calle ¡Joder! Ambos se limitaron a mirarse y evitar un saludo, salieron corriendo y para evitar más encuentros, rubia decidió terminar su entrenamiento en casa, mientras que Chris se dirigía al gimnasio.

 **Napa/ California/ 11:30 a.m.**

Los ojos verdes de Rebecca se abrieron perezosos. El olor a mantequilla derretida había despertado su apetito voraz. Billy no estaba en la cama, pues él acostumbraba levantarse temprano para ejercitarse y preparar el desayuno. Becky se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a saludar a su marido, sonriendo, abrazó al fortachón por la cintura.

— Buenos días, dulzura. — dijo Becca.

— Buenos días, guapa. — respondió Billy.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —

— Hay fruta, jugo, leche, café, panqueques y huevos, ¿qué te sirvo? —

— De todo, tengo mucha hambre.

— Lo sé, cariño, ¿cómo dormiste? Estuviste bastante inquieta anoche.

— Esta panza me incomoda un poco. Incluso me duele la espalda.

— ¿Necesitas un masaje?

— Suena excelente.

— Desayunemos, más tarde te daré un buen masaje. Estaba pensando en salir a comprar un par de cosas para la habitación del bebé, ¿qué opinas? —

— Ya hemos comprado suficiente. No creo que sea buena idea. —

— Entonces vamos al cine, ¿qué te parece?

— Me encantaría.

Billy y Becky desayunaron muy bien y con calma. Limpiaron la cocina y fueron a su habitación a asearse. Rebecca se quitó su pijama con lentitud, mientas Billy la miraba detenidamente con mucho deseo.

— ¿No vienes? — preguntó Rebecca.

— Luces tan hermosa… —

— No lo creo. He subido bastante de peso.

— Eso no importa. Eres perfecta.

— ¿Ah, sí? — retó, acercándose a Billy de forma sensual y provocativa.

— Sí… — respondió Billy casi sin aliento. Rebecca tomó de la mano a su esposo y lo levantó de la silla, colocó las manos de su marido sobre su cintura y lo besó despacio. — Cariño, no hagas eso. Podríamos lastimar al bebé.

— Llevamos meses en abstinencia. No le pasará nada al bebé.

— Está bien…

Billy tomó en brazos a su esposa y la llevó hacia la cama, la acostó con cuidado y se quitó la camiseta. Si algo enloquecía a la Doctora, era el tonificado abdomen de su marido y la mirada seria, pero encendida, del ex teniente. Él se acercó a besarla en la boca dulcemente y ella correspondió. Después, Billy descendió hasta el cuello de su esposa y lentamente al resto de su cuerpo. Rebecca apretaba las sábanas y su respiración se tornaba agitada; podía sentir el calor húmedo en su vientre bajo. Él disfrutaba mucho de besar por completo el fino cuerpo de la Doctora, su sentido del placer era más romántico y delicado aunque Rebecca lo cambiara a algo más apasionado y salvaje. La boca del ex teniente llegó hasta la feminidad de su compañera y su lengua comenzó a trabajar lento y en círculos, mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Flexionaba sus piernas y acariciaba el abundante cabello de Billy. Con el paso del tiempo, Rebecca sentía cómo el clímax se aproximaba, mientras su esposo disfrutaba de la vista que tenía desde aquél lugar, entonces, Becca soltó un gemido fuerte, evidencia de que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Intentaba reincorporarse, cuando de repente, sintió el miembro viril de Billy introducirse en ella. Arqueó su espalda de puro placer y después apretó el trasero de su marido y despertó la pasión. El agente inició las embestidas de forma salvaje. Duro. Rápido. Rebecca gemía y se retorcía de placer y a su marido le excitaba verla tan extasiada. La señora Coen colocó a su marido debajo de ella, iniciando los movimientos que sabía que le hacían perder la cabeza al padre de su hijo. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax y se quedaran recostados intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Te amo. — dijo Billy, besando la mano de su esposa.

— Te amo. — respondió Becky, sonriendo.

— Deberíamos ducharnos, se nos hará tarde.

— Vamos.

El matrimonio Coen se dispuso a asearse y arreglarse para su cita. Salieron directo al cine, compraron todo lo que se les apetecía y disfrutaron de la función. Pasaron al centro comercial a comprar ropa para Rebecca, su barriga crecía sin parar y la ropa ya no le quedaba.

Fuera de la casa Coen estaba estacionado un auto rojo, cuyo piloto leía los estudios y publicaciones de la Doctora Coen. Su especialidad eran los virus y lo que más le interesaba al lector. Tomó su PDA y escribió un mensaje para ser enviado.

"Objetivo localizado"

Encendió el auto y se perdió entre las calles de la localidad.

 **California/ 11:48 a.m.**

Chris volvió del gimnasio un poco cansado, buscó alfo para desayunar y se sentó en el comedor. Devoró su desayuno y después se dio una ducha con agua fría para vestirse y salir directamente hacia la B.S.A.A. Tomó las llaves de su camioneta y condujo hasta la sede, donde afuera había un alboroto con la prensa, lo cual solo quería decir una cosa: O'Brian estaba de vuelta. El Capitán se abrió paso entre la multitud y entró al edificio para dirigirse a la oficina de Clive y Frederick. Jennifer vio llegar al mayor de los Redfield y de inmediato lo hizo pasar. Dentro, discutían Jill, O'Brian y Frederick.

— Chris, qué bueno que llegas. — dijo Frederick.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— He logrado extraditar a Wesker. Necesito que Jill y tú lo interroguen para tomar su declaración y posteriormente sea juzgado. — dijo O'Brian.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Ahora somos detectives? — respondió Jill.

— No. Es solo que ustedes son las personas en quienes más confiamos y tienen la experiencia haciendo este tipo de cosas. Ustedes conocen a Wesker mejor que nadie. — respondió O'Brian.

— Está bien, lo haremos. ¿Cuándo? — respondió Jill.

— Mañana por la mañana. Wesker será ingresado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad hoy por la tarde. —

— Estaré ahí a primera hora. — dijo Chris.

— La prensa está como loca allá afuera. Quieren saber lo que sucederá con Wesker y Kendrick. — dijo Jill.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él? — cuestionó Chris.

— Será juzgado en Rusia. Probablemente lo sentencien a muerte. —

— Es un castigo muy insignificante. Merece pasar el resto de sus días tras las rejas, probando un poco del infierno que él le ofreció a muchas personas. — dijo Frederick.

— No podemos intervenir. Esperaremos noticias.

— Llámenme loca, pero capturar a Wesker fue demasiado fácil. Esto no me da buena espina. — dijo Jill.

— ¿Saben algo de Wong? — preguntó Chris.

— No. Aún no sabemos nada de ella, pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en Wesker. Hoy por la tarde les enviaré el expediente para que puedan interrogar con fundamentos sólidos. Si me disculpan, es momento de hablar con la prensa y aclarar todas sus preguntas. — dijo O´Brian.

— Iré a mi oficina. Tengo trabajo. — dijo Chris.

— Nos vemos más tarde. — se despidió Jill.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, el "dúo dinámico" salió de la oficina principal y caminaron hacia su lugar de trabajo. Tomaron el ascensor y pronto se les unió la hermosa Sheva Alomar.

— ¡Jill! — exclamó alegremente. — ¡Qué gusto me da verte! ¿cómo has estado?—

— Sheva. — sonrió Jill. — He estado bien, gracias, ¿qué tal tú? —

— También he estado bien, un poco cansada. Me ha costado incorporarme a Los Ángeles. Es una ciudad muy grande. —

— Me imagino. Seguramente son ambientes muy distintos a los que estás acostumbrada. —

— Demasiado, pero bueno. Creo que pronto terminaré por acostumbrarme y quizá acabe enamorada de este lugar. Siempre es mejor verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

— Me dio mucho gusto verte. Bajo en este piso. Cuídate mucho. — se despidió la rubia.

— Nos vemos luego. — respondió Sheva. — Capitán. — saludó formalmente. — Qué gusto me da verlo.

— Igualmente, compañera, ¿tiene planes para hoy en la tarde? —

— Estaba pensando en invitar a un hombre muy atractivo a comer, ¿cree usted que él acepte mi invitación? —

— Es probable que él quiera verla en el comedor a las 4:30 —

— Lo veré ahí. — Sheva guiñó un ojo y salió del ascensor.

Chris caminó hacia su oficina y comenzó a analizar la propuesta de misión que le había llegado del despacho de Frederick. En América del sur se estaba dando una epidemia con el virus T. La misión, como siempre, era encontrar al responsable y eliminar a los infectados. Nada fuera de lo común. Esta vez iría solo, probablemente allá le asignarían un compañero. Saldría el martes a las 8:00 a.m. El móvil de Chris vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la notificación que aparecía en la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Claire.

 _"Te echo de menos. Espero que estés teniendo un buen día en el trabajo. Te quiero."_

El Capitán era un cabeza dura y también experto en reprimir sus emociones, pero tratándose de su hermana, podía dejar de ser capaz de dejar a un lado las diferencias y demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, aunque su forma de demostrar las cosas fuera muy extraña.

"También te extraño. Saldré de misión (otra vez) el martes. Cuento los días que faltan para navidad. Te quiero. "

Guardó su teléfono y continuó analizando los expedientes hasta la tarde. Faltaban cinco minutos para la cita en el comedor con Sheva, se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina para ir al lugar; para llegar ahí, tenía que pasar frente a la oficina de Jill. Justo en ese momento, un mensajero le entregaba un arreglo floral gigante, junto a ella estaba Parker leyendo la tarjeta y de pronto dijo:

— Te las ha enviado Oliveira. —

A Chris le hirvió la sangre al escuchar el nombre de Carlos y continuó su camino, indiferente. Llegó al comedor y aguardó en la entrada por la hermosa dama. Sheva llegó y saltó a los brazos de Chris, lo que le hizo recordar mucho a su pequeña pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal tu día, Chris? —

— Bastante bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo? —

— Demasiado papeleo, pero todo bien, ¿vamos? —

— Seguro.

Pasaron al comedor y se sirvieron de comer; eligieron una mesa y tomaron asiento.

— Saldré de misión el martes a primera hora. — dijo Chris.

— ¿A dónde? —

— Hay problemas en américa del sur. —

— ¿Ya te han asignado compañero? —

— Iré solo, al parecer. —

— Voy contigo. Hablaré con O'Brian para que me asigne como tu compañera. Alguien tiene que cuidarte. —

— Hey. — sonrió Chris. — Puedo hacerlo bien. Soy un adulto responsable. —

— Lo sé, pero aun así, me gustaría acompañarte. —

— Está bien. Si O'Brian lo autoriza, me notificará de inmediato. —

— Recibido.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, disfrutando de la compañía entre risas y miradas coquetas.

Jill estaba en su oficina con Parker, analizando el regalo que Carlos Oliveira le había enviado.

— Pues son muy bonitas. — justificó Parker.

— Carlos nunca me había regalado flores. — respondió Jill, pensativa.

— Tal vez quiera una cita a la antigua. —

— ¿A la antigua? Carlos nunca ha sido tradicional. —

— Quizá ya quiera formalizar algo contigo. Ya son mayores. Si vuelve tantas veces, quiere decir que te ha elegido a ti. —

— Esos son disparates, Parker. No existen esas cosas. —

— ¿Qué dices de mí? —

— Lo tuyo con Marcela es diferente. —

— Todo el mundo puede encontrar a su verdadero amor, Jill. Podrías intentar algo con Oliveira. La vida está llena de sorpresas y podría ser él tu pareja ideal. —

— Qué cursi eres, con razón tu esposa te adora. —

— Es un don. — sonrió Parker. — Piensa bien cada paso que das. Si quieres ser feliz debes elegir de forma correcta. —

— Tienes razón. — suspiró la rubia.

— Debo irme, te veo luego. —

— Saluda a Marcela y Molly—

— Seguro.

Jill tomó su teléfono y le envió a Carlos un mensaje para agradecerle el detalle de las flores, lo guardó y continuó su trabajo. En un momento de inspiración, Jill observó las flores que Carlos le había obsequiado y recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que Chris le había obsequiado flores. Era el cumpleaños número 26 de la rubia, ella sabía que el Capitán había estado pasando por una fuerte crisis económica debido a que lo perdió todo el Raccoon City, pero fue el primero en darle un obsequio. Llegó al trabajo despeinado y con un ramo de rosas, sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo por su cumpleaños, ella sabía que probablemente el mayor de los Redfield se quedaría sin comer ese día, pero a él no le importó con tal de dibujarle una sonrisa a la señorita Valentine. Eran las rosas rojas más hermosas y vivas que jamás nadie le había obsequiado. Chris… Ya estaba pensando en él de nuevo. ¿Por qué pensaba en él más que antes? ¿Por qué ahora que había decidido no volverlo a ver? Se levantó de su asiento y fue al comedor por algo para saciar su apetito. Para su mala suerte, encontró a Chris comiendo junto a Sheva. Sintió un coraje profundo y el apetito se le esfumó. Volvió a su oficina y después decidió ordenar comida china. Desganada y casi sin aliento, se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes para salir de la oficina lo más pronto posible y evitar a toda costa al Capitán Redfield. Tomó el expediente que O'Brian le había dado para interrogar a Wesker a la mañana siguiente y salió de la B.S.A.A. El ascensor estaba lleno, así que decidió tomar las escaleras y antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, bajó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Clive iba subiendo cuando se encontró a la rubia:

— ¡Jill! ¿Tan pronto a casa? —

— Sí. Ya he terminado todos mis pendientes. —

— Valla, sí que eres muy veloz. Supongo que Chris ya te dijo que se irá de misión el martes. —

— No. — respondió Jill, en seco. Intentando ocultar su sorpresa. — Debe ser muy importante para que envíen a Chris. —

— Lo es. Irá a Sudamérica. Hay una epidemia con el virus T y necesitamos encontrar al culpable y eliminar de forma discreta a los infectados. Esperamos que la operación sea un éxito. Sin duda alguna, lo estará respaldando el mejor equipo técnico del lugar en caso de cualquier emergencia. —

— ¿No le asignarán a un compañero? —

— Sheva me ha pedido enviarla como su compañera, pero en esta ocasión necesitamos a alguien que conozca del terreno al que nos estamos adentrando. Allá han asignado a un agente especializado. —

— Supongo que es un experto. —

— Parece ser que lo es. Se trata de un tipo joven y hábil con las armas, algo así como…—

— Como Piers Nivans. — completó la frase.

— Sí.

— Bueno, espero que hayan dado en el blanco con el compañero de Chris. Si me permites, tengo que ir a casa. Necesito analizar el expediente de Wesker. —

— Ve con cuidado, Jill.

Jill condujo de regreso a casa con mucha prisa. Quería encerrarse lo más pronto posible en su fuerte. Se sirvió una copa de vino y comenzó a leer el gigantesco expediente del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Todo lo que allí se encontraba, ella ya lo sabía, pues ya había cooperado con investigaciones previas y posteriormente con entrevistas después de haber sido rescatada por Chris en África. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sencillo que había sido capturar a Wesker. Si bien su condición les había facilitado las cosas, ella no podía creer que en verdad Ada Wong hubiera dejado que se lo llevaran. La espía asiática era buena con su trabajo y jamás había fallado, ¿acaso sería todo un truco? Quizá todo era para desviar la atención del mundo entero y proceder, mientras tanto, con otro de sus terroríficos planes. Tal vez estoy exagerando. Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Wesker por fin estará tras las rejas y la paz volverá. Guardó el expediente y se recostó en su cama a ver un poco de televisión. Jill no era una de esas mujeres que disfrutara precisamente de un romance como entretenimiento, pero esa noche algo cambió en ella. Acaso pudo haber sido porque el Capitán le había roto el corazón y sus sentimientos se encontraban a flor de piel o porque las hormonas estaban haciendo su trabajo. Lloró como magdalena toda la película y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Chris continuaba en la B.S.A.A. analizando a detalle el expediente de Wesker. Se había decepcionado un poco porque O'Brian había rechazado la petición de Sheva para acompañarle en la misión a Sudamérica, pero por otro lado, estaba bien. Estar demasiado tiempo con una mujer lo ahogaba demasiado, y no quería deshacerse de Sheva tan pronto, pues estaban construyendo algo que ni él creyó poder hacer. La morena se había marchado hacía un par de horas a casa, y él, como siempre, se quedó solo. Salió de la oficina a las 10:30 p.m. y se fue a casa en donde durmió un poco nervioso por el interrogatorio del día siguiente.

 **Cárcel de máxima seguridad/ San Diego, California/ 8:00 a.m.**

Chris y Jill ya estaban en el lugar esperando a que los guardias de seguridad les dieran acceso a la celda en la que se encontraba Wesker. Aguardaron en silencio hasta que un par de guardias se presentaron para escoltarlos hasta el lugar. Abrieron la celda con cuidado y pudieron entrar. Vieron a un Albert Wesker despojado de cualquier posibilidad de ataque, frágil, indefenso y vulnerable, cosa que nadie había esperado ver jamás.

— Ya vinieron las ratas a buscarme y aún no he muerto. — dijo Wesker.

— Tranquilo, que para tu desgracia, dudo que te sentencien a pena de muerte. – respondió Jill.

— Creí que era la pena máxima. —

— No para ti, amigo. — intervino Chris. Encendió una grabadora y la cámara de video. — Seremos breves. No creas que nos hace mucha gracia venir hasta aquí solamente para hacer que un delincuente como tú hable. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¿Te consideras autor intelectual de los asesinatos en las montañas Arklay? – preguntó Jill.

— Hubo muchas muertes en ese lugar, querida. Podrías ser más específica.

— Hablo del equipo Bravo y del equipo Alfa, perteneciente a los S.T.A.R.S. —

— Sí. Fueron mis conejillos de indias, y vaya que me impresionaron. En especial tú, Chris. No pensé que sobrevivirías y echarías todo a perder. —

— ¿Qué hay del Ecliptic Express? —

— Me gustaría decir que sí, pero fue el hijo de puta de Marcus. Quiso echarnos a perder el plan a William y a mí, pero no pudo. —

— ¿Qué sucedió en Raccoon City? —

— Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrían todo, par de genios. Birkin se puso como idiota a defender un virus que había creado, luego, se le hizo sencillo arrojar las muestras del virus T a las alcantarillas y aunque les parezca increíble, yo ya no tuve que ver.

— ¿Qué hay del proyecto Némesis? – preguntó Chris.

— Es parte de Umbrella, no mío. De haber sido mi proyecto, la señorita Jill Valentine estaría muerta desde hace mucho. —

— ¿Te declaras culpable de la muerte de más de 3000 personas en África? —

— En Roma se creía que el más fuerte tenía derecho de abusar del más débil. Así que apliqué esa regla. El Uroboros fue un proyecto magnífico que me mantuvo con vida aun después de que ustedes dos, malditos, decidieran sepultarme bajo la lava aquél día y ni eso bastó para matarme por completo. Durante años, Excella Gionne fue una gran cómplice, pero nada indispensable. Por eso se me hizo fácil dejarla morir. Tricell fue solamente mi forma de ocultar lo que sucedía. La gente de África fue demasiado confiada.

— ¿Por qué decidiste mantener secuestrada a Jill Valentine?—

— Tenía anticuerpos muy valiosos para el virus, era lo único que faltaba para completarlo; además, siendo francos, fue de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Has vendido virus a terroristas?

— Sí, ¿de dónde creen que he conseguido financiar todos mis planes?

— ¿Eres culpable de la desaparición de Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin?

— No. Ese bastardo jamás me interesó aunque siempre supe que poseía valiosos anticuerpos. Los anticuerpos que él posee, los tengo yo. Sherry Birkin ya ni siquiera es tan útil como antes.

— ¿Cuáles han sido tus crímenes?

Wesker se mostró cooperativo y bastante relajado. Habló con bastante fluidez sobre todos los crímenes nacionales e internacionales que cometió durante toda su vida, y para satisfacción de la pareja, varias veces lo vieron retorcerse del dolor en la cama de su celda. El interrogatorio fue un éxito y ambos salieron del lugar por separado y sin dirigirse la palabra.

Como estaba planeado, Chris partió al día siguiente de misión. Se despidió de Sheva y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El avión del ejército lo llevó hasta Uruguay, donde conoció al agente Rafael Meneses, un tipo joven y bastante experimentado. Entre varios intentos de asesinato e investigaciones inconclusas, lograron dar con el responsable del atentado y fue llevado ante la justicia. Aquella misión le trajo recuerdos de su difunto compañero Piers, y de pronto, la nostalgia le cubrió el pensamiento. Chris volvió a Norte América donde siguió teniendo citas con Sheva. Ambos tenían una química extraordinaria, y no necesitaron demasiadas cosas para entender que necesitaban estar juntos. No se habían dado ni un solo beso en todas esas semanas en las que estuvieron saliendo, pues aunque parezca gracioso, el Capitán no quería echar a perder las cosas por ir demasiado rápido y Sheva estaba cómoda con la caballerosidad del mayor de los Redfield. Esas fueron las semanas que transcurrieron en la vida del castaño antes de navidad. Por otro lado, Jill había logrado cambiarse de casa y adquirir la que se encontraba junto a la de Rebecca. Salió varias ocasiones con Carlos Oliveira y había sido tal cual imaginó. Citas a restaurantes, discotecas, paseos nocturnos y el buen humor que caracterizaba a Carlos. Jill no esperaba una relación, pero al menos le servía de distracción hasta que lograra despojarse de sus sentimientos por Chris. Entre tanto ajetreo en su vida, había olvidado planear con anticipación el lugar donde celebraría navidad, así que en una oportunidad marcó el teléfono de Barry para invitarle a su casa.

— ¿Hola? — saludó Polly.

— Hola, cariño. Soy Jill. ¿Está tu padre en casa? —

— Hola, Jill. Sí, déjame buscarlo. — dijo la menor de los Burton, quien tapó enseguida el micrófono del teléfono. — ¡Papá! ¡Ven, que te busca la tía Jill! — Barry se tomó su tiempo para responder la llamada, pero finalmente, llegó.

— Jill, qué gusto que llamaras. Lamento la demora. Me tocaba hacer la cena esta vez y ya sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina. ¿Qué sucede, linda?

— Te llamaba para preguntarte si ya tienes planeado dónde pasarás la navidad.

— Querida, hace un tiempo que quedé con los Redfield. Iremos a Denver, ¿y tú? —

— Con tanto trabajo había olvidado por completo las fiestas navideñas. Rebecca también me ha dicho que irá a casa de los Redfield. —

— Es que Claire nos hizo la invitación a todos, incluyéndote a ti, pero como no tiene suficiente comunicación contigo, pensó que tal vez Chris sería quien te dijera. —

— No nos hemos estado llevando muy bien últimamente. —

— Pues estás invitada, como parte de la familia Burton, me gustaría que nos acompañaras. —

— No quisiera echarles a perder la cena. —

— Para nada, cariño. Piénsalo. Te dejo, huele a quemado y dejé el tocino en la sartén.

— Cuídate.

¡Diablos! Todo el clan zombi pasaría la navidad en la casa de los Redfield, y ella estaría sola todas las fiestas. Sus padres habían fallecido y para colmo ni siquiera tenía un hermano para compartir algo, pero de solo pensar en pasar la navidad con Chris y Sheva, le daban nauseas, y no por la comida, sino por el hecho de que se le pondrían los nervios de punta. Faltaban apenas un par de días para Navidad y como la rubia no quiso estar sola, sumarse a la familia Luciani para celebrar las fiestas resultó ser la mejor alternativa. Salió a buscar a Rebecca, quien ya tenía un vientre gigante. Billy estaba en el trabajo, y la doctora Chambers estaba en su día de descanso. Tocó la puerta de su amiga en espera de que ésta le abriera, y como desde hacía un par de días, inició un terrible malestar en ella. Rebecca abrió la puerta y miró a su amiga ponerse blanca como la leche. La ayudó a entrar a la casa y la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

— Carajo, Jill. Estás muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien? —

— No. Creo que se me bajó la presión de nuevo. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así, cariño? —

— No lo sé, un par de semanas. Quizá un mes. —

— Debes de ir al doctor. —

— Iré mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Saldré con Carlos esta noche. No sé qué ponerme. —

— Vamos de compras.

— Por fin, una tarde de amigas. —

— Sólo dame un minuto. Me pondré los zaparos y le avisaré a Billy. —

Becky tomó el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a su marido e intentó de fallidas formas ponerse los zapatos. Jill se ofreció a ayudarle y partieron al centro comercial a buscar un atuendo para la rubia. Jill buscó varios vestidos, y aunque ella ya sabía su talla, las prendas parecían estar más reducidas, pero finalmente encontró el atuendo ideal para salir con Carlos. Jill volvió a casa para arreglarse y esperar a que su cita pasara por ella. No demoró demasiado en llegar y de inmediato fueron a un restaurante de mariscos. Ordenaron la comida y conversaron un rato. La rubia acompañó su comida con una limonada, pues su malestar no iba muy bien con el alcohol.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, preciosa? — preguntó Carlos, bebiendo su cerveza.

— Estuvo muy tranquilo todo en la B.S.A.A. Mucho papeleo y cosas así. —

— Creí que en la B.S.A.A. se respiraba tensión todos los días. —

— Pues hay temporadas tranquilas, parece que los bioterroristas se ponen de acuerdo para ver cuándo joderán, ¿cómo te fue a ti? —

— La agencia de seguridad no ha tenido demasiado trabajo. Así que solamente hay archivos e investigaciones privadas. —

— Deberías intentar ser investigador privado. Es interesante. —

— Soy un aventurero, preciosa. Lo mío es el trabajo de campo. —

— Es entretenido investigar, yo combino ambas cosas en mi trabajo y la verdad es que no lo cambiaría por nada. —

— Ojalá lo fuera para mí. —

— Probablemente te gustaría si lo intentaras. —

— Sí, bueno. Eh… — Carlos tomó la mano de Jill sobre la mesa. — He pensado mucho y… — aclaró su garganta. — creo que hemos salido el tiempo suficiente para llegar a este momento. Quiero pedirte que… — De pronto, Jill comenzó a ponerse pálida y a marearse. Como en una película de acción, todo se volvió lento, los meseros entregando la comida a los clientes y especialmente, el platillo del comensal de junto tenía un aroma demasiado fuerte, y las náuseas de la rubia no se hicieron esperar. — que seas mi novia. — Entonces, Jill no podía contener más sus ganas de volver la comida. Soltó la mano de Carlos y se cubrió la boca para salir corriendo al baño, mientras todo el restaurante le miraba desconcertado.

Jill logró aliviar su malestar, aunque todavía se sentía muy mareada. Salió al tocador y se mojó un poco el rostro. En el espejo miró sus ojos y de pronto se le ocurrió una posibilidad espeluznante. Frotó su frente y se negó cada hipótesis. Fue con Carlos, quien la esperaba fuera del baño un poco angustiado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Sí. Creo que algo que comí me cayó mal. —

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —

— Creo que es lo mejor. Lo lamento mucho. —

— No creí que fueras a tomar así mi propuesta. — bromeó.

— No es eso. Hablaremos luego al respecto, ¿sí? —

— Está bien. Espera aquí, pagaré la cuenta y te llevaré a casa. —

— Gracias.

Carlos pagó la cuenta y un poco serio, llevó a la rubia a su casa. Ella, un poco apenada, se despidió del agente con un beso en la mejilla y bajó de su automóvil para entrar a su casa. Esperó a que Carlos estuviera más alejado de su hogar y salió disparada hacia una farmacia. Mientras conducía, pensaba la posibilidad de un embarazo. Cuando Rebecca la limpió de todo lo que Wesker le había hecho, le dijo que las posibilidades de ser madre eran de 0.1% en un 99.9%, literalmente era nada. Además tomó en cuenta su aumento de peso, crecimiento de senos y su reciente adicción a las golosinas. De sólo pensarlo le sudaban las manos, y no porque fuera una mala noticia, aunque no necesariamente era una excelente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que estar tranquila. No era probable que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Llegó a la farmacia y entró con las llaves del auto empapadas con el sudor de sus manos. Una jovencita le atendió.

— Buenas noches, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —

— Buenas noches, eh… ¿me das una prueba de embarazo? — dijo casi susurrando.

— ¿qué? — dijo la jovencita sin poder entender lo que decía la rubia.

— Una prueba de embarazo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Dorian! ¡Una prueba de embarazo! — gritó. Jill se apenó de inmediato, pues ya todo el mundo se había enterado. Luego llegó el muchacho con una prueba Clear-Blue digital y se la entregó a la rubia. — Son cinco dólares. — Jill le dio el billete y salió corriendo de la tienda para ir a la casa de Rebecca. Tocó la puerta y escondió la caja detrás de ella. Billy abrió y saludó a la rubia, quien, casi sin aliento, preguntó por Becca. Ella estaba en su recámara escribiendo un ensayo sobre sus recientes investigaciones. Jill se quedó parada justo en el marco de la puerta y Rebecca se asustó al verla tan pálida.

— ¡Jill! Querida, ¿estás bien? —

— No. Necesito hablar contigo. —

— Siéntate. — dijo Rebecca, colocando la computadora en la mesita de noche. — Cuéntame qué te pasa. —

— ¿Recuerdas la misión en Rusia? —

— Sí, a la que fuiste con Chris, ¿no? —

— Hubo algo que no te conté… —

— ¿Qué? —

— Chris y yo… nos acostamos. —

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —

— Sucede que hace un mes o poco más que mi periodo no ha llegado y tengo mis dudas, aunque solamente hay un 0.1% de probabilidad, ¿no? —

— Sí, pero igual es posible. Oh, Dios mío, Jill. ¿Te has hecho ya una prueba para asegurarte de lo que me estás diciendo? —

— Compré una, no quería hacerlo sola. —

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hagamos la prueba.

Becky cerró la puerta de su habitación y entró junto con Jill al baño para realizar la prueba. Los nervios que sentía la rubia, la llevaron a realizar el procedimiento más rápido y salió con Rebecca para esperar el resultado. El test de embarazo era instantáneo, así que Jill le cedió a Becky la prueba para que la leyera. La doctora miró atónita la pantalla digital de la Clear-Blue.

 **Pregnant: 5-6 weeks**

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó la rubia.

— Estás embarazada. —

— ¿Qué? —

— Míralo tú misma.

Jill miró con desconcierto la prueba y se dejó caer como costal de papas en la cama de Rebecca.

— ¿Cómo es posible? La posibilidad era mínima. —

— Pero existía la posibilidad, querida. Tal vez esta sea tu única oportunidad, ¿qué vas a hacer? —

— No lo sé, estoy confundida. —

— Entiendo, pero esta oportunidad es única. —

— Cierto. No pensaba deshacerme de él, pero el problema es su padre. —

— ¿Estás segura de que no es de Carlos? —

— Estoy segura, ¡ni siquiera me he acostado con él! —

— Esto va a alterar demasiado a Chris. —

— No tiene por qué enterarse. Puedo con esto. Sin ningún problema he logrado continuar con mi vida sin el apoyo de mis padres. No me hace falta el dinero. —

— Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo. —

— Le dije que no quería volver a verlo, ¿con qué cara iré a decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo? —

— Hazlo por el bebé. —

— No necesita un padre. —

— ¿Vas a hacerle eso a Chris? Jill, él no se lo merece. A pesar de su carácter y su forma de ser tan reservada, es un gran tipo. —

— No lo conoces. Seguramente dudará de lo que le digo porque he estado saliendo con Carlos y él lo sabe. Además, Sheva y él ahora están juntos. No puedo hacerle eso.

— Sólo dile. No le pidas que se quede contigo. —

— No puedo. —

— Piénsalo, Jill. — sonrió Becky. — Felicidades. Es un milagro. —

— Gracias, Becky.

Billy tocó la puerta de la recámara para poder entrar. Su esposa le dio permiso y se apresuró a buscar el taladro que guardaba en el armario para no interrumpir demasiado a las amigas.

— Cariño, ven. Necesitamos de una opinión masculina. — dijo Rebecca.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Billy, desconcertado.

— Si tú y yo estuviésemos separados y peleados, ¿aun así te gustaría saber que serás padre? —

— Claro. Siento que tengo derecho a saberlo porque ese hijo también es parte de mí y aunque estuviera peleado contigo, me gustaría ser partícipe en la vida de mi hijo; probablemente, intentaría llegar a un acuerdo con ella para no tener ningún conflicto.

— ¿Lo ves, cariño? No sería justo ni para el bebé, ni para Chris. —

— Aguarden, ¿Jill está esperando un hijo de Chris? — preguntó Billy.

— Así es. — respondió Jill.

— Valla, eso no lo esperaba. Seguramente Chris lo tomará bien, es un buen tipo y no abandonaría a su hijo porque sabe perfectamente lo que es crecer sin un padre. —

— Ojalá que no. Gracias, chicos. Les agradecería que guardaran el secreto, por ahora. Ya encontraré la forma y el momento para decirle a Chris. —

— Cuenta con ello, linda. — dijo Becky.

— Mi boca es una tumba. — dijo Billy.

Jill salió de la casa Coen y caminó hacia la suya. Se sentó en el sofá del porche a contemplar la noche calurosa. Tomó una manta y se cubrió las piernas. Mirando hacia las estrellas, pensaba en Chris y ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que el Capitán estaría haciendo lo mismo en ese momento.

Chris miraba en su balcón el cielo nocturno y pensó en el gran fracaso de su relación con Jill. _¿Por qué nunca funcionó? ¿Qué nos hizo falta?_ Ahora que salía con Sheva se sentía cómodo y feliz, pero en ocasiones, no podía evitar pensar en la rubia de la que había estado enamorado desde hacía muchos años. Sheva había accedido pasar la navidad con el Clan, así que llegaría el mismo día para no incomodar. Chris estaba emocionado de ver, finalmente, a su preciosa hermana. Sin dejar de pensar en Jill, se fue a la cama, pues aguardaba un día largo de viaje a Denver.

Jill, al otro lado de California, entró a su casa y se vistió para dormir. Pensó en lo que le iba a decir a Chris, cómo y cuándo, pero se estaba olvidando de Carlos. Oliveira era un gran amigo, pero nada más. La rubia no había logrado sentir algo más allá de una atracción física por él, cosa que con Chris era diferente.

 **L.A./ California/ 6:00 a.m.**

Chris ya había guardado todas las cosas que necesitaría en su camioneta. Antes de salir de su casa, se aseguró de cerrar bien todas las puertas y subió a su vehículo. Sabía que le esperaba un largo viaje, pero ya pronto vería a su alocada hermana menor. Encendió el estéreo y puso un poco de Rock para acompañar el camino. Pasó frente a la que solía ser la casa de Jill y se preguntó cómo estaría ella. Aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien entre ambos, nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su compañera, incluso le angustiaba un poco saber que ella estaba saliendo con Carlos, no era el mejor de los tipos y tenía mala fama, de mujeriego, estafador, mentiroso y de muchas otras cosas más. No quería que Jill fuese lastimada y menos por un hombre que, a su parecer, no valía la pena. Después recordó el asunto de Claire, _¡Oh, mierda!_ Ella estaba saliendo con Leon ahora. Debía mantener la cabeza fría si quería que su hermana fuera feliz, pero el agente de la D.S.O. seguía pareciéndole el hombre incorrecto para su hermana. Chris siempre había querido que su hermana se buscara a un hombre de negocios o alguien con alguna profesión tranquila que la alejara de esa maldita vida de infierno en la que se encontraba. Leon era como el mayor de los Redfield, un aficionado a su trabajo y a su misión de vida que era terminar con el bioterrorismo, era justo y un buen sujeto, pero aquella vez en China, le quedó muy claro que Ada Wong y él tenían algo muy especial, o al menos Leon la amaba lo suficiente como para protegerla sin importarle que pudiera costarle su vida y un amor así no desaparece de la nada, se supera con los años y aun así, quedaba algo en las entrañas. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermana, y tenía un presentimiento sobre el rubio, pero ahora Claire estaba de por medio y su felicidad también, así que intentaría darle la oportunidad al agente a pesar de que él sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo dejar de lado sus celos de hermano mayor.

Fueron cuatro largas horas de camino y reflexión, toda su playlist se terminó, pero finalmente, llegó a Denver. Las calles en las que había crecido habían cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuvo en casa de sus padres, incluso, la casa que solía ser de los abuelos, ya no era azul, ahora era toda blanca, con el tejado rojo barro. Pronto, el Capitán Redfield se encontraba fuera de la casa de sus padres, estacionó su camioneta detrás de la de su hermana y bajó de ella con todo su equipaje. Emocionado, abrió la puerta y encontró un ambiente silencioso, con olor a galletas de jengibre, tocino, chocolate caliente y un toque de naranja. Se aseguró de no hacer ruido y fue directo a la cocina, donde Claire enfriaba las galletas recién horneadas. Rápidamente la abrazó por detrás de su cintura y la pelirroja saltó del susto y giró hacia el hombre que la abrazaba.

— ¡Oh, Chris! — se lanzó a sus brazos y con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de su hermano, haciendo que él la cargara como cuando eran pequeños. — No me avisaste que llegarías hoy. — dijo, aún en brazos de su hermano.

— Lo sé, lo lamento. Quería sorprenderte. —

— Te he echado de menos. Ya tenía muchas ganas de verte. — Claire, sin pena alguna, besó la mejilla de su hermano repetidas veces, haciendo que éste sonriera como nunca.

— Yo también te he extrañado mucho. — dijo Chris, besando la frente de su hermana y poniéndola en el suelo. — Por eso me adelanté un poco, quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que llegue todo el clan. —

— Me encanta la idea. Mírate, estás más cambiado. Te dejaste el cabello más largo, ¿eh? Te queda bien, me gusta más ese corte de cabello.

— Me alegra que te guste. Tengo buenas noticias. —

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Sheva y yo hemos estado saliendo por todo un mes. Vendrá para navidad. —

— ¡Excelente! Ya era hora de que el Capitán Chris Redfield trajera a una mujer a la casa. Me da mucho gusto por ti, ¿cómo es ella? —

— Definitivamente no hablaré de esto con mi hermana menor, no soy una chica para andar chismorreando. —

— Bueno, al menos podrías decirme si es linda, si se enoja con facilidad, si te hace feliz, no sé. —

— Es muy amable, divertida y sí, me hace feliz. Te agradará en cuanto la conozcas. —

— ¿Dormirá contigo? —

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Esperaba que tú y ella pudieran compartir habitación hasta que decida irse. —

— No tengo ningún problema, solo si tú aceptas compartir habitación con Leon. —

— ¿Estás de broma? Claire, no puedo compartir habitación con tu novio. Eso sería muy raro. —

— Entonces, Sheva se quedará contigo y Leon conmigo. Las demás habitaciones ya están acondicionadas para las visitas. Espero que estén cómodos. Ahora que llegaste, quería decirte que no puedo entrar al garaje porque la puerta se ha trabado y para colmo, no encuentro el control para abrir. Tendrás que repararla. Además, necesitaremos un par de mantas más, solamente por precaución. No queremos que nuestros huéspedes la pasen mal. —

— ¿Reparaste la tubería del lavamanos del baño principal? —

— Sí, solo tenemos esas cosas por hacer. —

— Suena tranquilo, ¿me invitas a desayunar? —

— Algo me decía que preparara más comida de lo habitual. —

Claire le sirvió chocolate caliente a su hermano, junto con varias tiras de tocino frito, huevos, cereal y galletas de jengibre. Desayunaron juntos como cuando la pelirroja visitaba a su hermano en las vacaciones que le daban cada fin de semestre en la universidad. Conversaron un buen rato y Chris disfrutó de la comida que su hermana había preparado, tanto tiempo lejos lo habían hecho olvidar el característico sazón de la menor de los Redfield. Luego, Claire arrastró a su hermano al mercado local para comprar todo lo que hacía falta para la cena de navidad. Los mirones no faltaron y la furia del castaño no se hizo esperar, no le importó tener que abrazar a su hermana como si se tratara de su mismísima esposa con tal de que los imbéciles no la miraran más, aunque para ser honestos, ningún tipo con los pies en la tierra se atrevería a faltarle al respeto a la pelirroja viendo que a su lado iba alguien tan corpulento como Chris, quien de un solo puñetazo, podría mandarlos al hospital. Claire decidió comprar fruta en donde su abuela solía hacerlo, y la dueña de la tienda reconoció enseguida al par de hermanos.

— Qué sorpresa. Los hermanos Redfield han venido de visita. —

— Señora Margaret, ¿cómo está? —

— Más vieja cada día, querida, pero ha sido una buena vida, ¿ustedes cómo están? —

— Bien, muchas gracias. —

— Hace mucho que no se les veía por aquí, ¿se están quedando en un hotel? —

— En casa de nuestros padres. — respondió Chris.

— Recuerdo que su abuela hablaba sobre esa casa, y de lo mucho que trabajaron para no perderla. —

— Chris trabajó mucho para pagar la hipoteca y conservarla. — dijo Claire.

— Es una lástima que no pudiéramos recuperar la de nuestros abuelos. — dijo Chris.

— Esa casa está en buenas manos. La familia que ahí vive es adorable y están esperando a su quinto integrante. A veces el destino da muchas vueltas. —

— Lo tenemos muy claro. Quisiera 4 kilos de naranja, uno de plátano, dos de fresa, 3 de manzana y dos de pera, por favor y dos docenas de rosas blancas. —

La mujer les atendió y Chris se encargó de cargar con todas las compras de regreso a casa. Claire arregló las flores y miró a su hermano, quien entendió a la perfección el mensaje. Salieron de casa y caminaron hasta el cementerio, cada uno con las docenas de rosas. Buscaron, entre muchas, la lápida de sus padres y abuelos. Limpiaron su alrededor y colocaron las flores en el pequeño florero de cemento. Se colocaron en cuclillas y la pelirroja se puso sentimental. Recordó el último día que vio a sus padres y cómo, a partir de entonces, Chris se convirtió en su única familia y el mejor ejemplo a seguir; todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que ella estuviera bien y tranquila, aunque el dinero no fuera abundante, jamás le faltó nada, ni siquiera amor. El Capitán sí que era un tipo serio y bastante reservado, pero el vínculo que había establecido con su hermana era tan fuerte que a veces solo bastaba una sonrisa para que la pelirroja entendiera lo mucho que su hermano la amaba. Él se había convertido en un buen hombre, justo como sus padres lo hubieran querido. Parecía un súper héroe, viajando por el mundo y tratando de salvarlo de todas esas armas biológicas que atentaban contra el mundo. Chris tomó la mano de su hermana y la abrazó al ver que de sus ojos azules caían un par de lágrimas.

— Dondequiera que estén, seguramente se sentirían orgullosos de nosotros. — dijo Chris.

— Más de ti. —

— De ambos, Claire. —

— Pero tú te has esforzado el doble toda la vida. Nunca tendré cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú eres el mejor hermano mayor que cualquiera podría desear. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. —

— Sin duda lo hubieras logrado, Claire. Eres una chica valiente y ruda, no hay nada en el mundo que no puedas lograr. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —

— No me dejes nunca, tonto. —

— Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, aunque estemos peleando constantemente. Eres mi única familia, Claire, y debo cuidarte como al más grande de los tesoros. —

— Tampoco debes dejar de lado tu vida, trata a Sheva como me tratarías a mí. Ella es una linda chica y se lo merece. Y tú, mi querido grandulón, debes tratar de hacer algo diferente con tu vida, es parte de nosotros, pero no es nuestra responsabilidad terminar con el mal que hay en el mundo. Se te ha ido la mitad de tu vida en ello y no quiero que termines viejo y solo, me gustaría verte con una familia, cuidando de ella y no del mundo. —

— Suena a uno de esos cuentos que la abuela te leía cuando no podías dormir. —

— Recuerdo que tú solías cambiarle el final a todas esas historias de princesas, castillos y príncipes. Siempre me enseñaste que podría hacer todo lo que me propusiera sin esperar a que llegara un hombre a ayudarme. —

— Tenía que hacerlo. De otra forma, hubieras salido con uno de esos tipos que solían faltarte al respeto y estarías ahora divorciada, con muchos hijos y en la corte porque su padre no puede pagarles la pensión alimenticia. Es mejor aprender a arreglárselas solo. —

— Tienes toda la razón. La abuela siempre creyó que era una princesa. —

— Y lo eres, solo que algo fuera de lo común. —

— Ya sé que me alagas para que te prepare tu comida favorita, y lo has conseguido. —

— Sabía que funcionaría. — sonrió Chris.

Los hermanos colocaron las otras rosas sobre la lápida de sus abuelos y regresaron a casa para pasar tiempo juntos. En la cocina, Claire cocinaba la carne y los vegetales para su hermano, mientras él le ayudaba en lo que podía y entendía. Arregló las lámparas de la sala y la cama rechinadora de su habitación. Los hermanos Redfield tenían un ritual a la hora de comer, así que el castaño despejó la mesa de centro de cualquier adorno y puso los porta vasos, servilletas, la jarra con agua de naranja fresca y encendió el televisor. Claire llevó los platos con comida y ambos se sentaron en el sofá a disfrutar de la comida y a mirar una película que su hermano había elegido. Al final de la película, la pelirroja cayó rendida y Chris, tal como en su niñez, tomó a su hermana en brazos y la llevó a su habitación; le quitó sus zapatos y la cubrió con las mantas de su cama para que no pasara frío. Luego, bajó a la sala para ordenarla y lavó los platos. Después de eso, se fue a dormir pensando, una vez más, en la hermosa rubia.


End file.
